Blood & Roses
by SerenityTil5
Summary: Dark and deadly, the Prince of the Immortals has always been obeyed. That's until he chooses a human wife in order to become king. Serena is anything but the docile creature he wanted. Can she melt his cold heart & fall in love with the Prince of Darkness
1. The Royal Marriage

Hello readers

Hello readers! This is my first fic so bear with me. I hope everyone likes it. If I get good reviews I shall continue on with the story - This story is supposed to be mainly romance but I can't have them fall in love so fast that's why there isn't too much of romance in the first chapter. There is also some comedy coming up, but that's only if this story is worth continuing. You (the readers) will have to be the judge of that. I have rated it R for later chapters. Please review so I know if it is good or bad, I can always change the direction of the story if it bores people. I hope that the Prince has come off to be dark and dangerous, that was what I was aiming for. I tried to make Serena the sweet natured kind, but she has a little spar with the Prince when she first meets him.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime. I tried to base it, a little, on Christine Feehan's novels. They are mostly about Vampire Romance, which I adore.

With help & Edited by: OldSchoolDevil

Copyrighted 08- Please do not copy or remove this story without my permission. Thank you!

* * *

_**Blood & Roses**_

_**Chapter 1**_

For hundreds of thousands of years, the town of Witherthrope lived in fear under the Dark one's rule. His race, Nocturne Daemons, bestowed with the uncanny gift of immortality; were born of the darkness yet could die with substantial blood loss. Usually never seen in daylight, they preferred being active at night. In the beginning they kept themselves alienated, not caring to interact with inferior races. As time passed, their power and influence, developed by their trade in imports/exports, grew into the establishment of a noble class. One family, the Daratransenof's, decimated and surpassed all the rest, since then proclaimed themselves a royal family.

To the present day their Prince mostly stayed in his mountainous castle. Only coming out when his power was challenged by neighboring countries in the wars that plagued his properties. He was infamous for his cruelty and malice towards his enemies; he demanded nothing less than respect and loyalty and dealt harshly with anyone that opposed him. The Dark one's own kind revered and praised him with their highest exaltations. As long as the townspeople, which consisted of the human race, respected his will as well they would be continually rewarded with being left in peace. Unfortunately many hundreds of years later a revolt occurred against the Dark Prince's race and human rebel leaders, which no longer tolerated the subjection of their race. This escalated into the War of Gaia, immortal against mortal, which raged for five long years.

Alexandria was one of the townspeople who wanted to help the wounded and rebuild the devastation around her. So she created a trading company, which dealt with medicine and healing tools, called Black Star Enterprise, and she became very prosperous. Serenity, whom everyone called Serena, was her daughter whom she loved dearly; Serena's father had died earlier in the war. He was a great military leader which made his family very well respected. Sadly Alexandria came down with an illness, which would eventually kill her. So she made her last will and testament leaving everything to Serena. Serena had continued her mother's work until the war was over. The Prince had mercilessly slaughtered the last resistance leaving her town in ruins. He demanded that the towns repay their war debt or he would continue to attack until there was nothing left, which they had no choice but to do. So the town created a post war council, the Magistrate, which dealt with the war debt and restoration.

As Serena gained control of Black Star she continued to do what she could to help. She frequently assisted the Magistrates with funds to repair homes and build shelters, yet due to her lack of trust with them she controlled exactly where her funds went. So she was well known for her kindness and with her bright eyes and sweet nature she was considered one of her countries great beauties.

Serena would have already been married and settled down if the war hadn't ravished her town. Before the war, she had many offers of marriage from her love struck suitors. They all pledged their undying devotion to her, but she knew that most were just as eager to love the next pretty girl. Serenity wasn't affected by any of them, though they were sweet. She was becoming more and more withdrawn especially since both her parents were now dead and she had no other immediate family. Yet from her loss she gained the choice to pick her own husband, a choice that few women had and so she decided to hold off until she could meet the right man. Her decision, unfortunately, worked against her because as a single desirable woman she made many jealous enemies among the other girls in her town.

"Look at that whore, thinks she's the queen of the world with her nose stuck up in the air like that, humph!" Rose screeched. Rose was the daughter of the esteemed General Hardbrooke, which fought against the immortals.

"First she gets those pretty looks, which has all those bubble headed boys chasing after her and now she becomes rich after that ol' bat of hers dies, good riddance if you ask me." Charlotte swished her hair away.

"Papa will not stand for it, he'll see to it that she doesn't get a penny of that inheritance and it all goes to the council." Jamie nodded as she brushed Rose's hair.

"GOD! If I could kill only one person I would do her in, that's for sure!" The girls agreed.

"Let's see to it that she disappears, after that cow is gone the boys will be flapping to our doorsteps." They all agreed that something must be done.

And indeed Serenity's fortune was taken from her to help pay back the town's debt due to the reason that a woman could not handle funds of that nature. She was left with the last few possessions her mother had given her and a very small fund to barely get by. This of course infuriated her in the least, especially since she would have gladly given it to help the town if they had only asked. This made her resentful and disappeared behind the walls of her home, only a hand full of friends only ever saw her anymore.

She was glad that their influence didn't reach very far because everyone else was still so kind to her. They adored her for sacrificing so much for them. To her, it was her duty to help after her mother died and she continued to help in anyway she could, usually by volunteering herself at the hospital.

All the town's Magistrates accumulated and called a meeting to be held in a week. All the townspeople could come arrived on time, solemn and anxious.

"Come everyone, take a seat please," the head Magistrate shouted, "We must start now if we ever want to finish or we'll be here all night." Everyone quieted. Serena had taken her seat when her ex old friend Charles had sat next to her and put his hand on her thigh.

Ever since childhood Charles had always been her friend and played with her, until they had become older and he had asked to marry her. She had turned him down gently imploring that she only saw him as a friend; but he felt that he was completely humiliated in front of everyone, though no one was actually there when he proposed. His friends later did made fun of him because he always used to talk about Serena as his future trophy wife and after his rejection he was ridiculed by them. After that day he always belittled her and assaulted her when they were alone.

"Who do you think you are?! How dare you! No one turns me down; you'll live to regret it!" And ever since then he always plotted to get her.

"Hello Char," as she uneasily said to him, "um...everything alright." She edged further away but his hand tightened so hard that she had to hit him off. She hurriedly got up and walked to another chair with no empty seats around it.

One of the Magistrates walked up to the podium and started with a booming voice, "We have all come here tonight concerning our payment with the Prince. As you know we have not repaid him in full. We must resort to some other means of payment due to our funds being depleted or he will go through with his threats." Serena rolled her eyes knowing that her inheritance could have easily paid that, she did wonder where it was spent though. "I sent a letter asking him for his advice on the matter." Continued the Magistrate, "And he has returned with this." He pulled out a letter and read it.

"Your methods of payment are useless to me. I am not in need of your human trinkets but crave the absolute power of becoming King. To do this I require a bride, one that will ensure my power over the mortals through a truce of marriage. That is why I have decided to wed a human. The marriage will be in name only. She will be of my choice. Refusal is unacceptable."

Rose smiled inside. This was her chance to be revered and respected as the wife of their leader. Infinite money and power, he didn't even want an heir. The marriage would be in name only, which meant that he didn't want anything to do with her. Everything she ever wanted would be given to her.

"All ladies must be present and dressed in their best attire tonight," the Magistrate continued. Everyone looked around at each other baffled that the Prince would ever even consider marriage to a human. Most of the women in the room became very quiet, none had ever met him and only rumors of his pride and heartlessness towards his enemies were known. They all left the meeting hall and hurriedly got ready for the Prince to come knowing that anything less than what he had asked for would be suicide for them and their families.

Serenity ran home and bathed then changed into one of her only possessions she had left of her mothers a plain dress but which still elegant and hung off her shoulders and ended around her ankles. She knew that even though all the girls were terrified, her included, they could not run away from their duty to their beloved town. 'OH...you have taken too much time. Get moving,' she thought to herself as she rushed to the town square. No doubt 'he' would shortly arrive. The elder lined all the girls up.

The icy wind bit at Serena and she began shivering. Yet as an hour passed she was sure she would die of the cold and the Prince would only have a few corpses to choice from. Just standing around with the other girls, wide eyed with fear, made her start contemplating if he was just as horrible has she had heard. From a far off sound she finally picked her head up as she spotted two enormous carriages approach. She continued to warm herself with her hands as she saw a thin bony man step out of the first carriage. With no moon out she could only see his silhouette. All the girls drew themselves up and shuffled in a line.

"He's ancient," Rose's friend whispered. "I wonder what is in the other carriage."

"He looks like he is going to croak pretty soon,' she whispered back. He silently spoke to the Magistrates and after his nod he approached the girls.

"My master will be with you shortly." Sighs of relief went up and even Serena was glad that he wasn't the Prince. "Do not make any sudden movements as he inspects you," he whispered, which made Serena suspect that he didn't want his master to hear him. 'Good God,' Serena thought, 'would he actually bite or something. He's not crazy I hope.'

The cold wind picked up again as a figure immerged from the first huge dark carriage. He stood a head taller than any other man. He made his way over, and started to walk down the line of girls. Even from her distance she could see him frowning. He looked closely at Charlotte for a moment, and then as he leaned down to look at her in the eyes she promptly fainted away.

"Too weak," he whispered in a deep voice, which made Serena almost want to smile inside instead of shaking with trepidation. He continued on sometimes stopping to comment.

"Too young."

"Unsatisfactory," he starred at Rose as she smiled up at him. He turned to walk to Serena but Rose threw herself at him.

"You'll not find another woman like me." She tried to push her body against him but he moved away quick enough for her to lose her stepping and fall in the dirt.

He looked down at her filthy in the dirt and his eyes narrowed more. He moved away and finally approached Serena. As he stood in front of her she was sure that he must think her weak as well since her wide eyes and shaking had only intensified, not from fear but from the biting cold. She was just waiting for him to move on muttering another comment under his breath or tossing another emotionless glace towards her.

He stared at her for what seemed an eternity. Serena lowered her eyes and started to stare at other people who were now staring at her too. Building enough courage to stand straight up and stare into his eyes again it seemed like he was almost debating within himself whether or not to do something.

He leaned close enough for her to feel him breathing on her. 'Don't faint,' she thought, ' damn him for making me stand out her in the cold and just stare at me like he is considering buying me as a toy.' When she could no longer take his stare, she spoke.

"Well?" she whispered out loud drawing his surprise, which sounded like a croak to her.

"Well?" he whispered back and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...Ill-mannered and entirely too tall, two traits I despise," she said loudly and crossed her arms in front of her, looking away. Inside her head she was screaming at herself, what had come over her, she was sure to be buried alive after this. Everyone gasped at her and a few elders made the sign of the cross. Her head just barely reached his shoulder so she couldn't glare at him without breaking her neck. He put his icy hand on her uncovered shoulder. She quickly looked up, making eye contact with him. She shivered once more. And that's when the corner of his mouth slightly lifted, his fangs showed. 'I think he's laughing at me, Prince or no Prince he is entirely unsuitable.' He leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Don't faint."

"Humph..."she was terrified but would die before she passed out now, which was probably going to happen anyway since she had actually spoken up against him.

He stepped back and said out louder than his previous comments, "Too ugly." She was actually surprised at her own courage actually thinking about stepping on his face. 'He's doesn't even care that I am freezing,' she screamed inside her head as she was now holding herself just like most of the girls around her.

He turned back, "But then I am not a vain man," he said with no feeling in his deep voice which was almost mesmerizing to her. He looked down the line, "It seems you are pick of the litter." She gasped at his audacity, he almost actually sighed with disappointment.

"But-but you haven't..." she signaled to the other girls as her fear increased ten fold. He lifted his hand to silence her not even looking in her direction; "My decision is made." Serena was wide-eyed in disbelief. "You will await me in your room after the ceremony."

"Are you mad!? Absolutely not, this is crazy!" Serena shouted when he had left knowing now was the only safe time she could actually say it aloud, though she more like screamed it to herself.

'What is going on here? I can't believe I have to marry that insolent man.'

Serena wasn't given much time as suddenly the door to the second carriage opened and these random women all dressed in beautiful black gowns, obviously also Nocturne Daemons, pulled her into the massive carriage, and started to undress her. 'What the…what is going on here' Serena was so confused but she just went along with it figuring that the Prince had of course planned this. The Demon Lord inspected his surroundings after what seemed a telepathic communication to his servant, his servant announced that the royal couple would marry outside.

"Did you hear? His Grace demands to be married outside. He won't think of stepping inside the church." One of the elder women told Serena as she was standing ready outside the carriage.

"It's proof that he's a demon alright." Another said.

"Stop it! You're scaring her. Serena don't worry we'll all be there."

"Here," the elderly woman gave her some flowers that were in a vase from the nearest house, "Hurry."

Serena was rushed outside in the dark with some of the most beautiful clothes she had ever seen. 'Of course out of all the colors to pick for a wedding it had to be black, how weird' she thought as she looked down at herself. Though she did admit it was extremely gorgeous and those women had adorned her with the most extravagant silver jewelry she had every seen. She approached the servant too scared to even consider speaking with the Prince yet.

"I must be married in the church. I refuse to do it anywhere else."

"You refuse." Serena knew that she had to convince him somehow.

"Please, please ask him if he will make it my wedding gift."

"Very well, I will ask his highness, princess"

Unused to being called such a name she almost forgot to say, "Thank you." She looked around and noticed everyone was rushing to get things done. The priest, another Nocturne Daemon, emerged from the second carriage wearing long black robes. 'He must really not want anything to do with us…He really planned this down to a t, he knows we have priests here. I suppose he really dislikes all things human' Serena contemplated. The ceremony commenced, those Nocturne ladies had decided that they would be her maids and stood around her in an almost protective stance. However the Dark Prince walked right passed them and stood closest to Serena, he was still outside the church with his priest though. So to see the couple everyone else had to stand in the church, because it would have been ridiculous to sit and look back. 'I can't believe my marriage had to happen like this' Serena almost shook her head, 'but at least I am in a church, thank goodness'.

'I can't believe this. He just had to be outside,' she thought as she started shivering again from the cold. He signaled his priest to hurry noticing that she was cold, which was a surprise to Serena. 'Did he really just do that? I can't believe he actually cares he must just want this over with.' As the tall priest began his liturgy Serena could have sworn that the wind picked up even more causing a shower of rain to blow straight into the church. This caused everyone in the church to huddle together. Everyone was obviously scared stiff believing that such an ill sigh was 'his' doing and made the sign of the cross several times during the ceremony.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" :Cricket chirping:

"I do!"

Char shouted after a moment of silence. The Dark Prince didn't even turn his head only his eyes moved across the room to gave him a menacing look. "Sorry your highness but Serena is my fiancée," he choked out as Serena's mouth dropped and others stared shocked. His mother quickly stood up, walked over, and gave him a sound slap on the back of his head. He quietly sat down.

The Dark Prince again signaled his priest with a nod, and he continued.

"Do you Serenity Til Alexandros take His Majesty, the Prince, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The wind whipped at her and the windows smashed against the walls. She was terrified. 'He' put his arm around her which made her more scared yet did chase most of the cold away.

She was too scared to say anything. She had just met him and was scared that he would hurt anyone if she refused. He seemed to sense her confusion and lent down. She quickly moved her eyes to the floor.

"I'm scared," she wanted to scream at him but when he put his arm around her trying to break her out of her trance in order to answer the priest.

Though she did not trust him she knew she had no choice. Whispering "I do," as she turned back to the priest and was almost going to repeat thinking it was too quiet but the priest picked up again.

"And do you..."

"I do." Lightning cracked and it started to pour now. The priest presented the Dark Prince with a crown of silver and diamonds which he placed over Serena's head. He then presented another crown made of black metal and placed it over the Prince's head. "Now as these two souls are joined as one may they have a long reign of glory. I present King and Queen Daratransenof the 5th." Everyone bowed deeply but were too scared to clap or give cries of joy.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 'He' turned toward her and leaned down. Serena held her breath as his icy yet soft lips touched hers. As he was kissing her they were looking into each other's eyes. Serena was clutching her flowers so tight that only the stems were left in her hand, she was so petrified she didn't move for the entire kiss. Everyone else was deadly silent as he pulled away. He turned to escort her to his carriage but the rain had muddied up the streets. He lifted her in his arms and ignored her gasp as he carried her toward the carriage. She pushed her crown back on her head and even though she didn't want to put her arms around his neck she had to in order to not fall backwards into slushy mud.

The carriage was gorgeous inside. All black velvet. She engrossed herself into staring at the intricate designs so she didn't have to look at him. He sat across from her and seemed to be thinking to himself. "Your house?" he asked, to which she raised her finger to point in the correct direction. The driver seemed to see through the carriage walls because it started to move and she leaned back more trying to look anywhere but toward the cold man that she had just married.

'Should I say something? I guess he would talk if he wanted to speak to me. I don't think he even wanted a wife, let alone a human one. Just calm down Serena it's going to be ok. Everything is ok and you need to keep your wits straight. You're his wife now and there is no going back,' she started to bite her lip and wring her empty flower stems, still not noticing that the flowers had all fallen off. He noticed though and flashed his teeth amused, noticing this she cocked her head to the side wondering if she had actually seen a grin or hallucinating. The rest of carriage trip to her house was in silence as the resigned new bride kept an eye on her husband.

When they arrived 'he' stepped out first, helped her out, and lifted her into his arms again. He walked in her house and put her down. She mumbled a "thank you" looking down at her feet. 'He' stayed down in the living room as her supposed maids, the same ones that had helped her dress, went upstairs to ready her again. She was in a daze as they took off her wedding dress and presented her with another such gown of such beauty that she almost wondered whether it truly was hers to wear. She was about to help take off the crown but they shook their heads at her silently. 'I wish they would speak because this isn't helping my nerves'. Everything was happening so fast, she felt sure she would wake up and laugh about all of this in the morning. Just then one of her old friends, Ian burst in and hugged her.

"What if he kills me? No one will know," she whispered to him. It was calming to finally see a familiar friendly face.

"I am sure that all will be well Serena 'he' doesn't seem very eager at doing anything right now. Listen I will be here for you if you need anything or are scared just send word to me ok. I promise that your friends will always be there for you," Ian said patting her hand.

"This is ridiculous." Serena whispered to him while shaking her head. "I should escape," she nodded as if talking to herself.

"He has his guards positioned around your house and you as well as I know that you wouldn't get far. His punishment would probably be more severe against you, as his wife, than most especially if he wanted to make an example of you. Just be cautious."

"I can't believe that I am married…to him."

"Are you going to be alright?" He looked really concerned.

"I was married...he kissed me...a priest was there... it had to be official." Serena started mumbling to herself.

"Serena...should I get you something to drink?" He tried to comfort her. And that's when 'he' came in.

'He didn't even knock, this is my wedding night and I am about to faint from fear of my husband.'

"Do not touch her," he said with such deadly menace that Ian jumped. He scurried out the door turning to give one last sympathetic look to Serena. 'What! That's all...give me a gun or a knife...or my last rites. Please someone save me!' she cried desperately in her head thinking she was having a panic attack.

He shrugged off his overcoat, 'He better not do what I think he's doing.' Serena thought she would rather jump out of the window then to do her 'wifely duties'.

"Come" he signaled to the door.

"We are leaving already." At her confused look he said, "Of course" She turned, about to leave with him, when she started getting angry.

"I refuse." She crossed her arms to make sure he understood. "I am not leaving my home."

"You belong to me now."

She shook her head, "You got what you wanted, a wife, you are now King, you no longer need me." He progressed towards her and she instinctively backed up against the wall. He cornered her with one hand strongly holding the wall, with no place to go she could only stare at him.

"You are my wife and as such you will live with me. I will not leave you behind for my enemies to use you against me. I would not like to repeat such a tedious thing again, I am married for a reason and it shall stay that way."

He moved closer, "Or would like it if we stayed here." Reached around her back he pressed his hard palm against her neck. She shuddered with shock as he trailed his fingers down her back, a slow smile growing on his face. Panic overtook her.

"Okay okay." He turned away and silently leaned against the wall as she hurridly started packing, looking back at his fiercely dominant stare, "I won't always do things your way."

"You will."

She shook her head.

He nodded.

* * *

Well the first chapter is done...is it too long? I don't mind shortening it if you (the readers) get tired of reading so much in one chapter. If you have not already guessed, the Prince is Darrien but I'll probably call him Endymion, because I like that name better -. In the next chapter Serena is having trouble adjusting to her new surroundings and Darrien isn't helping much with his domineering attitude.

Review! Review!

Arigato & Sayonara


	2. Cats, Wolves, and everything in between

Ohayo Gosaimasu! Hey everyone - I love all your reviews. You should have seen me when I was reading them. I was so happy!! I shed a tear, well... not really, but I was deeply moved by everyone's positive comments. :Sigh: I really wanted to have some actual romance in this chapter, but it still seems too soon. I mean Endymion didn't even want to marry her, and she's not too happy about him either. And trying to write an emotionless vampire falling in love is harder that I had expected.

I got a review requesting more of Endymion's P.O.V and I completely agree. If anyone has any advice for a poor novice please don't hesitate to review and tell me. I should have put more for Endymion's P.O.V in the first chapter, gomen (sorry). I really tried to put more of his thoughts in this one, but I really didn't know what to put. That's kinda sad, seeing as I am the writer. The story ended with like only one of his thoughts. Extremely depressing on my part. Sad...yeah I know. I will get better with experience. I shall try even harder next time. I promise!!

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed.

Also, I would like to give some credit so my sister. She helps me when I have writers block. She sometimes edits my work as well. So big thanks to ChobitsXDarkFreya. Yay!!

* * *

**Blood & Roses**

**Chapter 2**- **Cats, Wolves, and Everything in Between.**

He was escorting her downstairs when she spotted her cat.

"Wait, let me get Luna."

"Leave it." She didn't hear him, still calling Luna close. She stood up and saw his eyes narrowed and glowing a dark red, he was quite a terrifying sight. The cat hissed and ran away. In unison, Serena shrieked and backed into the wall.

Looking like the devil that she had heard so much about. In her terror she stayed still wondering whether it was safe for her to move again.

'Damn those infernal creatures. Will they never cease to leave me in peace?' he clenched his fist, while he thought of them.

"I detest cats." He offered her his arm which she hesitantly took and moved with her silently outside. Luna would be able to take care of herself and Serena was sure that Ian would feed her. Once in front of the carriage he practically thrust her in. He tapped on the window of the carriage with one of his sharp nails and the driver cracked the whip. The horses neighed as the heavy carriage was pulled up hill toward their house.

He was watching her silently.

She felt too close to him. She tried to push herself far in the corner but his legs kept hitting hers as the carriage moved.

It was extremely awkward at least to Serena, the King didn't seem to be bothered by her at all.

"How far is your house?" She said trying to break the silence but there came no answer.

After awhile he pulled his eyes away from the window and said, "We will reach before dawn, it is best if you rest now."

"Why did we leave in such a hurry we could have slept at my home?"

"Most are aware that my kind has a dislike for the sun."

After hours of sitting in the carriage, the rolling motion lulled her to sleep. She snuggled deeper into his coat, which he had since given her since he had noticed her shivering. The Dark Prince suddenly picked up a mental connection with his friend and confidant, Lucien.

'It seems you have gone and tied the knot,' came a dark voice, 'She is not what I had expected.' Though Lucien was far away, in his own castle, he could still see Serena through the kings' eyes.

'Even though it was not my intention to pick such a pretty little one, it seems that trouble always has a way to find me. I will just have to wait to see if I have made a mistake with this one.'

'You better watch her around our kind, or better, our kind around her. News of your marriage has already spread. There will be many who wish to meet her.'

'You think I do not know that. It seems this marriage will be more burden than beneficial.'

'I have just received information that our enemies from the north are amassing another army. They would use any means against us. Be careful, old friend, I would hate to see this one hurt because of you.'

'So you are already her champion?'

'You know I have a weakness for pretty ones.' The Prince almost growled at him but stopped, wondering why he even cared. He simply cut of the connection and gazed out the carriage again but every now and then his eyes swung back to the huddled women in his coat two sizes too big for her. The storm had ceased and the rain had washed away the dryness, an earthy smell had taken its place.

She felt herself coming out of sleep as the carriage stop and was lifted in 'his' arms. She cracked her sleepy eyes open to catch a glimpse of a dark castle hidden by a path full of trees.

'He' approached the gothic-like doors with her half-asleep in his arms. Creaking, the door swung open by one of the servants and he descended in. He walked straight to a bedroom and the door opened by its self. Entering, he placed her on the big soft bed. Cool sheets made her snuggle in the pillow more. A feather soft bed and covers of the finest silk swept over her. At that moment she didn't care if 'he' was with her or not. She collapsed back into a deep sleep and didn't hear him leave.

When she awoke it was already dark outside. Her bed's silky sheets made her want to fall back into them and go back to sleep but she forced herself to stay awake. She suddenly sat straight up; looking around she saw that the King wasn't there. The room was enormous and the bed was big enough for four people. Everything was richly furnished from the table tops to the heavy curtains draping the bed. She stared in awe beginning to admire her surroundings even more.

Then she looked down… "OH MY GOD," she was stark naked. Grabbing the sheets and throwing them toward her she stumbled out of bed and saw her befuddled look in the mirror. Pinching herself to make sure that she was actually completely naked and she wasn't going crazy. A knock came at the door and a man dressed in servant apparel entered.

She screamed.

"Please madam, calm yourself." He acted liked she wasn't completely wrapped in thick sheets and standing all awkward in the corner of the room. He walked passed her baffled face to the bed and laid her clothes down.

"I apologize your highness for startling you". He introduced himself as Albert one of the high servants.

"I'm naked!" she said trying to hint at him to leave.

"Why yes…you are. That is why I brought you some clothes."

"What happened last night, I mean not that you would know…I mean…" She was more mumbling to herself than talking to him. She tried hard to remember, did her husband stay in the room?

"You might want to ask his majesty about that when you see him. My master is craving a word with you."

She just couldn't believe what was happening. Serena walked up to him and grabbed his collar, "Don't you understand I'm in the NUDE!!" She screamed as she kicked him out of the room.

"Why madam, I said that I knew that." He huffed, bowed and walked away but turned back once more saying, "But he orders you to eat first."

Her eyes narrowed, she hated that word 'orders,' like she was another one of his servants.

She frowned, "Oh, hoping that I will fatten up nicely," she said under her breath.

Quickly changing she left her room and asked the nearby servants her way around. She had to speak with her husband about last night, what happened, they couldn't of…well you know… could they. 'I couldn't have slept through it, could I?' she thought to herself. Her mother never really explained what happened on a wedding night but being a nurse she wasn't completely uneducated about the male and female body.

Deciding that it was better to just focus on breakfast for now and worry about it when she spoke to her husband later. Surprisingly, she was treated very well by the servants and received the most delicious piece of chocolate cake she had ever eaten.

"My master wishes to speak with you now." She choked down the food she was chewing and shakily she rose. Following Albert up the massive staircase and down a huge hallway filled with portraits she noticed the luxuries around her. Everything seemed like a dream.

"Where are we going?"

"To his bedroom, he likes his privacy."

'His bedroom', she thought, 'so he doesn't sleep with me. Thank God!' Albert opened the double doors and bowed as she entered. As she walked in past Albert, he shut the doors and bolted them behind her. Her fear rose to the point were she plastered herself against the doors, hoping 'he' couldn't see her.

Serena scanned the room but could see nothing in the darkness. She was standing in the most well lit corner of the room, which took a little fear away from her. Then she heard a very faint movement directly in front of her.

"Come out of the light so I can see you better."

She decided to not speak just yet.

"Come closer." The voice urged her again.

"I'd rather not move." She whispered, her voice betraying her by showing her fear.

"It seems more that you are unable to," the deep voice said again. She hesitated closer until she felt his cold hand grasp her wrist. He pulled her even closer, right next to him, which made her squeak out in fear and surprise. He was sitting up in his bed.

"Sit." As he waved his arm, a chair in the corner moved by itself until it was behind her. She was too surprised to do anything but sit. She kept her eyes on the chair wondering whether it was going to whisk her away.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The question just burst out to her embarrassment but after it did she decided that it was a really good question to ask and waited for the response.

:Silence:

"No."

"Really." She said happily surprised.

"No guarantees." He said emotionless as he shrugged. He picked up a glass of dark liquid and drank it.

"Can you please come a little more into the light so I can see you?" she whispered. He waved his right hand and candlelight filled the room. For the first time she could clearly see him. He seemed human except for his very pale features and deep dark red eyes. He had black hair that almost looked silvery in the light. Unlike what she had expected, he didn't look like an old man at all he was also well built and had broad shoulders. When he spoke she could see his fangs.

'Why is he sitting in his bed talking to me? I wonder if he is ill or something. It just seems out of place to do something like that,' Serena thought to herself.

"I expect total obedience."

"So if I obey you then you won't hurt me?"

"No guarantees." She sighed.

"Are you going to eat me?"

He felt like grinning at her question.

"You mean drink your blood, we shall see... the gardens are open to you but do not leave without telling someone during the day. At night it is no problem because I will be there," Serena shuddered, "Do not stray past the boundaries of my land. You are not allowed to leave."

"I understand." She didn't know whether he was joking or not.

"Do not leave the front gates, not only are you not allowed to but it is also for your own protection."

"Alright." She wanted to ask from what, maybe from him, but she kept silent.

"Albert will show you to your room."

"You're not going to throw me in the dungeon?"

"No guarantees."

She didn't know how to bring it up but she had to know, "Last night…well…what exactly happened?"

His eyebrow raised, "What was supposed to happen?"

She looked confused and said nothing, taking that as a hint that they did nothing.

"You seemed uncomfortable sleeping in that dress. I thought it was best."

She didn't know whether to thank him or feel violated. She decided it was better to just leave it at that. Heading for the door she waiting until Albert opened it. He had been waiting for her.

"Your permanent room will not be ready for a few move days. I apologize for inconveniencing you with your room now."

"Why do I need a new room? The one I have is just fine."

"It is not fit for the mistress of the house." She decided that these people here were too set in their ways to argue so she just nodded. After he was done telling her what she could and could not do, where she could and could not go Serena felt tired all over again. She excused herself after he was done and made her way back to her room.

'It seems that I was wrong about this one. I am pleased that I need not bother with her since she has promised to stay,' he thought.

'But...she is a human, so I cannot take her word as truth,' he coughed. 'This horrible illness must cease at once. I must make sure that I am well healed soon' he thought to himself. It seems I will need more than her promise if I am to trust her. Hummm...we shall see,' he turned his thoughts to his enemies, took another sip of blood, and continued to finish his manuscripts.

* * *

The next morning the rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains waking Serenity up. It couldn't have been past eight-o clock when a knock on the door summoned her downstairs for breakfast. Serena heard another knock at the door and opened it. Suddenly a bustle of maid hurried in to help her dress. 'Not again' she thought. They dressed her in a light blue dress and hustled her outside. She wanted to make conversation but then decided against it since they seemed too busy cleaning and making the bed to bother answering. 'I hope that I meet at least one woman that I can be friends with' Serena thought to herself.

She headed downstairs to the dining room, where she was served a variety of breakfast entries. After she was finished she walked down the maze-like hallways curious she opened each door investigating what was behind it. Opening the last double doors her eyes widened, she was in the most massive library that she had ever seen, or ever heard of. There were rows upon columns of books, more than she could read in a life time. Certainly awed by this she entered slowly. Suddenly the curtains closed by themselves sending the darkness to settle around her, a cold chill swept into the room and than 'he' came in.

"Good morning," she said a little unnerved. He slightly bowed his head to acknowledge but said nothing.

"I thought you didn't come down during the day."

"I don't."

She fell quiet wondering what he was doing up then. He moved away from her and started to scan the bookshelves. She kept her distance from him. Sitting down she opened a book and started to read. She peered over her book and to see him watching her. She quickly looked down again trying to read but was still too unnerved with him so close. She sighed, closed the book and stood up thinking it better to leave then stay in that awkward situation. She walked outside and noticed the stables to the far right side where she had heard that 'he' had many horses kept.

She entered, spotted a horse brush, and picked it up to start combing a white mare. Suddenly something started a deep growling at her. She bent down slowly at first not sure what to make of the noise. Spotting a pair of yellow eyes watching her, her heart sped up. Slowly, as to not make any sudden movements, she edged away from the angry animal. "Good doggy," she whispered. It snapped, its teeth making a biting sound, which so scared that she reared up and ran outside only to be surrounded and circled by more dogs. All started to snap at her and some even managed to tear her dress to pieces as she was hauling herself up a tree. Breathing heavily she settled herself on a heavy branch and watching as the animals lay beneath watching her, some circling and others sitting.

"Wahahahahahahah! Somebody help me!!" she screamed, she had been there for at least twenty minuets.

Just then she spotted 'him' walking towards her and sighed with relief. 'About time,' she shook her head to herself. As he came close the animals stopped growling at her and went to their master. They all wanted to be patted by him but he was too busy being confused by Serena to notice them. Her dress was in tatters and it was barely hanging onto her body. He turned his head to the side assessing her and she quickly covered her body with her hands blushing.

"Well!! Are you quite finished staring at me?"

"I've never seen anybody climb a tree as fast as you before," he kept looking at her torn clothes as he shook his head at her.

"I didn't do this to myself. Your dogs are trying to kill me."

"They are wolves." He patted the big black wolf, "They are harmless."

"Wolves are wild animals. How could you keep them around the house?"

"They protect us."

"Well do I look protected…huh?" she held up a big piece of her dress and noticed that he half grinned. 'He's amused...that-that ughhhhhhh! I can't even think when he's around,' she thought frustrated.

He came close and held his arms open to help her down. He shook his head at her once more and gave her a do-not-get-yourself-into-anymore-trouble look. And right as he walked away again the wolves started growling. She decided staying by herself wasn't a good idea and ran to catch up with him. As long as she was close to 'him' those beasts left her alone. 'Just great! Now I can't even come outside the house anymore without being attacked by wild animals.'

After that day Serena stayed mostly inside too terrified to find herself in another dangerous situation. She was quite surprised to find 'him' at the dining table though when she had come in for a snack. 'Why do I keep seeing him in the day when he himself admits he is nocturnal' she wondered. At first she felt awkward when he just stared at her eating, but then she started talking to him. Nothing of great importance but the small talk made her feel more at ease, the mood has lightened surprisingly; she guessed that he was very intrigued by her. 'I guess he's not used to being around humans much, but I'm not sure why he is this interested,' she thought to herself taking another bite of her meat sandwich. She finished the rest of her lunch and kindly excused herself to the bathroom. Slowly she was making her way down the halls when she remembered that she had passed the bathrooms, they were back near her room. Suddenly when she turned the corner she found 'him' directly in front of her. Her eyebrow rose at him startling her and confusedly shuffled around him. Giving him a bemused look once more, she continued on until there was another sharp corner. She found herself staring into his deep red eyes again.

"D-Didn't I just pass you by?" She stuttered confused. She looked back over her shoulder to find him standing behind her. For a second she was sure her heart skipped a beat. She took a breath and continued forward like nothing had occurred. She watched confusedly as 'he' strangely appeared corner after corner watching her. 'Am I walking in a circle or what? Where is the bathroom? And what is he doing?'

She decided to fully ignore him and it finally occurred to her that she did take a wrong turn again and then found the bathroom. She stopped walking when she couldn't take it anymore. 'How is it possible that he was behind me and in front of me? He couldn't possibly be in two places at once that would be ridiculous,' she thought. She noticed a window at the side of her that reflected the hall behind her. She took a step backward keeping the window in view with also being able to see 'him' standing in front of her. She turned towards the mirror slightly.

She couldn't believe what she witnessed.

'He' appeared in front of her and behind at the same time. Quickly she turned back and forth, again and again, seeing him wherever she looked. She ran to the bathroom terrified and slammed the door quickly behind her panting heavily.

From outside the door 'he' said, "Just making sure you don't get any smart ideas." Serena shuddered. 'Run away from a crazy lunatic like him, nah,' she thought sarcastically. After she finished she rushed back to the Dining Hall but saw no signs of the Dark King. She told Albert after breakfast about what had happened. She had since assumed that Albert was more than just a servant because she would see the King always privately speaking with him as if they were closer, maybe even related. She asked Albert about it and she sensed that he was being too modest about his relationship with the Dark King because all the other servants told her than he was like a father to his highness. He practically raised him so he really isn't considered a servant more of the royal family's great friends; he just decided to stay in the service of the King because he felt it was his duty to his charge.

"He has offered me my freedom as his servant but I would still continue with my duties so I see no reason to change my title." Since then Serena had become very close to him and completely understood why such a man was well thought as his intelligence and kindness were easily recognized. 'The King must not be that bad if such a great man would stay to help him,' she thought happily.

"He believes that you're going to run away," Albert explained.

"But I promised him I wouldn't leave. Why would he care anyways? He has already become King."

"He doesn't trust humans. And his own wife cannot run away from him. It would be disgraceful," he looked appalled, "Also if someone were to hurt you he would take personal offence."

"Why him?"

"Because you belong to him."

'Am I always going to be reminded that I am his possession?' she thought.

"How could I leave anyway those wild wolves would as soon tear me to shreds."

"You just have to let them get used to you once they understand they you are his majesties wife they will whole heartedly accept you." He excused himself by bowing to continue his work.

That night she was moved into her new room. It was beautiful.

The huge bed was soft and so comfy and if even possible twice as big. Just like in her other room there was the same silk sheets. Her closet was massive and filled with different dresses off all sorts and she even had her own bathroom. Noticing double door she approached to find that she also had her own balcony, which over looked the massive gardens. From here she could see that her husband's land stretched far with rolling hills and even a river, which ran into a small lake close to the house.

She decided to see the lake up close before she went to bed. She looked around happily enjoying the scenery but suddenly felt 'him' watching her, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck picked up. He was standing near a window on the third floor; it was his bedroom, just staring. She left to go read a book in the library, but he showed up there again. Now uncomfortable, she decided it was better off just to go to bed. It was a hot night so she opened up the windows but screamed when she found him perched on the windowsill watching her. He said nothing as she slowly closed the windows, wide eyed and silent, and than the drapes on him.

That night she woke up and decided to get something to drink. She was just about to leave when she saw another door in her room that she hadn't opened, so she turned the knob and stuck her head inside.

It was 'his' room.

'Damn it, there isn't a lock! He can come into my room whenever he wants. Cruel fate!'

She must have been too excited with her new room to notice before. She guessed that the dark form on the bed was him. The windows were completely hidden by heavy curtains and only one candle was left burning, which was giving Serena the ability to see anything in such a dark room.

He looked like he fell asleep before he had time to put his paperwork away, since they were lying all around him. Quietly, she approached with a candle from her room and leaned over him. Seeming almost dead in his sleep his chest wasn't moving and she couldn't hear him breathing, and yet he seemed in a peaceful slumber. She shook her thoughts away from him and scanned the paper work. They were of no importance to her, but she thought she would help him by putting them away. Unfortunately, while she was reading one of it, it caught fire from the candle. And in her surprise she dropped it on the bed, igniting the rest of them. While she was trying to put the flames out she dropped the candle on his sleeping form.

"Oh my god!!" screamed Serena.

* * *

My sister and I were laughing so hard with the fire scene. We were joking that Serena leaned over Endy, and right when he awoke, the red candle wax fell in his eye. And Albert rushed in because of Serena's screams and saw the red wax and thought she had stabbed him in the eye with the candle.

And then my sis said that all the "vampire doctors" would come and become obsessed with making sure he would get better. So they gave him shots and put him in a body cast. And when they weren't looking Endymion would limp away from them and hide.

Oh I think I should explain about how Serena can see Endymion's reflection since he is a vampire. Well, it's hard to explain, but he doesn't sleep in a coffin or turn into a bat. He is immortal but he can die. The only way to kill someone of his race is for them to bleed to death and/or not be able to drink blood and therefore die of hunger. He can walk in the light but not without being extremely uncomfortable. If he stays long enough in the sun, he will die. He sleeps underground, in the soil, but only to rejuvenate himself when he is injured or ill. That's why Serena saw him sleeping in his bed. I hope that makes sense. -

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Also there was a little humor in this chapter with the wolves. Oh! How I love that scene :tear:! I hoped everyone liked it.

Preview time Yayyyyyy!! In the next chapter what will happen when Endymion wakes to see that he's caught on fire? Also, Serena decides to break her promise to stay. She leaves Endymion's territory to go to a ball. How will Endymion take it? What will happen to Serena? And, what's this, Lucien finally meets Serena. Will Luna and Serena ever be reunited? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! Dun Dun Dun :Dramatic Music: This is SerenityTil5 signing off, sayonara!


	3. A Promise Broken

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I am so glad to see that you liked my second chapter. Since I am starting school soon I won't be able to update regularly. But I definitely won't stop writing, so check in every now and then to see if I have updated.

In this chapter I really wanted to bring Luna back, I thought that she would be a fun character to have since Endymion detests cats. I just wanted to explain that I am making her smarter than the average cat. She won't be able to speak English or anything, but she understands what is happening around her, think of her as a human in an animal body (like in the sailor moon series). Since the immortals can understand animals, Luna could be another main character, getting on Endymion's nerve and causing as much trouble as Serena.

I'd like to again, thank all my reviewers and also ChobitsXDarkFreya.

* * *

**Blood & Roses**

_**Chapter 3- A Promise Broken**_

* * *

The fire was spreading. And it didn't help things that Serena dropped the candle right on top of her husband's sleeping form. The blankets immediately ignited and the flames spread quick.

"Oh My God!!" She cried, trying to put out the fire. It just dawned on her that she didn't even know her own husband's name to call to him, but just then he awoke. He wasted no time as he realized the situation and threw off the burning covers as he stood up.

"I knew you were trouble!" he said in a low tone.

"WELL don't just stand there! Oh my god, you're on fire!" His shirt was burning and she started trying to beat it out. He caught her hand in mid-air and just tore his shirt off and threw the pieces on the bed.

"Good God, do something!" The bed was totally inflamed.

"Albert!" he shouted.

Albert ran in like he was waiting right outside the door the whole time, "Put out the fire!" Poor Albert raced to do his bidding as he called other to assist him.

'He' dragged her away from the danger right into her room. 'He' released her and she started silently pacing, Albert came running in with all the burnt documents. The fire had been put out but the room was ruined. Albert showed the documents to 'him' and her husband eyes narrowed scanning over them, he then quickly left to check the damage to the rest of the room.

"My lady, the treaty is destroyed."

"My husband's papers? Shouldn't you be more concerned with his room?" she asked confusedly.

Her husband walked back in; "You shouldn't expect a human to understand, Albert."

"A human?!" she angrily said aloud. 'He must really be angry with me for destroying his room,' she thought to herself, 'he has a right to be angry, Serena, let it go,' she calmed down and felt contrite.

"I'm really sorry. You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in my old room." Her husband looked so angry that at that moment she was so glad when he suddenly left the room.

"I've gone and done it, haven't I Albert?"

"It's not because of the room, my lady, you've burnt the treaty."

"Those papers? There were just a couple of notes."

"A treaty is a very important piece of paper. It's hard to put one together, especially since we are still having trouble with the mortals. His Grace has been working on them for years."

"Ummm... what should I do?" she was worried now.

"Stay out of his way."

* * *

Rumors had already spread like wildfire that she had tried to kill her own husband to escape her marriage; she didn't think he would be very happy with that at all when she heard about them from one of her maids. 'He' had shut himself in his study since the fire and refused to come out until he had finished redoing them. Serena felt extremely remorseful and wished with all her heart that she could do something for him. Anything that might brighten him up or, she supposed, darken him, whatever makes him happy. She thought of making him some treats but remembered that he didn't eat food. She was good at making clothes, but really, only dresses, and she was sure he didn't want one of those. But there was one other thing that she could do.

She worked so hard to make it perfect. She was finally done making his present; she tied a satin bow on it and walked down to his study. On the fifth day since the fire she finally saw him come out to 'feed,' as he called it, but quickly went back in the room and bolted the door. At least he had eaten; he wouldn't be too irritable then. She edged closer to his study and knocked on the door.

No answer.

But that wasn't about to stop her. So she quickly ran into her room opened the door which joined both the room to walk right in on him writing furiously on his desk. Closing it behind her she immediately saw his eyes jump to watch her from his long desk across the room. 'He looks really tired,' she had second thoughts about interrupting him but it was too late anyway.

"Um...I wanted to say I was sorry again. I know that this is all my fault," she sighed, "I didn't know how to convince you that I am truly apologetic. So I made this for you."

He stared at her, unblinking, the animal that she held in her hands looked mangled.

"Is it food?"

"No-no it's a stuffed animal," she held it towards him.

"What is that?"

"A stuffed animal, you know, a toy. I didn't know what else to make for you. You're supposed to name him and…," but she stopped knowing that he just didn't get it.

"I am not amused. Leave it on the table."

"Okay, I'll just let you two get acquainted." She put the bear on the table facing him. He looked at the bear and then looked at her. "Do you forgive me?"

Sigh, 'What have I done to deserve this?' he thought as he nodded.

Relieved she said, "Thank you." He went back to his work, briefly lifting his head to see the bear silently watching him. Slightly disturbed he went back to writing, wondering why humans had such useless things as toys.

As he left his room a few hours later he bumped into Serena. 'She is up pretty late. I hope she is not up to something,' he thought.

"Oh hello I didn't think that I would see you," Serena was generally surprised because he usually kept to himself since the fire incident.

"It seems you are more out of place here than me. It is very early shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well I was having some trouble sleeping so I decided to take a walk."

"If I had known that you were out this late I would have given you a personal guard."

"Oh you don't have to go that far. I don't really go outside that much at night. I am happy just looking around, you have a beautiful home it seems that I see something new everyday."

"I hope that you are adjusting." Serena's eyebrow rose in surprise due to this caring tone. She decided that now was a good time to ask him all the questions she had been wanting to. As if he had read her mind he asked her to take a seat on the closest pair of marble benches to talk, she obliged. That was of course after she tripped on it and stumbled to the ground but he was there in an instant to help her up.

He did not ask if she was okay while she dusted herself off but he was looking her up and down as if mentally reading something to himself.

The love seat afforded no room between them which made Serena feel awkward. "I am very surprised that it would matter whether I adjusted or not to you." He gave her a small side grin but did not choose to answer.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"You may always ask me anything you wish it is my choice whether or not to tell you," came his deep melodic voice, "My name is Endymion."

She smiled wide, 'Finally, at least it is a little more personal between us."

She took the risk trying to be honest with him, "I was scared that we would always be awkward."

He just stared out into the dark forest, "It will not be." The conversation continued a little while longer but soon it became obvious that she was too tired to continue.

She had wanted to ask why he was being so personable but decided against it thinking she might insult him in the process.

A few minutes later he offered to accompany her back to her room and she nodded her acceptance. Once at the door she said good night and closed the door as she spotted Albert approaching to speak with Endymion.

"Should I bring her something to eat or drink, my lord?"

"Albert have I not continually asked you to address me by my first name."

"And you shall have to continue My Lord, it is not proper at least until I get used to it."

"Sometimes even I have to question propriety. No she is very tired she has retired for the night."

"I have hoped that you are getting along with her. She means well she's a little clumsy from her "over eagerness"."

"She is very…" he paused and looked back at her door not seeing Albert crack a small smile, "…very clumsy." They parted ways and went back to work but Albert did notice his change in attitude, he did seem more focused and relaxed.

* * *

Serena had bumped into Albert the next day while walking in the garden. He seemed to be in need of assistance, he was juggling too many items, while trying to walk fast.

"Do you need some help?"

"Of course not, My Lady, it would be entirely inappropriate for the mistress of the house to help the workers," he appeared very stern.

"I don't mind," he gave her a sideways look, "really, I really don't mind." He shook his head. 'Be adamant,' she thought.

"I order you to give me those items." He smiled at her hesitant tone, "Thank you my lady you are too kind." She took as much as she could or really as much as he allowed her and followed him outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training grounds, the King wants these items to help with his instruction."

"He is training his men? Are they in his army?"

"Yes." They kept walking until they came to a place where she had never been before. It was an open clearing to the far left of the castle. It took her a moment to stop the king, as his back was facing her. He was speaking to at least fifteen men.

Albert leaned close, "It is the highest honor to train with his majesty. Only a select few, whom he chooses himself, may come."

Serena was very impressed; they all looked like serious warlords, no doubt deadly warriors. 'No wonder we lost the war," she thought as they started to spar with each other, 'there is no way we could have ever beaten them.'

Her husband saw her coming and frowned, "Why is she carrying those, Albert?" Looking down, she thought she was only carrying boxes; she guessed the weapons were inside. Albert tried to tell him that she had commanded him to let her help but the King just frowned all the more.

"He was struggling. I wanted to help."

"A queen should not do menial chores." She didn't know what to say and was thankful that he took the weapons and turned his back to her again. He did nod to her though which made her think that in some way he did approve with her helping Albert. They others hadn't seen her yet so she decided not to introduce herself.

"Are you having a contest or something?"

"It is a challenge."

He went over to his men and spoke quick commands. They moved fluidly to follow his orders.

"The match will be two on two. I will see if you are competent enough to join my personal guard." Serena felt excited, see had never seen such a contest held before; she wished she could have been a part of it. She came forward so all of them could see.

Wanting to tease her husband she said, "And the winner shall also get a kiss from their mistress." To that all the men's eyes lit up and they started cheering.

They were practically drooling and she could have sworn that she heard some mumbling the words "gorgeous", which earned her another of the king's dark moods.

"Stand back men only I am worthy enough to receive a kiss from our queen,' said a handsome well built young man.

"No, I will best you, Andrew."

Her husband's scowl she noticed could have frozen hell twice over. She was having second thoughts about her offer as he strode up to her.

Grasping her arm, "You shall do no such thing," he darkly whispered.

"Well…," she said trying to figure a way out being the target of his anger, "if you do not wish me to bestow a kiss to one of them, then you will just have to win, won't you."

"You will never kiss another man."

"Win and I won't have to," she smiled at him hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with any repercussions later. His eyes like deep burgundy velvet pulled away from her as he turned back to his men.

"It seems that you have the honor of fighting with me men."

The men instantly drew themselves up as it was a great privilege to contend with the King himself.

It didn't really seem like a fight though when her husband entered the match. It didn't take long at all for him to beat everybody. A soldier named Dimitri was the last to go up against the King. This was the final round but Serena wasn't even watching anymore. She was bandaging the rest of the poor soldiers. Endymion wasn't even giving them a chance. What was really amazing to her was their speed and fighting technique, their main weapons were their swords used to finish their opponents off. When the match had first started and she had seen the first swipe a soldier had taken against her husband, she had almost screamed and ran to him. She had never witnessed a real fight and thought that the challenged that Endymion had offered was more of a game. After the fifth match it didn't bother her at all 'He's already gotten me used to blood sport this is incredible,' she shook her head at herself. With one final strike against Dimitri, her husband had won and Dimitri had resigned and conceded that his King had beaten him. Endymion was looking quite pleased with himself but neither smiled nor boosted. 'Oh my,' Serena thought to herself after the fight was finished, he seemed so invigorated and his presence was completely amplified by the match. Her legs felt like jelly when he shot her a slow smile.

"I don't think I should give you a kiss. That whole fight was one sided. You didn't even give them a chance."

"So now I am not to be rewarded?"

She was surprised to think that he actually wanted the kiss.

"Those poor men, it will take at least a week's bed rest for them to heal." He shrugged and stepped as close as he could to her.

"Do you not care for your own husband? I did not get by unharmed either."

"You are hurt?" He nodded but his eyes seemed to twinkle with humor.

"A kiss is just what I need to get better," he said with a straight face.

"If that is true than I should have offered a kiss to the losers."

"Then they would not have even tried. And as I have said before, you shall never kiss another man." He leaned down and covered her lips with his. Fire shot up through her, this was nothing like their wedding kiss. It seemed that fighting finally put him in the mood to show her some emotion. She had to tilt her head up to more fully reach him. She was going to put her arms around him but hesitated. She surprised herself by momentarily being disoriented when he pulled away, only a few breaths after did she remember that they had an audience making her brightly blush.

"Not one but Dimitri has earned my respect today. Your slow movements made it easy to overtake you; maybe two days without feeding will make you get back into shape." He walked away and left them grumbling.

"We can't feed for two days. I told you not to get on his bad side," the soldiers started arguing.

"At least it wasn't for a week again, I almost died that time."

"Well you two better find something because we're not getting it from Albert today." With more grumbling they limped off toward the house. Serena was still standing there, silent for a moment thinking over the kiss that she had just shared with Endymion.

* * *

Luna had gone through hell and high water to follow Serena after she left their house. She had trudged over a swamp, infested with killer mosquitoes. Out ran a pack of wild cannibal cats. And single handedly battled a ravenous hedgehog. Limping, she went back on the main road and continued on. 'Sweet success', she saw the castle up ahead. Crawling up close, she scaled the high wall and peeked over, sensing no danger she jumped.

The soldiers had just come over the hill and were walking toward their homes.

"Wait, Andrew, quiet, look over there." They saw a small kitten limping up the path.

"Hehehe, excellent. Good job, it's wounded, looks like it'll be easier than we had hoped."

"Okay, this is the plan. You two get behind it and we'll spread out in front."

"Here take these weapons, lets make it a quick kill, I'm starving." They nodded and took the knives, spreading out they got into positions.

Luna hobbled up the path, 'Almost there'. And that's when all these strangers leapt out of nowhere and attacked. "Hisssss!" extending her claws, she sprang up.

It was a massacre.

Bodies were lying in all directions. By pleading for their lives, the monster took pity on them and left them alive. All this fighting had worn Luna out. She hopped on a fallen soldier and curled up to sleep.

"For god's sake Andrew, don't move. I'll get some help."

"Please hurry," he whispered in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get the king. He'll know what to do." The soldier ran in the house and found the king and queen in the library.

"Your majesties, it was awful. A monster has attacked us. We tried to defend ourselves but..."

"It has Andrew in its grasp. Please come help us." They both got up and followed to see what had become of Andrew. They cautiously approached. And what Serena and her husband saw stunned them.

"Luna, you have found me. Ohhhhh! I was soooo worried about you." She ran up and lifted Luna into her arms. "Oh, you're not hurt are you Luna," she said.

Endymion turned to his soldiers, "A mighty kitten be felled the kings army. What will the mortals say when they hear of this?" He shook his head in disgust and walked toward Serena.

"You are not keeping it."

"IT!! Her name is Luna and I am. We left her all along and she has made it her all by herself. It seems that with Luna here we'll be safer than all your knights combined," she looked at the soldiers with claw marks on their face. So completely disappointed in his soldiers all he could do was scowl at them.

"Yayyyy!! See that Luna, you can stay with me. And I'll take such good care of you. Come on we'll get you some food," she turned to the men, "Shame on you for attacking such a helpless creature," she said chidingly to them and walked in the house.

* * *

Everyday was a repetition and it was driving Serena mad. She was eating dinner, as always at 7:00, when out of the blue her husband received a letter. Sitting at the other end of the long dining table she could not see from whom it was from. It was obviously a party invitation from the elegance of it. 'He' lifted his eyes toward her for a brief second and went back to reading. He didn't look too thrilled about it.

"Shall I keep out your clothes for the ball, sir?" Albert asked.

"No need." He tossed the invitation aside and left the room. Serena inquired after it from Albert.

"It is a costume ball designation only for our elite. His Grace never goes. He never liked those gaudy things."

'Well he should have damn well asked me if I wanted to go,' she thought.

"Could you go Albert?"

"Since I live under my lord's control I could, but people frown upon servants going to such events." Albert didn't seem angry with that, he just continued with his work in the other room. The other servants came in to clear the table and set new dinner wear out.

"Where is it held?" One of the servants answered her it was just a few miles north. She could sneak out, actually have some fun, and then sneak back in. It would just be for a few hours. The wheels in her mind creaked to life about her devilish plot, by this time Albert and the other servants left. She was alone and with no one to talk her out of her plot besides Luna who had hopped on her lap and meowed.

"I should ask the King if he would take me but if he says no Luna, then what?" Luna rolled on her back and Serena started petting her. "It is more probable that he will say no and then he would keep such a close eye on me making sure that I didn't go," she sighed. Getting up she searched for the letter where Albert had disposed it, she found it in the waste bin. Picking up the invitation, she read it and found the directions.

"Even if I was caught it would be worth it," she scratched Luna behind the ears, "At least I hope. And anyway it's just one measly little well deserved ball."

That next week had finally rolled around. She had since gotten cold feet and then again decided she would go. She bid Endymion good night and went to her room. Once in she quickly and excitedly dressed in a dark black dress, which flowed around her making her feel more a princess than ever. Hopefully since it was a costume ball she wouldn't be recognized. She sneaked downstairs, saddled a horse, and took off.

That damnable horse kept trying to unseat her though. When she arrived her hair was all askew, her dress had flown over her head, and her legs where half in the air as she held on for dear life.

'Just my luck to pick the one horse I can't control.' Hurriedly she cleaned herself off as best she could. Her horse had stopped a few meters away from the door and like a stubborn donkey refused to move with her on top. Getting off she had to pull the headstrong animal the rest of the way. Forgetting her embarrassment as she came clear of the trees and saw the mansion. It was alight with candles and the music could be heard echoing from the inside. Approaching the doorman he bowed as she quickly grabbed a costume mask from the multitude on the table and entered.

The first thing she noticed besides the decadence all around her was the violins playing such a sweet song. But she was pulled out of her reverie as she heard, "Your invitation your Grace." It was the head servant inside who was collecting the invites. Fumbling in her little black pouch she pulled out the folded invitation and handed it to him. When he looked down at the name on the card his eyebrows raised in surprised. He assessed Serena closely. "How are you related to his majesty?"

"He is my master." She hoped he would believe she was just a servant.

"I see." He bowed low again. "Please follow me." He led her to two double doors, which when opened her mouth dropped. The ballroom was filled with guests but the incredible thing was the candles and décor that really brought the room alive. And just when she was about to walk down to finally enjoy a night, the servant bellowed, "Introducing, his majesty's wife."

Her legs fell dead and her heart stopped beating as all eyes swung toward her. The doorman beckoned her forward. Serena just stood there, wishing she could just disappear.

"I told you I was his servant," she said in a harsh whisper.

"His majesty has no human servants," he said drolly. "I put two and two together," he looked quite pleased with himself.

"How clever of you," she said sarcastically. Right when she walked down the stairs a man practically charged up to her and introduced himself as Lucien. He was kind enough to show her around. She thanked her good fortune that she dressed in black because everyone else there was as well, it would have been even more embarrassing to stand out. All the other guests were very prim and proper as she tried to make conversation with them. She got the feeling that they wanted to talk to her more but Lucien gave them frightening stares and most they kept their distance after that. Not all seemed delighted that she was there; a few walked away from her presence, which, she could tell, deeply offended Lucien.

She sighed to herself not really caring about making friends at the moment because she was definitely going to get it from Endymion. He would be furious when he would discover she had left his house.

No one gave her a chance to dwell on those horrifying thoughts as man after man started vying for her hand to dance. It happened right after Lucien excused himself for a moment that she was swept onto the dance floor in a flurry. She could hardly keep track of their names as one by one they exchanged her song after song. When she finally had the chance to slip off the dance floor a dancing card was handed to her. It was made out in her name so that the men could write their names on it holding their position to dance with her. 'I am going to be danced to death' looking down at the full dance card, some men even scribbled their name on the edges.

* * *

Back at home Endymion was feeling uneasy about something. Something was not right…it was just too quiet. His instincts were off since he began sleeping less to come down during the day to be with Serena. He sensed that whatever was troubling him was not going to be good news. He first checked the whole house then went outside scanning the area. He was just about to go in when he noticed his most valuable stallion was missing. He quickly advanced toward Serena's room to find that she wasn't there.

Red flashed in front of his eyes and he felt his inner demon consume him as realization hit. Serenity's possessions were all there so she could not have run away but her leaving without his permission or any kind of security drove him insane. 'Will I never have peace with that woman!' he thought as he remembered that the ball was being held tonight. 'She couldn't have found the location on her own,' he contemplated. He then saw one of the servants who was there when he had received the letter; he barreled his way up to him and practically threw him against the wall, "Did her majesty take the invitation?" The scared servant turned pale white and nodded.

"She inquired about it. And I told her it was up north but it didn't seem that she would attend it without you." He said gasping for breath as Endymion's hold tightened on his neck.

"You had better hope that she is alive." He threw the servant aside and walked down the hall, turning back to whisper, "I will deal with you later." The servants around them turned ghost white and quickly skirted away so as to not anger his master any further.

"Get my outfit! And a horse!" He ordered his servants. He then rushed out and hopped on his saddled stallion. If his horse didn't already kill her, he definitely felt he would.

The Dark Prince arrived at the front door but did not stop at the doorman's surprised face. He just walked straight toward the ballroom. The hostess met him halfway stunned by his presence; she had to run to keep up with him.

"Your Grace, we thought you would not make it. It was so strange to us that you would send your wife here unescorted."

"My wife." He inquired.

"She has been dancing all night, Your Grace. The men are quite taken with her."

'Oh really,' he though, 'they were going to wish they never touched her.' But he wondered why he thought such things about a woman that only gave him problems. He strode into the ballroom unnoticed at first and found her dancing entirely too close with another male. For a moment he barred his teeth and growled as he almost walked over and ripped the man's throat open. He considered it again when he noticed the man actually lingering when he kissed his wife's hand.

Serena was just finishing dancing with her fifteenth suitor. Her feet hurt terribly and if this man didn't stop stepping on her feet she would just give up and scream like a shrew. He finally escorted her back and kissed her hand. She looked down at her card to see who was next, but was shocked to find that all the names were crossed out with a red 'X' and 'YOUR HUSBAND' was scribbled huge on the back. She looked up and everyone was bowing facing her.

"My wife should not be dancing with any man other than me." Serena jumped and knocked right into a servant to the side of her. Endymion had leaned down, behind her, to whisper that in her ear. She gritted her teeth as she slowly turned around to meet his angry orange-red eyes. He slowly started backing her against the wall with his menacing stride.

"Endymion, what a surprise, I am glad that you decided to join me." She hurriedly said when people started to stare.

"You're a mess."

For a moment she forgot to answer, 'Endymion is entirely too handsome dressed like that,' she thought kicking herself for caring about that when she was about to have her heart ripped out in front of all these guest.

"Uh..."

"You left without my permission that is punishable by death," he said with such seriousness that made Serena wince.

"Well..." She spoke again when she noticed him becoming annoyed by her silence. 'Hurry up and think of an excuse you dummy,' her eyes started darting back and forth and she started biting her nails.

"Furthermore, you broke your promise to stay, which is also punishable by death," he spoke again as her back hit the wall and she was trapped.

"But..." She looked desperate now, more and more people started to stop what they were doing and stare.

"And you stole my prized black stallion and my invitation which is also..."

"Punishable by death, I got it. You wouldn't have ever let me come."

"It was never your choice, you belong to me. You are my wife, and you will act as such."

"I am no man's possession. I am still my own person," she harshly whispered only to him getting angry by his statements. "I still have a choice; I still have my own life." She was blinking back tears as she was on the brink of either pushing him back to get some air or running for her life. Not being able to take the embarrassment any longer she shoved past him and tried to not look like she was running out onto the balcony.

He looked after her but did not move. "Long time Your Grace." Lucien came up behind him as the King sighed.

"She is more beautiful in person," Lucien said as he grinned in Serena's direction. Endymion frowned still looking in the direction where Serena went. "I made sure she was safe."

"You should have made sure she was not touched. You should have summoned me."

"Jealously becomes you and where is the fun in that. That poor gorgeous creature would not be able to have any fun with you around." Endymion looked like he was going to kill him. "What would she think if no one asked to dance with her?"

"She would have been reminded that she is mine." He walked away from Lucien who was still smiling and followed Serena's path to the balcony. He found her sitting on a bench outside her back to him. But he still noticed her sadness as her shoulders were hung in defeat and she kept dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. He stood for a moment taking in a deep breath; he was trying to calm himself down before he walked over there, grabbed her arm and shook her. His eyes were still glowing a deep red but after a few moments they dulled back into a burgundy.

She noticed him behind her and then turned her back to him again still sitting down. "I should not have left. I am sorry," she said softly, hopefully with her apology he would show her some mercy later. He came over, scared that he might actually forget that she was as fragile as she was, he couldn't help but put his hand on her arm needing to feel her.

"Of course it will never happen again. Next time I shall have someone, from your town killed for your disobedience. Their blood will be on your hands," he said with deadly menace.

"No, you can't. Please. How can you be so cruel? I didn't run away I just needed some time away…" she had almost said "from you," but caught herself making sure that he wasn't going to get anymore angry. He said nothing and pulled up to face him. Her eyes were liquid pools of blue, her lips slightly parted in her fear, and all he could really concentrate on was her soft skin beneath his hands. 'Am I to be undone by kind eyes,' he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he felt his initial anger dissipate, he then brought her back inside.

They were again surrounded by admiring guests, "Finally you have come to a party. We were afraid that we would never see you again," another guest named Willard had said.

Lucien came up with another man to greet Endymion. "Ah!! This must be your enchanting lady that has drawn you out," the other man said. "I am Gabriel it is a pleasure and honor to finally meet his majesty, the King's wife." He bowed and took her hand in order to kiss it but stopped when Endymion put his hands around Serena's back and pulled her closer to him.

"She is not used to such attention, Gabriel." Endymion took Serena's hand back before Gabriel could do anything else with it. "She _is_ my wife," he looked extremely menacing, "so you should not take any liberties." He pulled Serenity away from the crowd. "You don't think your going to get out of this unpunished do you. Maybe a few shackles will make it easier for you to keep your word," he said seriously.

Serena said nothing but her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. She did lay her hand gently on his when he offered, which did calm him a considerable bit more she noticed. He stopped walking when she did that but he did not look at her.

The host of the evening took the opportunity and walked up to them.

"I am honored that you would grace us with your presence, Your Majesty, even more so, since you so rarely come out. And with your lovely wife," he turned to Serena, "we have not been formally introduced. My name is Marcus Garret, Earl of Westhurst."

"I am Serenity Til Alexandros, pleased to meet you." Endymion held her arm back so she couldn't give her hand for Garret to kiss it.

"She is Serenity Daratransenof," Endymion corrected her with his last name. Serena had just been so used to saying her old name that when she blurted it out it came out wrong. She had no idea that her husband would take it so offensively as if she had meant to do it. Marcus noticed her getting sadder by the moment, she was looking down and kept silent, "Are you feeling unwell, my lady, would you like something to drink?"

"She would not. We are leaving." Endymion answered for her. Serena could not take his controlling attitude anymore; she promptly burst into tears and excused herself to the lady's room. Marcus was beside himself with worry.

"I hope it wasn't something I said."

Endymion sighed, "It wasn't."

Serena gathered herself together after washing her face. If there was any consolation from Endymion coming for her, at least she didn't have to dance anymore or ride that crazy horse back in the dark. In truth, she was beginning to feel out of place. Everyone knew who she was while she knew practically no one. Being the only human in the room did not help things. The people who had given her evil stares had started to get her scared. It seemed that her husband did have jealous enemies who were in his own kind.

She had made one friend though. Her name was Antoinette and she was so happy to have found a friend like Serena because she was also new to coming out to parties. With a deep breath she left the lady's room and found Endymion in the men's waiting room just outside the door.

Standing stiffly, he then walked over to her, "Come Serenity." He put his big coat over her and quickly escorted her out after nodding farewell to the host and hostess. He helped her onto his stallion and swung up behind her. She tried not to lean on him but he shoved her close to him as the horse started galloping. Halfway there he broke the silence by leaning down to whisper; "You should not have left. Know that the punishment that is inflicted on you will have been your own doing, not mine." She kept her mouth shut but started shaking in her fear. She bit her bottom lip in trepidation as they reached the castle gates. He hopped down the horse and pulled her behind him as he walked inside the castle. He dragged her all the way to her room and threw her in. He locked the door behind him as he left.

* * *

This story is straying from romance to comedy but don't worry, even though there is comedy coming in the next chapters I will make sure that when the romance part comes it will be worth waiting for. At least in this chapter you can see that he is getting a little possessive.

_**Preview Time**_. In the next exciting chapter of Blood and Roses will Serena be able to take Endymion's punishment? What will she do, she can't go on like this forever? Running away might just be the best thing, but with Endymion's already foul mood it could be disastrous! And if worse came to worse would Serena dare to choose death over her husband??


	4. Punishment & A Silent Forgiveness

Konnichiwa

Konnichiwa! Domo arigato gonzaimasu for all your reviews, but especially for PrincessSerenity324 because she compared my story to Beauty and the Beast, and that is my number one favorite fantasy love story. I wish I could thank all of you individually!! I had some extra time so I finished much earlier than I had expected. There were three readers who helped me with their ideas and I wanted to thank them. I don't know if they objected to their names being online, so I'm only putting their last names.

:A Big Thanks to Hannawi, Gyousano, and Tsukino!!:

* * *

**Blood & Roses**

_Chapter 4 – __**Punishment & A Silent Forgiveness.**_

* * *

She awoke to the lock being taken off her door. She knew how lucky she was that he hadn't thrown her in the dungeon or cut off her foot, or something extreme like that. Scared that someone was going to come inside, especially him, and do something horrible, kept her unmoved. Finally finding the courage to get up she headed down stairs.

Most of the day she just kept to herself. Endymion hadn't come down as he usually did. After dinner one of the servants said, "His Grace, is awaiting you in the living room." She braced herself and entered the room. Endymion was looking out the window hands behind his back clasped together. He didn't turn around when he said, "Sit."

Serena sat down on one of the red couches. "From this day on you are to take the responsibility of a servant. You aren't allowed to leave the house. No more gardens or walks. You will come down only to eat and work and at night you will be locked in your room. This will be how the norm until you respect that I am your husband and therefore you master. Because you can no longer be trusted I have assigned Dimitri to be your guard at all times." He turned around and walked closer. "You will wear the attire of a servant and will act like a servant. Albert will show you your duties."

Serena's mouth had dropped during his speech and after said softly, "And if I don't."

He coldly smiled, "You are very selfish, thinking only of yourself, now you will think and serve other people. Your disobedience will cost your town dearly if you so decided to make another rash decision. Now you will understand that your actions affect not only yourself but other people."

"B-but, it was my fault and I take total responsibility but you have to understand that I only left for one night to do something different. I needed to get out of the house and I didn't think that it would do any harm."

Serena thought deeply about the words he had spoken to her, 'What does he mean? How did my running away affect other people? Does he mean himself, did I affect him?' she almost started laughing at herself and then stopped, 'I guess it could have been bad if I had gotten hurt or something as his wife I guess it would affect him at least politically, but I can't believe I hurt his feelings by leaving. No there must be a mistake there is no way he cared whether I lived or died, he's probably ungrateful that I didn't break my neck on that horse and free him from his unwanted alliance.'

"If that is so then you will be happy that you only have to do chores. Your duties will start as of today." She sat silent and nodded her acceptance. "And you had better hope that I don't catch you outside of my house again," he leaned right in front of her, "I shall not be this lenient again." His closeness was affecting her in ways that she did not want to consider. He smelled of spice and she could feel the electricity between them. He seemed to as well because he pulled back up turned back to the windows. "You are dismissed."

She raised herself slowly and walked to him. Hesitantly she placed her hand on one of his upper arms and he turned around, "I really am sorry. I did not mean for you to be…affected."

"I was not affected."

"I did not mean it like that but…I…" she got frustrated at her lack of words.

He lent closer and she stood there as he placed his hand on the side of her neck. "Do not run from me again," his fingers sent shivers down her spine. She nodded silently and turned to leave. He seemed like he wanted to speak to her more but did not stop her.

Dimitri was waiting outside the room; he led her up to her bedroom in silence and locked her in.

'What just happened in there? He couldn't have meant he was worried about me. Even if he didn't want to say it he would never treat me like this unless he didn't care for me,' she was so confused.

Albert later entered into the living room with a glass of dark liquid on a silver tray for the Prince.

"Your highness I did not think you would deal so harshly with her. I understand that she left but she did not leave with the intention of not returning. She has been cooped up in here for the past month and knew after you threw away the invitation without asking her that you would say no."

Endymion walking to the nearest seat and taking a long sip, "I…did not think that I would react the way I did when I could not find her."

Albert slowly turned around and rose and eyebrow, "She was not hurt."

"She could have seriously been," taking another sip and staring past Albert. "She has to realize that there are rules for everyone, even a queen."

"I had no idea," Albert said.

"That…" Endymion continued.

"That you cared about her in that manner."

He took another sip of his glass and sighed heavily looking into the fire burning in the fireplace. "Neither did I."

* * *

The next morning Dimitri awoke her softly with a gentle knock at her door and respectfully handed her a servant's dress while deeply bowing. He led her downstairs silently he opened every door for her and bowed whenever she addressed him. It was a cute sight. She couldn't help but notice how well built he was and he looked quite handsome with his chestnut hair. Actually most of the soldiers here were the same, very, how should she say, 'healthy' and quite good looking and she was so grateful that they were all being so sweet to her, including Dimitri. A sullen Albert met her downstairs and explained her chores to her. The list seemed endless; the worst chore was cleaning the marble floors, on all three levels of the house.

But it wasn't as bad as she had thought mainly because Albert has feverously helped by doing as much of the chores as he was allowed and sneaked the rest to other servants. She was deathly tired after she finished cleaning her portion and went straight to bed afterwards.

She had been deeply grateful for everyone for their help her and was fervent when she thanked them, even Dimitri had silent finished a few chores on the list while she was mopping. Keeping away from her husband, she couldn't help but feel a little sad at her predicament.

'I understand that I have broken my promise and I feel contrite enough but I can't believe he is still making me do this, it's been two weeks already. I feel so bad, everyone that has helped has had such a hard time; they have their chores and still have to make time for mine too.' She had asked them to stop plenty of times but they were all too happy to kindly help and insisted that no queen of theirs was going to work, at least not without their help. Dimitri led her back to her room each night and locked the door. She could hear him standing guard outside she supposed just in case she tried to leave or get into more trouble.

An actual month passed and Serenity was, again, cleaning the Dining Hall floors when Endymion came in. He glanced over at her but said nothing and went straight to the table. He received another invitation to a ball; Serenity and he were the guests of honor. He came up to Serena, "Make sure you dispose of this."

Her eyes narrowed as she nodded. 'You dare me to do it again because I just might you insufferable pig!' she thought as she continued to do her chores. Walking up to Dimitri, "I can't take his cold attitude anymore. I hate it here. I want to leave."

"You should stay, if not for your sake then at least for everybody else's."

"Why? To forever clean these already clean floors."

"I shall talk to him."

"It would do no good, he is too hard headed. I didn't think I would be so tried; no amount of sleep makes me feel rested. He has worked me to the bone."

"In all honesty, Your Majesty, I thought he was extremely lenient with you. Usually people who cross your husband don't live."

"He and you forget that I am only human I don't have the strength of horses." Returning to the lower hall, she had finally finished cleaning the marble floors when Endymion came in…with the wolves. They had never come in the house before, so she became frightened at first but her fear easily turned into pure anger when she saw that the wolves had dragged in all the grim and dirt. It had just rained outside she supposed since it was mucky and the wolves shook off their coats splattering sludge everywhere. 'No! Damn it, I have to do the floors all over again,' she angrily screamed in her head.

"This floor is absolutely filthy. By the time I return I expect it to be immaculate." He coldly disappeared, his coat billowing behind him. Serena never felt so frustrated in her life. 'How dare he mess up my floor! I spent all day cleaning it! And was that a tone he used!? WAS THAT A TONE?!' She looked around. 'That's it,' she thought, 'THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!! I'm leaving! I can't take this kind of cruel treatment anymore, cleaning floors is one thing but making me crazy is another!' She had to leave and she couldn't afford to get caught this time. When Dimitri locked her in her room she went straight to making a make shift rope to climb down the balcony. She only took a few of her most precious belongings in her bag and made her way down. When she hit the ground she ran for her life. Terrified that he might have seen her she kept running even though a stitch rose in her side and her throat burned for lack of water.

Even when all her strength left her she kept walking. She put her hands on her waist and looked up to the sky her chest heaving back and forth and then continued on. Scanning the area to make sure that she was not followed she didn't think to look up, and just then, Endy landed in front of her. 'He can fly or hop on trees?!' but there was no way she was letting him take her back. She ran past him and must have made a wrong turn because she ran straight toward a cliff. Stopping and searching for another path she shook her head in defeat, there was nowhere to go except the ocean below. It was so terribly windy that her dress whipped back and forth. She slowly turned around to see Endymion calmly walking towards her, as if he were taking a stroll, he looked annoyed. Her anger flared.

"Stop!" she held up her hand, "I'll jump, I swear!"

"Don't waste anymore of my time."

"What, you think I won't? I'm through putting up with you." He didn't even flinch but he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You test my patience."

"What?! You think I'm joking. I'd rather die than go back to being your slave."

"I'm not going to save you."

"Yeah, you're going to save me because the only reason you came out here is to bring me back. And you wouldn't waste you time with things that aren't important. So I have to be important to you because you came to get me, admit it. That's why you followed me. But I'm not coming back! I can't take it anymore! I'll never clean another floor in my life; you'll just have to kill me," she hoped that her twisted logic made some sense to him because she was confused to hell.

"Finished?" He crossed his arms.

"Just leave me alone." She said slowly urging him on.

"Serenity think before you do this." 'Was I so hard on her that she would actually kill herself?' Endymion thought.

She wanted to scream and cry because no matter what she wanted to do he would always overpower her.

She shook her head at him, her tears streaming down her face. At this point she didn't care whether he knew how she really felt about him. "You couldn't just have been a gentleman. I gave up everything to come and live with you…thinking that you would keep to your word, I was so gullible." He was just watching her, his expression betrayed his feelings though.

She continued, "So I left for a few hours, does that mean I have to work until I die for you? I was willing to stay with you until I died, but you always have to look at the negative side of things, you couldn't just let me be!"

"I have given you everything. No other mortal would ever have disobeyed me. The chores were menial considering what I could have done," he finally spoke.

"Yes, for someone like Nocturne Daemons who have the strength to do them all; I'm just one person or did you forget that I was human, that I do have limits. And no you haven't given me everything, you have given me nothing but it was not by my choice that all this happened. I have been going along with you. Would you for once stop being so prideful and just look past the fact that even though you didn't want me I _am_ married to you."

The wind had picked up and she started shivering.

"I do want you"

"No…it didn't matter who you got, but it's not because I was special to you."

She jumped.

"SERENITY!"

Serena shut her eyes tight, wondering why this had to be the way to go. Was this the right choice? She wasn't sure but she knew that if things didn't change she would just be miserable for the rest of her life.

Suddenly…she stopped. With her eyes still closed she started to feel herself rise. Peeking through her lashes she found herself in his arms and him staring down at her. He lifted her high and started to fly back the way they came.

She was speechless. She couldn't believe he actually saved her. He read her mind putting a sense of calm into his thoughts so she wouldn't be in too much shock.

"Regardless of what you think I am not that heartless."

She was too scared to speak anymore. She had never been so high before and felt light headed. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a moment she whispered, "I knew you cared," and then buried her head back in his chest.

"Don't push your luck."

Looking into his eyes, "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you would save me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It is ungentlemanly to say that I lied. There should always be complete trust between a man and his wife," tears ran down her face.

Softly he said, "You lied and broke your promise about leaving."

"Are we still on that, can't you just let that go for me? And I did not break my promise I was going to come back."

"And as I have said, you belong to me. Your safety is utmost in my mind."

"If you wished to protect me making me work my fingers to the bone isn't how I would imagine you showing it," she was breathless, "…did you save me because you…have feelings for me?"

He didn't look too happy with the question.

Disheartened, she asked again, "Do you have feelings for me Endymion? Why you saved me?"

"Because my floors have never been this clean," he grinned. 'Damn him, he is insufferable,' she wanted to stab him in the eye for ruining the perfect mood. She expected him to say something more when they arrived at their home but he just left her in his study room.

"Did you bring her back my lord?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes."

"Dead or alive?"

"Unfortunately alive. I will never understand humans."

"What happened?"

"I told her to come back but she jumped off a cliff." Dimitri knew that Endymion never joked. He just walked away from Dimitri's surprised look, back into his dark study and shut the door.

Albert approached him asking him what had happened. "She jumped off a cliff." Albert was wide-eyed and stunned. Dimitri shook his head, "She has brass that one."

* * *

When Endymion entered back into his study, she was seated serenely in the corner on a dark chocolate couch looking as innocent as a lamb.

"Men cower in my presence," he said darkly and she picked her eyes to him, "My very name sends fear in the hearts of my enemies. I fight every war and come out victorious. I have the fate of the entire kingdom resting on my back, yet I cannot seem to control one small woman," he sighed, "You exasperate me."

"I did not mean to cause you trouble."

"And yet that is all you do."

"Is that really? Or are you just saying that because you want to teach me a few more of your lessons?" she crossed her arms in front of her; "Do you always have to ruin our conversations by sounding so chauvinistic and stop that."

"Stop?"

"Giving me that look that you're-in-for-it-now look again."

"You are in for it."

She enunciated every word and mimicked his deadly tone; "I'm not cleaning anymore floors."

"That's not what I had in mind."

"NEVER!! I refuse. I'd rather jump off that cliff again."

"I believe you but this is how it is going to be from now on. You are my wife this is how a marriage works."

"You didn't even want a wife. You just wanted to be king." He grabbed her hand so she had to follow him.

"I am your husband and king. And what does that make me?" He gave shrugged his shoulders hard so she was jarred.

"My master, right?

"Ah, so you can be taught."

"Ohhhhhhhh! You're horrible." He walked straight to his room dragging her behind him.

"As my wife you will sleep in my bed every night. You do try my patience."

She sighed, "Please I am not comfortable with sleeping in the bed with a man." He leaned close and she quieted.

"This is your husband it's not just any other man. Becoming a servant didn't put you in your place, maybe this will, you will act like my queen by being my wife. And I had better never catch you in the bed of any other unless you want me to make sure I don't catch you the next time you jump off a cliff."

"Oh!"

He started taking off his boots. "What are you doing?" He took off his shirt and got into bed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Not in this bed your not, at least not like that."

"Like what?"

"I demand you put your shirt on, I do still have my modesty."

"This heat is intolerable," he pulled her in next to him, "I usually don't sleep with anything on, should I continue taking the rest of my clothes off or will this suit your modesty just fine."

Her eyes narrowed, "But it's absolutely freezing."

"Are you going to continue talking all night?" he asked, exasperated, "If it's so cold then you shouldn't mind being so close to me."

Defiantly, she said, "But you feel like a piece of ice."

He pulled her close and she stiffened. He was very cold, she remembered when they kissed for their wedding and his lips were icy. However soon she felt his body temperature rising. 'He can change temperatures to…? This is ridiculous.'

Ridiculously comfortable was more like it. She had never been held like this before in bed. His arms around her made her feel fragile, yet protected. He smelled like spice and she found herself moving closer to him but it was still hard for her to relax her body next to this new sensation.

"Good night," he briefly broke her trance.

Serena couldn't believe her luck; this was the most awkward situation she's ever been in. Married to a stranger who makes her want to jump off cliffs and now she was being cradled by him in his gigantic bed. 'What's going to happen next?' she thought to herself before she too fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night she woke up because she was too hot. Endymion had moved on her side, and he was sleeping on her. In order to not suffocate anymore she moved her body to push him off but he wouldn't budge. In a last attempt she pushed so hard that she fell off the bed. Standing up staring down at him she wished there was a sharp metal object close so she could poke him back to his side but decided that he probably wouldn't be jarred by that either. So quietly she went to the other side of the bed and got under the sheets.

He them moved and pulled her close again, his weight was making her gasp for breaths again…'Oh my god, I'm going to die under this man…what a way to go,' was her last thought before she fell back asleep.

Serena woke up groggy from what felt like a long slumber. She found a pair of dark red staring down at her. 'Is this a dream?' He was holding her close and she was so comfortable that at first she almost snuggled back deeper to go back asleep.

"You kicked me off the bed last night. Did you know that?" she whispered.

"No. I am a very sound sleeper."

Her eyes shot open… he really was holding her, this was no dream. "You don't sound sorry that I was practically thrown off the bed," she said exasperated.

"As I have said, you bring such punishments on yourself."

"You know that you don't breathe when you sleep at first I thought you were dead but then you moved."

"Nocturne's shut their heart down, we neither breather nor have a heart beat. It's one of our advantages because our sleep fully rejuvenates us, it's a deep sleep we only wake when we want to."

"What if there is an emergency and you need to get up?"

"We are sensitive to such things and can send mental signals to wake others, so even if we do not sense it usually there is another that will and will alert the entire household."

"I see," she said very interested. There race was so truly incredible that since she had stayed there her curiosity had only been peeked more.

He moved up and away and she felt a cold empty spaced where he had been making her grasp the covers closer to herself.

"There are two guests coming tonight, I demand that you behave."

"Does it have to be today? I'm still very tired from the past week."

She waited until his back was turned to run behind a screen and put on whatever dress she could grab that was the closest.

"Yes. As my wife you must see to their comforts. It is our way and they are our guests."

"Well of course I will, if there is any job that I am supposed to do around here it's that one," she said over the screen and when finished left with him through the bedroom doors.

She instantly noticed the servant tirelessly cleaning their home, "They must be important people if you're taking such measures to make them comfortable."

"As I have said, it is our way."

"Would you be kind enough to let me go to the ball next week please?"

"No. I have an aversion to those useless meetings."

"Well that doesn't mean that I don't. You don't have to come everywhere I go. You have to compromise, that is what marriage is all about."

"Not this marriage. I lead. You follow. It is that simple," he nodded to her frown.

"I will never understand your ways."

"That is not required. I must go with you everywhere, it is our way."

"Then you are coming with me because I would really like to go and I'm asking nicely."

He narrowed his eyes but he decided that she was listening to him and trying so he would meet her halfway and so he gave her a nod, "I shall decide after tonight any antics and gagging you will not be difficult, even in front of my guests. They expect total obedience."

"Are they strict?"

"Extremely don't talk directly to them unless they speak first, they will think you not submissive."

"Oh heaven forbid that but I'm not submissive."

"You will be by tonight, make no mistake. Because if you're not they will demand you be flogged."

"You're not going to let them are you?" her voice showing her fear.

"No, I will not let them." Serena sighed and gave him a smile.

"Okay then. I will be on my best behavior." He nodded.

"Who are they?" she asked absentmindedly.

"My mother and father."

* * *

It might not have been blatantly obvious but Serena was forgiven. I just wanted to make sure that everyone understood that, that's why I put it in the title


	5. Meet the Daratransenof's

HI Everyone!!!! I haven't updated this chapter as fast as my others and that's because I went to the Las Vegas Anime Convention. It was great!!!! I won an award for my costume. OH! One more thing, if you see the name Dante anywhere it is supposed to be Endymion. I had originally made this story with that name because I had made him my own character, so if you see the name just tell me, sometimes it just slips while I am re-reading it. Anyways I hope that you like this chapter and thanks again to all my reviewers!!!!!!

* * *

**  
Chapter 5**

_**Blood & Roses**_- _**Meet the Daratransenof's**_

"They are my parents."

"What?! You mean they're still alive? Why didn't they come to the wedding? What else haven't you told me? My god, I have in-laws and you didn't even as much as hint about it."

"You ask so many inconsequential questions."

"Having in-law's _is_ important you know."

"You will make sure they are comfortable and have everything they need."

"Of course, I mean they're my parents now as well, right?"

"I suppose," he was watching the servants clean, "they don't like humans."

"Well, if they got to know me..." she sounded hopeful but he gave her a grim face and interrupted her.

"It will never be, you're a human and they are immortals. We do not mix."

"But you married me."

"I married you for the title of king not for any other reason and they know it." Serena felt her anger rise, she was doomed to be his little, insignificant, wife until she died she supposed. He would never let himself become involved with her. And she had accepted that at the beginning but now, she was unsure.

"They will be here soon. Go change, I will not have them think you like the rest of your kind." She looked down at herself.

'There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. He must really want to impress them. I better help everyone get ready,' she thought as she hurried off to her room to change.

Luna was curled up on her pillow.

"Can you imagine?" she was talking to Luna absentmindedly, "I have a mother and a father in-law now." She sighed and cuddled Luna, "I hope that they like me." She quickly changed into a formal black gown. "You better stay up here Luna if Endymion's parents are anything like him then they'll probably want to kill you too." Luna purred as Serena stroked her back.

They came at half past nine. Everyone was lined up at the entrance to greet them. Serena stood off to Endymion's left. Her hand was on his arm. He stiffly stood. He was very well dressed; he looked very old world and genteel.

"Oh I am so happy to see you again, Endymion. It seems that you are doing well," one of the most beautiful women Serena had ever seen said she came over and kissed her son on the cheek. He bowed low and kissed her hand. "And this must be your wife. I am so happy to finally meet you. You can't imagine the shock I received when my husband told me that my son was married, we even missed the wedding. I have been waiting for ages to see my son wed and then I get the news that he has already married. Well at least I still have a chance with my Virgil."

Serena was so surprised at her show of affection, "Who is Virgil, Your Highness?" she asked politely.

"Virgil is my second son and you mustn't be so formal with me, you must call me Megumi. You're my daughter now and I'm sure we'll get along famously together, seeing as we both have to deal with the horrible Daratrasenof men." She cocked her head toward her son. Endymion's mother was simply enchanting, with her sweet smile and kind character. Serena was expecting an elderly woman but his mother didn't look a day past thirty. She was elegantly dressed and her hair was down in a riot of black curls.

"You never told me that you had siblings," she leaned closer to Endymion to whisper it.

"Only one and he isn't important enough to talk about."

Endymion's father had raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what he would have to say to that." Serena bowed to him but he took her hand as a gesture to stand up.

"So you are a human?" Serena didn't know what to say to that but Endymion changed the subject quick. Like his wife, Endymion's father Drake, looked very young for his age. Drake still held her hand and then kissed it. Endymion hauled Serena to his side and put his arm around her.

"Don't you trust your father," she softly laughed.

"I don't trust you," he whispered in her ear. His mother, Megumi, was admiring his house as he was talking with his father. 'Like father, like son,' she thought, Endymion was the spitting image of Drake.

"Mother, Albert will show you to the dining room." Albert escorted Drake and Megumi to the dining room Megumi obviously felt very close to Albert because she put her hand through his arm and was talking very sweetly to him. Endymion went over to the place where his mother was looking. He slid his finger over the desk and saw the dust.

"As I thought, she's furious. Look at this place, it's filthy."

He looked angry, "Endymion, calm down, she's not angry and what are you complaining about I can't see any dust, you are over exaggerating. She's not what I had pictured at all, I was expecting someone stricter but she's wonderful."

"You haven't seen her angry, did you see the look she gave," Endymion clenched his fist, "This shouldn't of happened." Serena rolled her eyes. He was completely hallucinating. 'They must have been very strict on him when he was young or he must just feel he doesn't have their approval. His mother seems so sweet I could never imagine her ever making Endymion sad,' she thought as she followed him.

The two men held the chairs out for their wife's to sit as Albert served them. Endymion sat at the head of the table, to his right was Serena, to his left was his mother, and across from him was his father. The table was so long that Serena had to ask the servants to get the food from the other end of the table. The men mostly stayed quiet throughout the dinner. At first Serena was quiet until Megumi urged her to talk.

"I am so glad that we have met. I wish that you could come with Endymion and me to the Aristocrat Ball next week."

"Wife," Endymion harshly whispered, warning her to stop. She figured that if Megumi asked Endymion to come he would not deny her.

"You're going. That's wonderful!" she waved her hand in a feminine gesture to signal her husband, "Drake, why don't we go as well?"

"Megumi, you know I do not like those things."

"But we never go to parties anymore, this will make up for all those times, please love."

"Fine," Drake didn't look happy at all. Serena looked down so they wouldn't see her smile. They were just like Endymion and her except they wanted to be together.

"Great, I shall see you there then," Megumi said.

"We'll look forward to it, right, my love?" she drawled to Endymion. He gave her a menacing look.

"Of course, my sweet," his tone was less than kind as he clenched his teeth.

"I am so happy that you two are getting along. Even though this wasn't a love match, it seems that your marriage is going to work out after all." She clasped her hands together happily. Serena almost shook her head at her and laughed. She was the only one eating food; everyone else was drinking a dark liquid, which she guessed to be blood. Since no one else seemed to notice, or care, she didn't comment on it.

Luna was bored. She yawned and then licked her paws. Rolling on her back, she stretched. She padded over to the window to sleep on the windowsill. Hopefully it was cooler there than on the bed. But the window latch was off; it slid open to the gardens below. Curious, as all cats are, she hopped down to the balcony and then the hairy ground. Hairy? Something was growling at her. She had landed on a wolf and turned around to see its big yellow eyes staring at her. Sharp fangs and claws showed themselves as she gave a soft meow.

The wolf jumped up knocking her to the side. It gave chase around the gardens. Seeing an open door she scrabbled inside trying to find some place safe to hide. She ran into the kitchens to try and loss the wolf that was hot on her trail. She spotted Albert carrying a tray so she clawed her way into his arms. The tray was knocked down and the contents splattered everywhere. The big black wolf lunged at Albert knocking him to the ground. With a hiss Luna scampered into the dinning hall.

Everyone stood up at once, especially Endymion which looked so angry the glass in his hand shattered from his grip. Serena noticed this and winced.

"LUNA!" Serena screamed as Luna ran towards her. Jumping onto the table the wolf followed Luna. Salad and bread went flying everywhere. Glasses were pushed out of the way and smashed onto the floor. Baring its fangs, Megumi gave a soft cry. Drake, moving like lightning, pushed her behind him, away from danger. The wolf ran toward Serena hoping to get the cat in her arms. She ran towards Endymion, and with one sharp command Endymion stopped the wolf dead in his tracks. His tail was wagging and he was licking his chops. In this case Endymion would have loved nothing better than to have gotten rid of the cat, but not at the cost of having someone hurt in the process. Serena rushed behind him with a terrified Luna in her arms.

"Out!" Endymion signaled the wolf to leave and he happily complied. After the wolf had left everything had settled down. No one sat down at the table but checked if everyone else was all right. They then walked into the living room to sit.

"I wish to apologize for my cat again. I had locked her in my room but she must have some how gotten out," Serena was tremendously worried about Megumi.

"You need not apologize. It was quite exciting if you ask me." Serena gave a deep breath and then smiled to her. She then saw Drake walking down the hallway to speak with Endymion. He had a dark look about him and Endymion didn't look too happy either.

"You husband scares me," she whispered.

"He's as harmless as a teddy bear. You needn't worry. He's mostly bluster...well as long as he isn't angry about something important. You'll see that Endymion is the same."

Serena was very curious about their lifestyle, "Do you ever bite humans?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled sweetly, "all the time," Serena's eyes widened, "We just don't bring those humans to the dinner table, that would be horribly uncivilized," she spoke like it was commonplace.

"Thank you for being truthful to me," Serena wanted to put her hand on her neck.

"As I have said before, you are part of my family now."

"I don't think I'll be sucking on the necks of men anytime soon."

"Hasn't my son tried to change you into one of us?"

She shook her head, "No, is that even possible?"

Megumi nodded, "By a blood exchange. I'm surprised that he didn't do it yet. You've already been married for a few months."

"Well...we're not the happiest of couples," her voice went to a whisper, "he is always reminding me that we married in name only, he's often tells me that I cause him too much trouble."

"That's the same way that Drake and I behaved when we were first married. I was always causing trouble. Of course I never lit him on fire or anything."

"Oh my...uhhh...it isn't what you think, it wasn't intentional." Serena was so embarrassed, but Megumi just laughed.

"Husbands can be hard to deal with," Megumi nodded, "so Endymion is like his father then."

"I would say more so."

"I am very happy with my husband. And I am sure that your marriage will work out, too," Megumi looked so hopeful that Serena didn't argue with her but changed the subject.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night."

"So soon?"

"I promised to visit Virgil before we go back, so we have to leave tomorrow if we want to get there on time. He lives quite a distance." The men walked over and they said their goodnights. Endymion saw Serena to bed.

"I must go down to speak with my father, he is waiting for me."

She didn't say anything because he hadn't shouted at her for what Luna had done. And she knew it was coming so she pretended to have already fallen asleep when she had reached their room.

The next day Megumi and Drake said their good-byes.

"I shall see you next week Serena, try to stay out of trouble," Megumi winked, "And you better keep her happy son, because I will be so sad if I hear that she has jumped off another cliff," she said to Endymion. Serena was so shocked that she blushed with embarrassment.

Endymion didn't show any outward emotion but he sounded angry, "How did you know?"

"I make it my business to know about my son. I'm keeping an eye on you," she kissed her son good-bye, as soon as they left Endymion turned to Serena.

"Your cat nearly got someone killed," he looked enraged, "did you see my father when my mother was in danger, he was furious," he coldly whispered.

"And rightly so but it wasn't my fault. If anything it is your fault for keeping those wild animals loose."

"So I intentionally would hurt my mother is that your point."

"Absolutely not and you know it. All I am saying is that it is as much your fault as it is mine." Her husband's eyes narrowed towards her 'A servant would be whipped for less, how dare she talk to me with such a demanding tone,' he thought.

"That made no sense, especially since it was all your fault. Those wolves protect us from your kind trying to kill us."

"So now I am responsible for my entire race, is that it?"

"I do not blame innocent women for the crimes of others, but you need to appreciate that those wolves are here for our protection. And I have just the thing for you to show your thankfulness towards them. They need a bath, see to it."

"OHHHHH!!!! You are the most inconsiderate, difficult, and horrible husband anyone could ever have."

He shrugged, "Well being such a difficult man that I am, you should have expected nothing less," he then walked into the living room, leaving the stunned-faced Serena behind.

"I don't understand her. Wives are supposed to be obedient and docile. War is what I was taught, I know nothing of these relationships," Endymion swirled the blood in his glass. Dimitri walked over to him.

"Marriage is a battlefield, a bloody, bloody battlefield. You can never win, it's impossible," Dimitri said as he took a sip of his drink.

"If I may sir," Endymion nodded to Albert, "might I suggest you spend more time with her. If you get to know her better than you would be able to get along more, she really is a wonderful woman."

"And how do you suggest I do this?"

Albert asked, "What does she enjoy?" Endymion shrugged uninterested.

"You need to assess your priorities, Your Majesty," Dimitri said, "if you have to live with her for the rest of her life, it would be easier if you both got along." They both took a long drink. "We will help you, won't we Albert." Albert nodded.

"What you need is a lady who can help us. The Queen Mother, Megumi, would know what was best. During next week ball, she will help us."

"I would never bother her with such insignificant problems."

"I don't think we have that option anymore your highness," Albert said to the exasperated King.

'Oh my God! How the am I supposed to give them a bath?' she started biting her nails. 'Well first things first, water.' She hurried in the kitchen and asked the servants for the water.

"It shall be done, Your Majesty."

'I can't believe I am even thinking of doing this! But if I don't, that insufferable man will probably keep me from going to the ball. Damn him!!! Okay calm down. You can do this. What do wolves like? Meat? My meat? Oh don't think of it, you'll just get more worked up. I'll just have to bribe them with food. Hopefully they don't get any smart idea's and pounce on me,' she gulped nervously. Walking cautiously up to the horse's stable, where the wolves also stayed, she edged in and saw the water in buckets. Calmly she walked up toward the stalls. 'Oh God, if I'm gonna die please make it quick.' Kneeling down she saw the first wolf huddled up in a stable corner.

"Okay wolfy, just play nice and we'll all get along."

'No sudden movements Serena, these are ferocious wild animals who want to eat you and spit out your bones.' She tried to reach for it but it showed its teeth in warning. Pulling back she cried out in fear. She slipped her hand into her pocket and brought out a juicy bone. The wolf cocked its head to the side and stood up. Coming forward, Serena backed up to bring it closer to the water.

It reared back wondering what Serena was doing and then tried to jump on her for the bone. In fear she hit it over the head with the bone knocking it out. "Oh my god, um...excuse me, are you all right?" she came up close to the sleeping creature and nudged it with her foot. It opened its big eyes and sadly looked at her. "Ohhh, what have I done? I such a horrible person, here let me help you." She brought down a blanket from the stall and laid it on the ground. Giving the bone to him, he quickly forgot about her and started attacking it. She started petting him slowly to make sure that he was comfortable having her close and then she quickly she washed him. After he was done, the other wolves seemed to follow in step. 'Take down the leader and the followers give no trouble hehehe,' she patted the wolf, now sniffing at her for another bone.

"Let's see what my husband thinks of you," Serena walked in the living room with the big black wolf. After she was finished giving all the wolves a bath she had put pink bows in their fur. The wolf whined, while being dragged into the living room with the three men.

"Look how cute, do you like it?" She hugged the animal tight, almost choking it. The wolf looked up to Endymion as if begging to be put out of his misery.

'She actually managed to wash him' Endymion shook his head. 'I did not think she would do it. It seems that everything I do to put her in her place backfires.'

"Well, don't you like it, husband?" she looked annoyed when he said nothing. 'After I washed him and everything, if it was not what he wanted then why did he ask?'

For lack of anything better to say, he said, "He is very clean."

Serena nodded and petted the wolf, "Oh aren't you a cutie, who's my little wolf, ohh you're so cute especially when you give me that sad look," she hugged him again. Endymion shook his head at her and walked past the two stunned men to leave the room.

The next day Serena started making her dress for the ball. Endymion offered to have it professionally done but she said she had nothing better to do.

"Endymion, hurry, I'm almost done. Come look." She happily dragged her husband to their room. And what Endymion saw would leave him disturbed for a very long time.

'Goodness God!' Endymion's eyes widened. Poor Dimitri was used as Serena's mannequin. He wore the dress over his soldier outfit. He had a red face but showed no outward emotion.

"The size is just temporary of course. I'll have to take it in for my correct measurements. Unfortunately, since I have no female maids I could find, I had to use Dimitri. But you don't mind, right Dimitri?" she asked him with sad eyes. He quickly nodded.

"It is very well made," Endymion said still in shock, Serena smiled. "You should ask Albert to help you find some jewelry to match."

"Really? You would let me use the crown jewels," her eyes lit up. Her husband nodded and she hurriedly left.

"Take the dress off, Dimitri." Dimitri happily did it.

'By God, save yourself,' Endymion sent the mental message to Dimitri. He quickly left with a look of thanks.

'I think we have created a monster,' Dimitri mentally said to Endymion.

'You can't make these, they're born this way.'

The night of the ball the three men waited at the bottom of the stairs for Serena. When she came out, Dimitri stared, Endymion growled, and Albert smiled. The white dress was low cut; it hung off her shoulders, and made her curves very, very obvious.

"Where is the rest of it?" Endymion asked her.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Dimitri thought aloud and looked at his feet choking his laughs away. Endymion growled at him and Dimitri quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"You are not going like this."

Serena put her hands on her hips in annoyance, "What? But I worked so hard on it. You already saw the dress on Dimitri, you could have said something then," she said.

"It looked much different on him than it does on you. I demand you go change this instance."

Albert cleared his throat to Endymion, 'Patience sir.'

"You look spectacular, my lady. All the men will be jealous, and rightly so. I haven't seen a more beautiful lady in all my years," Albert said as he handed a shawl to her.

"Why Albert," she clasped her hands together in joy, "that's so sweet. I am so happy that you like it. I worked so hard on it. What do you think Dimitri?"

Endymion held his arm out for her, "Dimitri is too busy drooling, come, we do not want to be late." She said goodbye to Albert and Dimitri as Endymion helped her into their carriage. He followed her into the carriage and sat across from her. She was wondering how to make conversation as he was staring out the carriage window. Their personal guards followed close behind.

"I had hoped that you would like my dress," she sounded sad. He didn't know what to say. "I am sorry to see you are not pleased." He leaned close and putting his hand under her chin until she looked at him.

"I am pleased."

She softly smiled.

They arrived and were grandly announced in the main hall. With Serena's incessant prodding he danced the first dance with her. After they were done they went back to their seats. Antoinette came up behind her and surprised her.

"I am so happy to see you again. I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Finally a familiar face, I was hoping to find you here. I am also waiting for Megumi to come."

"The Queen Mother, she is coming, oh how exciting I have never seen them before."

"Well I'll introduce you."

"Really?" she looked like she was going to faint with happiness, "That would be a dream come true."

"Are you here alone?"

Antoinette looked sad, "No, I am here with my fiancée."

Serena decided against commenting on her friend's behavior, "Really, do I know him?"

"His name's Lucien."

* * *

Okay I am ending this chapter here but I will update again, hopefully soon so you're not left hanging. I hoped that everyone liked the little carriage scene with Endy and Serena, it shows a little more of his feelings toward her. At least he cares about her being happy.

**Preview Time**:Creepy organ music playing in the background: If Lucien is Antoinette's fiancé then why is she so sad about him? Time for detective Serena to find out and fix the problem! But it seems that Lucien doesn't like her trying to meddle in his affair. Taking out his jealous frustration on Antoinette, she decides to leave the party with Serena and Endymion. But, what's this????? Char! He's at the party and it seems that he isn't here to play nice.


	6. The Most Exasperating Day

Hello Readers! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter and hope that you like this one even more. I wrote much more than I had originally set out to write and that is definitely because of all the great reviews that I have received. I read each and every single one and always look forward to reading more. I would like to thank all my reviewers, as I do in each chapter, and hope that you stick around for more of my story, Blood and Roses.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6**

_**Blood & Roses**_ – _**The Most Exasperating Day**_

"His name is Lucien," Antoinette said as she sat next to Serena on a light pink love couch. They were watching all the couples dancing and chatting on the floor.

"Lucien is your fiancé? But he's so...so," she looked for him and found him in a circle of scantily clad women, "so..."

"So not husband material," her friend whispered as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes-no, that's not what I was thinking," Serena shook her head.

"Yes you were and so am I."

"You don't have to answer this but why are you getting married at all?"

"We were betrothed since we were children."

"Oh," Serena softly whispered, "do you love him?"

"I thought I did once but," her eyes flickered downward, "I want him to have eyes only for me...and...that isn't the case."

"And that's how it should be he probably just isn't used to being with one person I suppose."

"Sometimes I can't stand it...the way those women look at him and...the way he looks back."

"Does he know how you feel about this?"

Antoinette shrugged, "I do not know...I suppose."

"Well you have to tell him or he'll continue to act this way, do you want that?"

"No but I don't want him unhappy."

"Unhappy?! You must love him if you're willing to sacrifice your happiness for his."

Antoinette blushed, "I don't know how to tell him."

"Well let me try speaking with him and if that doesn't work we'll do something else."

"Oh I don't think that you..."

"Don't lose him Antoinette, what you have is a rare thing, don't throw it away." She left Antoinette and approached Lucien.

"Good evening Lucien." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Your Grace."

"Oh you mustn't be so formal with me."

"As you wish Serenity."

"Are you having a nice time?"

"Of course, the Aristocrat Ball is one of the year's highlights."

"Good, well it seems that Antoinette is also having a good time." He said nothing but smiled. "She's very beautiful, you must feel terribly lucky." He nodded.

'He seems totally uninterested. Come on Lucien say something.' "You must tell her how pretty she looks in her dress she was concerned that you wouldn't like it."

His eyebrow rose, "She did, did she?"

Serena nodded, "She's near the balcony doors, I'll go get her."

"I am afraid that I am indisposed now. I am supposed to meet the Countess LeCure at the moment, but I will remember to tell her before the night is done. Excuse me Serenity." He bowed and left. 'He seems annoyed! How dare he meet with another woman when Antoinette is standing all alone!' She made her way over to Antoinette. She shook her head to her friends questioning look.

"He says that he is indisposed with a Countess LeCure." Antoinette suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"It's probably not what you think," Serena was trying to calm her friend down but even she didn't think that Lucien's reasons were all that pure.

"Show him how you feel."

"How?"

"Do the same thing he is doing. Give him a taste of his own medicine. I want to see what he does."

"You mean flirt," Antoinette was shocked, "with other men?" Serena nodded and pointed to a group of men near them.

"Here's your chance. Be bold Antoinette don't lose him!" With more of Serena's prodding Antoinette swallowed her fear and they approached the group.

"Just follow me."

"Why hello gentleman, are you all having a good time tonight?" The men immediately stopped talking amongst themselves and bowed to them.

"Yes, and how are you two ladies doing on this fine night?"

"Oh we were just talking about dancing."

"Well I shall be more than happy to accommodate you," a young blond man eagerly said to Serena.

"You must dance with Antoinette I am still too flustered from the last dance," she waved her hand in a feminine gesture enticing the men, which seemed ridiculous to Antoinette and even Serena was inwardly laughing at herself. She was having way too much fun with them.

"Of course," the handsome man turned to Antoinette, "my lady, would you do me the honor?" Antoinette waited for Serena's nod before she bowed her head in acceptance and put her hand daintily on his arm.

"Antoinette," she whispered pulling her friend to the side for a moment, "you must act like you are having the greatest of times. You have to smile and laugh whenever he tells a joke. And above all you must give him all of your attention and ignore Lucien, all right?" Antoinette hesitantly nodded and followed her dance partner onto the floor. She danced more than one dance with him and for an affianced woman that was frowned upon, but she succeeded in getting Lucien's attention. He was watching her the whole time, even though the Countess LeCure was trying to have a conversation with him. They finished dancing and her dance partner escorted her back to where Serena was standing. Serena poked her in the ribs to say something.

"Compliment his looks."

"Henry you look pretty tonight."

'Pretty? What are you thinking Antoinette? Come on flirt,' she prodded her friend more.

"Only pretty Antoinette, surely something more?"

"You look very pretty tonight Mr. Henry," her eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together to make it seems that she was flirting with him.

Henry smiled, "You must be an angel to dance like that." Serena whispered something into Antoinette's ear, her friend nodded to her and turned back to Henry. She giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder complimenting him on his dancing as well, all within hearing distance of Lucien. Serena glanced at Lucien and seeing his dark stare she pulled her friend to the side.

"He must feel something for you, just look at the way he is acting. You have to slow down on the touchy-feely right now or I'm afraid he might come over and slit all our necks." Antoinette quickly nodded and excused herself from Henry. They decided to go to the library to get out of Lucien's path. Unfortunately he followed and closed the door behind him when they arrived.

"Might I ask what that was all about?"

Antoinette glanced at Serena, and with her bold nod she said, "I was just dancing."

"Just dancing isn't the word, I was just about to offer you two a room."

Antoinette sadly blushed, seeing this Serena stepped forward, "Well if you hadn't been so busy with your Countess she would have been more than happy to dance with you."

His eyes darkened, "So it is you who I should blame, Your Grace." Serena was surprised by such a cold tone.

"It was not I who was dawdling with the opposite sex while my consort was all alone."

For the first time since Serena had met him, Lucien showed his fury, "What I do with my affairs are none of your business and I would think you would know better than to try and fix someone else's relationship while yours is so lacking." Antoinette covered her mouth in shock.

"Cold words Lucien. As for my interference with your so called affairs I do apologize but let's get something straight I only tried to help Antoinette because I can see how much you are hurting her, and if you only opened your eyes you could see it as well." Lucien's eyes slightly widened and he backed down a bit.

"Stop it! The both of you stop it right now!" Antoinette screamed. "I can't take you two fighting over me! I never intended to cause anyone pain and I am sorry if I did. I can see now that I have acted out of conduct but I won't apologize to you Lucien. If you are so uninterested in me then break off our engagement, at least then one of us will be happy. Serena can I go home with you and your husband tonight I do not want to stay here any longer?" She tried to walk past Lucien but he grabbed her arm.

He appeared contrite, "What I said was out of anger I am sorry Antoinette." Antoinette jerked her hand away, took hold of Serena's hand, "Your Countess is waiting Lucien you better go dance with her before she decides to move on to her next man," she then promptly pulled Serena out of the library. Muttering a curse, Lucien watched as they closed the door behind them.

"I admire you Antoinette." Her friend slowed her break neck pace and looked at her.

"You don't know how long those words have been festering in me and now I finally feel like I can breath. Come with me to the ladies room before we leave I want to make sure that no one knows I have been crying."

"Of course but let me tell my husband where we I am he's probably looking of me." Her friend nodded as she rushed off to find Endymion.

"Where have you been?" Endymion's eyebrows rose. 'And more importantly what have you been up to,' he thought.

"I was with Antoinette, she and Lucien argued and she wants to leave with us. Let me just go to the ladies room and I will meet you down here okay."

"My mother will be disappointed if she found out that we have already left before she has even arrived."

"I will tell the host to give her out regrets, don't worry she's very understanding, I will explain to her next time we meet." Before Endymion could argue with her she rushed off to find Antoinette, who was already in the ladies room.

The two women were just leaving the ladies room when they heard screaming down in the halls. Running, they looked down to the first floor trying to figure out what was happening. A hand reached out and grabbed Serena from behind. Antoinette screamed and said, "I'll get the King," and ran off to find him.

"Serenity, I have found you." It was Char.

"Oh my God! Char, what are you doing? Let me go." Trying to pull her hand away he tightened his grip until it was painful.

'What should I do?' she tried thinking of a way to escape his grasp.

"Saving you from your demon of a husband hurry we must leave now, the men can't hold off the guards anymore." He tried pulled her but she pulled back. "What are you doing we have to leave now!"

"I can't leave!"

"Has he threatened you hasn't he, you don't have to worry I'll take care of him soon but I have to make sure that you're safe first."

"No you don't understand, he's..." terrified, she stopped when she saw Endymion making his way over to them.

"You have to go, he'll kill you!"

"You're coming." Just then Char's friend ran up behind him and pulled him toward the exit, "Char we gotta run, they've broken through," Serena was pushed back by the force. Tripping on the edge of her dress she heard a rip as she fell down the stairs. Landing hard on her side on the first floor the air was knocked out of her. Temporarily not having the option of moving she felt a warm substance rolling down her face. Endymion shouted for order and all the chaos stopped. Char and his friends had gotten away but were being pursued by the royal guard.

"OH GOD! Serenity are you alright?" she heard Antoinette scream. A guard had pushed his way through to try and help her but Endymion threw him aside and knelt down beside her. 'I will kill them myself for what they have done,' Endymion was in a rage. Serena slowly lifted herself up only to have Endymion slowly push her down again.

"Let me check for any injuries." Sore, Serena winced when he gently turned her over. Seeing her dress totally ripped she tried getting up to cover herself. Endymion tried to push her down again but she pleaded, "Not here Endymion." He noticed the state of her dress and lifted her up in his arms and gave strict orders to the head of the royal guard to make sure everyone got home safely.

"Wait," Antoinette, against the wishes of Lucien, still wanted to leave with them. She had to run to keep in steep with Endymion, "I'm coming too." She ran in front of Endymion to open the carriage doors. He stepped inside and placed Serena upright on the seat. Serena was holding what was left of her dress together. As he checked her to see if she was badly harmed, Antoinette held her hand and calmed her down.

"No broken bones."

"Thank god." Antoinette exclaimed.

"But you have a head injury," he gently wiped away the blood with his coat. Her head was already ringing and she became instantly dizzy almost blacking out until Antoinette started to keep her awake by talking to her gently.

"I am fine, don't worry," she said when Endymion prodded her wound again, "I just have a small headache," she shouldn't of said that because he gave her another frightening look and clenched his fist.

"You need not worry the humans who did this will not live long enough to harm us again." Now she was really worried. He would kill some of the town's people who probably thought they were helping her; and she wouldn't be able to stop him. 'Think about that later, you can't do anything about it now,' she thought.

"Please, can we go home now?" Endymion nodded and gave a sharp command to the driver. The carriage started rolling. Serena didn't care when she leaned on Endymion even though she had never intentionally been this close to him before. He wrapped his cloak over her torn dress and assured her that is was okay to release her death grip on what was left of her clothes. Antoinette sat on the other seat and remained silent.

"Is something wrong?" Serena looked up into Endymion's eyes. He had picked up his head scanning for something. The carriage was moving too fast now and still picking up pace.

"The driver has jumped off. It's a trap." He braced himself against the other seat while holding onto Serena. Serena pulled Antoinette close and held on tight. Suddenly the horses became unattached and the wheel spun off making a screeching noise that was deafening. The carriage toppled and turned over. They were thrown against the walls of the carriage until it came to a stop.

"Antoinette, are you alright?" Serena and Endymion had landed on her. She gave a muffled response. Endymion quickly broke the door down and got out. Turning back he helped the two girls out. Antoinette gave a soft cry when Endymion pulled her out.

"Are you hurt?" Serena was beside herself with worry. Forgetting about her own wounds she helped her friend sit down but she noticed she was starting to lose consciousness and sat down softly on the ground.

Endymion checked her, "She is fine," he said to Serena's concerned look, "she just took the brunt of the accident. Are you alright?" He looked very concerned.

"She is hurt though, we need to get her home. Don't worry about me I just need some time to catch my breath," Serena said holding her head wound.

"Lucien's house is the closet."

"No I don't want to..." Antoinette shook her head and looked at Serena.

"Shush, you are in no condition to move any farther," she assured her friend that it would be okay, "we can't walk right now. We have to get some where safe."

"I'll take you there," Endymion turned to look at his damaged carriage, "this was intentional, no doubt they wanted us injured or killed."

"Take Serena first, I'll wait here for you," Antoinette said.

Endymion shook his head; "Nobodies leaving anyone behind, it is far too dangerous out here alone."

"He's right. Okay you'll hold Antoinette in your arms and I'll climb onto your back," Serena said.

"No, I'll call Lucien he will assist us," even against Antoinette's wishes he knew that it would be safer especially since both women were hurt. He called Lucien and in a matter of minuets Lucien had come.

"What the devil?" He hurried over to the shy Antoinette that moved away from him trying to check her wounds. "Antoinette stop, it's ok. We'll talk later." Lucien looked at Endymion, 'What happened?'

'Now's not the right time,' Endymion answered telepathically. Each man lifted their significant other in their arms and lifted gently off the ground toward Lucien's house.

Thankfully Lucien's house was very close and in a matter of minuets and a servant opened the door immediately to assist them.

"What the hell?!" All the baffled servants were too bothered by making them comfortable instead of inquiring what happened. Both the women's dresses were hanging off their bodies and Endymion was all disheveled.

"Good God! Were you attacked?" Lucien frowned and instantly laid Antoinette on the couch covering her with his coat. Endymion laid Serena in a nearby chair as Lucien was checking the extent of Antoinette's injuries again.

"Don't..." she tried to push his hands away but he wouldn't listen.

"I told you I was sorry damn it," he turned to Endymion, "what happened?"

"It was a trap, those humans must have only attacked inside to make sure that someone could easily highjack the carriage outside. My personal guard was assisting everyone else home. We were completely taking by surprise."

Lucien's eyes narrowed, "Leave them to me. Those bastards I can't believe they actually would harm innocent women."

"No, we will both deal with them."

"Stop it you two, you can decided who is going to have the pleasure of killing them later, if you hadn't noticed, Antoinette needs help."

"I'll take care of Antoinette. You two can have the master bedroom in the south wing," exclaimed Lucien as he started to wipe the blood off the cut in Antoinette's arm.

"Serena..." Antoinette whispered, "don't you leave me with him."

"It seems that I don't have a choice," she looked at Lucien's stone-faced expression," he doesn't seem to be in a good enough mood to argue with now. Don't worry if you want him to leave you alone just tell him you're tired and fall asleep he won't disturb you." Lucien gently picked Antoinette up, against her wishes, and walked out of the living room.

"Come Serena, it's almost dawn." Serena still hadn't gotten used to sleeping during the day and waking up at night, so she wasn't tired at all. He helped her stand after she waved him off at picking her up again and was led her to their room. Endymion watched Serena carefully as she changed and got into bed just in case she needed help.

"Why did they attack I thought the war was over?" Serena asked as she threw the comforters over them.

"It will never be over until they accept it. They are amassing another army in the north. It is only a matter of time until we are under seize again," when he looked back at her she was almost asleep. He stopped talking and for a moment stared at her and then fell asleep beside her.

She did wake up once during the night because of the cold. It seemed as if Endymion instinctively knew because he moved closer and held her. His warmth lulled her to sleep again. She was becoming more and more surprised by his turn of attitude towards his affection for her.

Endymion awoke when Serena kicked him in her sleep. Since it was almost time to get up he decided not to go back to sleep, instead going into the bathroom to take a bath.

He finished with his shower and when he went back in the bedroom he noticed Serene had of course wandered away. He went downstairs and met up with Serena in the living room. She was eating a sandwich and reading a book. Antoinette followed behind him and went straight to her and sat down.

"I couldn't stand being in Lucien's bed one more minute. He stayed up all night just staring at me. After the first few hours I became really paranoid that he was going to do something. He isn't behind me or anything right?"

"Actually he is, but he's talking to Endymion right now." Antoinette breathed a sigh of relief and edged closer to Serena on the settee. A servant came in with a message for Serena.

"It's from Megumi. It seems she's really concerned about us. She wants us to come to the next ball so can personally make sure that we are alright but that isn't for another week so we do have soon time on our hands. I hope we can do something together till then."

"Oh I would like that very much," smiled Antoinette.

"You still have to take it easy," Lucien said disapprovingly.

"I'm fine honestly you act like I lost an arm and a leg in that accident."

"It might not be safe, those humans won't be happy to find out that we weren't killed," Endymion sat back against the sofa.

Lucien nodded to Endymion and then looked at Antoinette, "You two haven't fully recovered."

"Oh please Lucien, Serena and I are just fine," Lucien shook his head at her, "they only thing that is bothering us right now is your insistent pestering over us."

"Well said," smirked Serena.

"Of course I do but I must put your safety above all else." Endymion nodded to that.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, I 'm breaking off our engagement." Serena looked with a wide eyed this-isn't-my-fault and got up asking for Endymion's assistance to help her with something.

"The hell you are," he mumbled and took a sip of his drink, "we will be wed by the end of next month." Antoinette furiously fought with him about his attitude and behavior, which he admitted that he needed to change.

"You never told me how you felt. How was I supposed to pine over you when I thought you'd felt nothing towards me," said Lucien seriously.

"Pine over me…you yourself never told me about what you wanted," Antoinette started to blush, "so you do feel something for me?"

He said nothing and she smiled.

"Lucien is right, we should not be taking any chances," said Endymion as he came back over. "Until we figure out our next plan of action you two better keep an eye out for trouble. I don't want any of you to go anywhere without a royal guard."

Endymion looked at Antoinette, "They didn't mean to hurt Serenity but they don't feel any sympathy in hurting you if they could, especially if they know they can use you against us." Lucien nodded and added, "they won't get the chance," he looked at Antoinette again and she nodded her agreement.

* * *

Poor Serena and Antoinette, I put them through a lot in this chapter. I really wanted to put Lucien and Antoinette together. I wasn't going to fully tell their story, but I wanted to make Antoinette and Lucien more of major characters than they were. I wanted to push the idea that Serena is settling down and making friends. And if I were to just write about Serena and Endy for the whole story there would be only so much that could happen before it became repetitive.

Okay today's **preview time** I am thinking that this time Char does come back and he kidnaps Serena. He really believes that he is saving her but since he joined up with one of the last resistances of the mortal's army he is no longer in charge. The head general wants to use Serena against Endymion and he'll do so in any possible way. Unfortunately before they get the chance to she either becomes extremely sick when they leave her in the dungeon or she gets hurt trying to escape or hurt helping Endymion or something.


	7. The Council of the Vanguard Judges

I would first like to apologize for the wait but I have never stopped working on the story. I have actually had writers block for a long time because what I was writing I felt would not work for later chapters, which I have always had a clear idea about what was coming. I would just like to say that I do still read the comments and they mean a lot to me. Honesty I would not have started back up but because of such a huge fan base that this story has created I can't stop . This chapter is to set up the council which will come into more play later on but I really wanted to focus on the building relationship between Endymion and Serenity. This is for all the fans that have sent comments and have always waited for the next chapter. This is for you! I'm actually also working on chapter 8 with this so that will come out too, which will have more action than this chapter. –SerenityTil5, author

* * *

7: The Council of the Vanguard Judges

The moon was rising and a cool breeze was billowing. The tree blossoms broke off and floated to the ground as Kiba howled at the moon. Endy kept walking until he heard a soft female voice singing, soft, melodic, beautiful. He followed it, stopping behind a tree he saw Serena humming to Kiba gently stroking his ears. Suddenly startled from the rustling of leaves behind him she stopped and smiled when she noticed him.

Blushing from him hearing her sing, "You surprised me you should at least tell me when you sneak up on me. You know how paranoid I am at night," said Serena. Her white dress was gently blowing against the tree behind her.

Endy approached her, "Then you should not go out at night."

"Well Kiba is with me and everyone here is active at night, if I'm ever safe it's at this time. I knew you would wander upon me anyways, I've noticed you usually walking this path at night."

"Still I would wish no harm upon you. I trust Kiba will protect you but he is still by himself." Her heart fluttered, 'He cares for me.'

"Well you are here now right. I suppose that you can handle yourself if anything happens. Unless you would like me to call a guard for you," she was teasing him and he smiled.

"I don't feel fear," he said seriously.

"That's because I'm here. I'll protect you." She looked up at him and when he smirked again she blushed. 'At least she is finally warming up to living here,' Endy thought to himself he admitted to himself that though she was a handful he had come to enjoy her always teasing him.

The wind picked up making Serena shiver but she felt very safe, even at this time of night and outside, 'Endy will never let anything happen to me at least I can count on that. It's so beautiful out here; I can't believe that I am so at ease with him now, it's good to know that I can trust him.'

Flashback

It was after the rebel attack at the ball that Serena wouldn't go anywhere alone. She was terrified and Endy noticed it. Even going so far as to keep Kiba outside the bathroom when she was inside; now never going anywhere without him. During one night Serena entered the dark bedroom and Endy, used to the darkness was there unnoticed, by mistake Serena bumped into a cabinet and Endy reached out to grab her. Startled she screamed so loud that it even startled Kiba which growled.

"Serena calm down, I'm here don't worry. Nothings going to hurt you, I'm here just breath." Endy pulled her close and put his hands on her back trying to slow her breathing.

"Oh Endy you scared me so much, please don't do that again please," she was furiously shaking while he was trying to calm her down Albert burst in with armed guards, "Your highness, are you alright?" Albert noticed Endy and backed down.

"Everything's under control, you are dismissed." The guards bowed and followed Albert out. Endy helped Serena sit on the edge of the bed and he knelt in front of her and held her shoulders, "Serenity look at me," he said softly to her as she lifted her head up, "you will never be harmed by me. No matter what happens between us or anyone else you have my word that I will never harm you." Serena nodded still in shock silent.

"I thought it was them (rebels). I know that they didn't want to hurt me the last time…but they wanted me and I'm not sure what purpose."

Endy slowly rubbed her shoulders and she looked up straight in his eyes.

"They will never get the chance with me around."

There was a moment of silence between them and they both felt a connection with each other. Each one waited for the other to move but neither did. 'Just breathe Serena you're hallucinating, what is he waiting for? Why is he looking at me like that? It looks like he wants to kiss me,' she blushed in the dark which Endy could obviously see. 'Out of all the women in the world it had to be a human,' he thought to himself slowly moving himself close to her. She moved towards him and closed her eyes, yet suddenly a knock came at the door which jarred Serena backwards. Endy cursed under his breath, "Enter!" he shouted.

It was Albert which brought a drink for Serena, "Would you like some juice, I was worried about her majesty." Serena smiled and nodded still clutching her chest from the earlier scare. Since then Serena calmed down more and as long as Endy was somewhere close or in the house she did not bother too much about worrying herself sick.

End Flashback

Again the wind picked up and Serena shivered, which prompted Endy to taking off his coat and putting it around her shoulders. She smiled, "You're sweet thank you, are you sure that you are not cold."

"I don't feel cold."

"Wow you don't feel much do you?" she laughed at him, "You're just the big bad unfeeling wolf aren't you."

"No one has ever laughed at me before, be aware that I am a big wolf so be careful."

"Ahhh is that a threat then," she laughed again knowing that he was only teasing her, "so what are you going to do then."

"Are you sure provoking me is a smart decision?" 'She does love to test me….I suppose that's refreshing,' he thought to himself.

She laughed, "Would you care to take a walk with me just for awhile before I go to sleep?" He nodded and they walked awhile together just chatting about each others day.

"I was wondering if I could visit my home. I have a little of my own money left and there was some shopping that I wanted to do down there."

"This is your home," he said it a little forcefully which drew her back a little.

"Well I suppose I mean yes this is my home but do you mind if I visit the village?"

"As long as you take someone you have my permission."

"Thanks and…I'm very happy that you consider me a part of your home." He looked down at her, "I do." They continued to walk together and each moved a little closer to the other, Kiba hopping behind them and Serena felt happy that she could finally call this place home.

The next day Serena slept in from the long night. Endy was sleeping next to her in bed totally covered and only wisps of his hair was apparent from above the comforter. The room was pitch dark from the huge drapes covering the windows. She must have slept all day because her moving had awakened Endy.

"You're up early," she said surprised peeking at him.

He sat up and got up out of bed, "Actually it is the usual time that I wake. It is you that have overslept."

"I can't believe I overslept so much. I guess that you are rubbing off on me more than I noticed." He got dressed and escorted her out not saying anything to her. 'He's a lot more serious today, something probably happened or is going to happen.' They split as Serena went to get a bite to eat in the dining hall and Endy disappeared into his meet hall.

As Serena was leaving after having a great breakfast she notice a group of pretty impressive and intimidating iron clad figures walking towards her. She backed up at first not knowing who they were and what they were doing there. They walked right past her; two where looking straight at her but then turned their heads to walk into the meeting room where Endy went.

Serena's curiosity was picket but she continued down after them passing the meeting hall and hearing commotion. 'I guess they are arguing over something, let's just go in for a peak.' She looked through the peep hole but couldn't see much. Sighing she tried to keep herself busy by writing a letter to Antoinette hoping that she was doing alright.

Luna caught up with her and sat in her lap, they both fell asleep until the unlocking of the meeting hall jarred her awake. Curious she peaked down the hall at them leaving, they were all talking but she noticed that one of them took off their helmets and it was a beautiful dark-haired green eyed girl. She was talking intently with Endy and they were both removed from the main group making what ever they were talking about something very personal.

Serena's eyes narrowed and she felt a bubbling in her stomach, 'Oh my gosh am I getting jealous?!?!?!' she rolled her eyes at herself and continued down the corridor as the group left to place herself between Endy and the beautiful woman but by the time she reached there she was already gone with the rest.

"Endy who were those people I have never seen them before."

"Those were the Vanguard Judges. They are my council, sometimes we have meetings regularly other times only when we have a problem or important decisions that we have to make. There are seven of them; the council leader is called Rothbone he has been with me since I was a child. He also advised my father when he was king."

"Oh so am I going to meet them?" 'Especially that one girl……' she thought.

"They are staying here for a time so you will probably be introduced each of them before they leave."

Endy bid farewell as he went to go feed in the dining hall and Serena went down the corridor looking for Kiba to play with but just then she spotted the girl that was talking to Endy leaving her room. 'I know I shouldn't but what if they are together…I need to know….or I'm going to go crazy.' Serena ran in the room when she thought no one was looking and started rifling through the items. Looking for anything like a love note but all she started to see was guy stuff. She lifted a magazine and saw girls all over it. "What the…?!?! Wow she's into some strange stuff." Suddenly she heard someone coming and ran under the bed. The door opened and she saw someone making his way across until he sat on the bed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Serena had to be helped out by the man. He was blonde-haired blue-eyed and very well built. He had sweet eyes and a gorgeous smile but he was older than Endy. 'Not at all like the seriousness of Endy and the others, it's definitely different,' she thought to herself.

"What are you doing under there??? Who are you??? How did you get into my room???" He looked very angry until he recognized her face. "Your majesty," he bowed deep, "my apologies I had no idea it was you but…why were you under my bed? I am Dix it's an honor to finally meet the woman that tamed the king," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I was just…I thought that this was…" she was speechless. The door was open and she saw Kiba come in, which gave her an idea. "Oh you found me Kiba. Kiba and I were playing hide-in-seek and this was the best place. I hope that you aren't angry. I'm very sorry I shouldn't have come in but these rooms are usually kept empty." Kiba looked confused but didn't bother himself too much over it as he walked back out pretty uninterested in them.

"Oh it is alright. I am sorry that I shouted I was just startled." Serena shook her head at him, "You don't have to be sorry, well I better be going. Sorry to intrude."

"Actually," he stopped her before she had walked out, "I'm going into the garden would you like to accompany me?"

Serena smiled, "Alright." He offered his arm and she took it as they both walked out to the garden. They entered the rose garden and started chatting about each other. Serena didn't notice that a shadowy figure on the top floor was eyeing them. It was Endy, he slowly narrowed his eyes as he saw Dix pick a rose and give it to Serena. This sweet act put a smile on her face and they started laughing together. He had to get at the bottom of this, 'Serenity was his wife…who does she think she is being alone with another man like this,' his eyes narrowed as he pasted them and wandered in front of Dix's room's. He thought to himself for a moment and then entered Dix's room, he started riffling for anything…maybe even a love note but all he found was a magazine with girls on it. 'What the?!?!?!' He left, 'I can't believe I have myself doing such improper things because of that vixen. I suppose she has affected me more than she knows.'

Serena and Dix were really hitting it off. 'He is so sweet, he reminds me of Albert. I'm glad I found another friend.' "So did you have a good meeting today? I heard some arguing I hope everything is all right."

"Yes, your highness, everything is just fine we were just deliberating on war issues," he and her continued to walk the path until rain drops started falling.

"I think it's time to go inside before we get caught out here," Dix said to Serena, who was already trying to shield herself from the falling sky. They ran in together, cold and wet into a narrow-eyed Endy with his arms folded in front of him.

"Did you two enjoy yourself?" he said so seriously that Serena felt a chill run down her spine. "We did…and are you ok with that?" Serena asked with the silent Dix beside her. "I'll take me leave now. Serenity it was a pleasure," he turned to Endy and bowed, "You're highness," and left towards the library.

"What were you doing with him alone outside?"

Serena shrugged off his high-handedness, "We were just talking and…wait a minute, were you spying on us?"

"Even if I was, I have a right to, you are my wife."

"Well it's not like you weren't all over that one girl."

"Who do you mean? Valice, she's one of the judges, I was just having a conversation with her and it isn't your place to spy on me."

"It is, you are my husband," she said with her hands on her hips, "don't use that backward logic on me and expect me not to use it back."

"So what does it matter if I was with her. You profess not to care. Why the sudden change of heart?" Endy was trying to tease her feelings out, 'She will admit it, she likes me,' he thought cheerily to himself though he did not smile on the outside.

"Well even if I did love you it's not like you care either so there you just stay with her and I'll have my own friends too!!!" Serena stocked away angrily, 'He always pushes my buttons. Why can't I ever have peace in this home?'

'She said love.'

Serena cooled off in the library and then returned to her bedroom where Endy was watching Albert look through her stuff.

"What are you two doing?" Serena inquired. Albert red faced jumped while Endy didn't seem too bothered by her there.

"We're rummaging through your stuff, Albert you may continue." Albert didn't look like he wanted to but since Serena said nothing to stop him he started again looking at her the whole time.

Serena still not understanding asked again, "And why are you looking through my stuff?"

"Because I'm sure that if there is anything going on with you there will be proof in here."

"Well you won't find anything because I'm not doing anything but why is Albert looking through it and not you?"

"It would not be proper; it would also make me seem untrusting."

Serena laughed, "Whether you do it or him you are untrusting but you don't need to be, I promise," she urged when he did not give the order for poor Albert to stop.

"Albert you are dismissed" Albert got up and nodded to them both he turned to leave.

Serena stared at Endy, "Well?"

"Well…do you require something from me?"

"Well you should at least say thank you to him the poor man was on his knees for how long doing your dirty work for you."

Endy's eyes narrowed again but he said nothing to her, "Thank you for the assistance Albert." Albert bowed and left.

"Well now who's going to clean up all this mess?" Serena said, 'He better be smart enough not to say me.'

"Well you are my wife, why don't you do your duties and clean it up." 'If that doesn't rile her nothing will, that was for being with another man alone,' he thought as he walked out. Serena's mouth fell open not believing he said that but she assumed he was joking with her again because two minutes later a few maids came in to clean up.

Serena made her way back to the library, 'I need some time to think about what I'm feeling,' she sighed to herself. In there she spotted one of the council members from the earlier meeting glaring at the book shelves entitled war. He must have noticed her staring because he turned to her and at first gave her a peculiar look but then made his way over to her.

Serena had already settled herself on one of the red couches. "Your highness, it's an honor to finally meet you. I am Rothbone, head of the Vanguard Council. I had hoped that I could meet with you soon. Do you mind if I join you?"

'He's very friendly. How come all these council members are so sweet to me. I suppose that they have no problem with me being human either, that's a relief.'

"Of course I am Serena; it's an honor to meet one of the infamous judges I hear from Dix that it is a very well regarded and hard position to ascertain."

"Yes mostly because we help the king make crucial decisions, which might change the course of life for all of us. So tell me about yourself, the king assures me that there is no sweeter maiden in the entire kingdom."

Serena's mouth dropped, "He said that about me?"

"Well more or less. I should say he has never said any negative thing about you, which much mean he regards you highly. He always does seem to find fault with everyone he meets, don't you agree?"

"Yes," she laughed, "it's true he's very hard to get to know. He has such a thick shell but honesty if I can speak plainly I'm not sure how our relationship has lasted this long. I mean not to be improper but it's just that our relationship is very…how should I put this…unique. We are not at all like a regular couple, both Nocturne Daemon and human."

"I do understand. Most of his subjects were wondering how that was going to work and honestly his plan did fall through. He meant for peace when he married you and yet the rebels are still attacking. They are calling for another war, which almost seems inevitable."

Serena stopped for a moment to digest what he was saying, 'It's true he married me for peace, and so why is he still with me if the peace is going to shatter soon anyway?'

"Why do you think he is still with me if his plan has already fallen apart?"

Rothbone smiled, "Can you not tell?"

Serena shook her head at him, "Tell what?"

He chuckled, "He was right you really don't see what's right in front of you do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe you should ask yourself why he would he stay with you if the original plan to gain peace has not worked, obviously it's for some other reason why he is still holding on to you. If the king wanted it, it wouldn't be that hard to divorce you and marry someone from his own kind."

She stayed silent for awhile, "Do you think he has feelings for me?"

"Honesty he would never speak of them to me and I'm sure not anyone else. He's a very private man, he likes his business kept personal, but if I were to give my opinion I would have to say I'm surprised you're still alive. You must be a very strong presence in his life or he would have easily discarded you. He doesn't keep anyone close that he doesn't trust so to some degree he must trust you even a little. As his wife you are given the power to his most innermost thoughts if you wanted. You can find out great secrets if you wanted to, especially if anyone wanted to harm him you would probably be the first person they would seek to ask."

"Oh he never really talks to me about state business."

"Well our race has a special connection between husband and wife. As his mate you are allowed to see his innermost thoughts, well I suppose you would also have to be Nocturne too so it wouldn't work in your case but if you changed into one of us you could easily read his mind."

"So maybe you can explain the whole blood transformation thing to me I'm still a little rusty on it."

"After a blood exchange between you and a Nocturne Daemon, the blood that you are given has a transforming agent, which will change you. It takes three blood exchanges to fully change, or so it is said. I have never heard of any real life case that has worked. I suppose it would have to be true mates that would be successful in the transformation."

"I see. Well that's not what I have to worry about. My main worry is getting along with the King. At first I thought that after a short amount of time he would either get rid of me as his wife or all together but it's been almost a year and he doesn't seem to have withdrawn from me. If anything he's a little warmer to me, if there is such a thing with him, like you said he is a very introverted person. I can hardly tell what he is thinking."

"You should encourage his affection if he ever gives it to you then, I'm stipulating that you do feel something for the king or we would not be talking about such a subject."

"I…well…yes I do. I just have the hardest time admitting it because he is a hard person to get along with sometimes…well all the time really. It's just that he's very hard to talk with when it comes to feeling because he never shows his. Even when he rarely smiles I'm not sure whether he is happy or not. He does not like to be read, he's very mysterious to me."

"Yes he can be hard to deal with but if you ever want something more out of the relationship I'm afraid that someone has to put their pride aside and just step up and admit what they are thinking or you two will always be locked in such a no man's land; and he's probably never going to back down because of his enormous pride but you might be surprised how far he'll meet you half way if you just try," Rothbone smiled and Serena felt much happier. She shook his hand, which to him was a great compliment because it showed that she valued him as her equal and they both said their goodbyes.

'It seems like its times for me to do the hard work again,' she walked outside again and met Kiba. The rain had stopped and she wanted to take a little stroll before heading to bed.

'I just wish it could just sort itself out. These feelings are so confusing to me. If I like him why haven't I just asserted myself and told him, it's probably because I don't want him to get the upper hand if he knows that he can use my feelings, but is he really like that I mean he promised he would never hurt me. I'm sure that hurting my feelings are the same thing. Rothbone is right we're never going to get anywhere until someone just swallows their pride and puts themselves out there. I'll just talk to him when I see him next. I hope that this works out for the both of us. Even if he doesn't reciprocate the feelings at least I have peace of mind that I tried,' she thought to herself. Serena kept thinking to herself and forgot to keep an eye on the many different paths in the forest that led down the mountain. She took a left at a fork in the road thinking that she was turning back home but she hadn't noticed how far she had already come.

"Kiba I think I got us lost," she said getting worried, but at least Kiba made her feel safe, he could be ferocious if needed. "Maybe I took a wrong turn back there," she thought aloud. 'I should retrace my steps before I can't find my way back.' She made a few more turns but had trouble recognizing the really path home, suddenly she heard voices in the distance. 'Maybe I'm just disoriented from having a lot on my mind. I might be closer to home than I thought.'

She followed the voices but the closer and closer she got the more uneasy she felt. Not recognizing the voices it sounded like a group of men. Kiba crawled up next to her, lowering himself to pounce if needed to keep his mistress safe.

"You won't get away with this!!!!" shouted a half beaten man tied on the ground. "You'll burn for this Hardbrooke!!!!" His face was bloody and his clothes were very damages and muddied, she remembered seeing him in her town before she left, though she didn't know him very well. Serena's eyes widened in horror as she spotted Hardbrooke walk towards him with his close band of soldiers.

"Well you won't live to see that James. Oh come James don't give me that face people love martyrs. Now you'll have what you always wanted to be famous. Why you'll be on every poster in the town after I bring new back of your death," he said as he signaled one of the soldiers with a head nod.

The soldier retrieved and axe and walked toward the beaten man on the ground. He tried to crawl away but to no avail. The axe man raised the axe and James shouted for mercy but it was too late the axe cut flesh and bone and James voice died quickly as his head swung away from his body and rolled in Serena's direction. The force was so extreme that blood flew on Serena's face,

'Oh my god, we're in deep trouble if we get caught,' her mouth had dropped open from shock and could taste his blood, which made her gag. 'Not a sound now or I'll be as dead as him.' She couldn't help herself shaking silently though. Not knowing what would happen kept her frozen with fear on the spot. Kiba knowing exactly in how much danger they both were started a low growl in his throat, which made Serena put her hand over his mouth, "Shush, be still Kiba, I know we're in a lot of trouble." The soldiers were now standing in a circle around the forest clearing Serena had to look between the legs of a soldier standing in front of the shrubbery to see what was happening.

Moving a little to the right for a clearer view the bush shook silently from their movement causing a soldier on the opposite side of the circle to notice them. He searched in their direction for the disturbance but he did not approach. He was about to turn away when he saw her, his green eyes widened, but he said nothing. Frozen with terror watching him, she didn't know what to do. 'I should run but he isn't saying anything, what is he doing? Maybe he won't do anything, but why? Why is he just staring at me?' Serena's heart couldn't take it anymore she could hear the blood pump in her ears, making it hard to hear Hardbrooke.

Hardbrooke walked away as they dragged another man, a little less bloody but tied to the middle of the wooded clearing.

"Hardbrooke!!!!" he yelled, "I curse you! You will see the worst ending of any man. You have corrupted us!!! I might die here but you will suffer before you go, I swear it," the man gagged and spit blood. Pulling back surprised Serena recognized his voice. It happened to be one of her previous neighbors. Silius, he had left the town by the time the council had ordered her to leave with Endy. He was a friend, never gave any trouble, 'Why is he with the rebel camp? He hated the war. I can't believe that they got him on their side. Maybe he was a spy or something because I'm sure he would never have joined to hurt anybody. I can't let him die, what am I going to do?'

"It was you who did not follow orders. A soldier that doesn't follow orders is punished. So now don't whimper, at least let your end be dignified," Hardbrooke spoke as he turned to leave and most of his soldiers followed him, except the axe man and a few handful of soldier including the soldier that had seen her.

'Is he signaling to me? What are you saying?' Serena was confused, she wanted to run but he seemed to be telling her something. He put his hand on his sword and looked from her to the man on the ground and back to her quickly, it was obvious that he was trying to communicate with her. 'I think he is going to try to save Silius or something like that. If he tries to save them, Kiba should be able to get the rest.'

Serena spotted a dagger close to her it was from the earlier man that had died, as they were dragging his headless corpse away his dagger fell behind. As fast and quiet as she could she grabbed it quickly and breathing heavily she lifted herself and stared back at the man with the green eyes. Nodding and hoping that they understood each other she put her hand on Kiba, "Ready?" Kiba was already growling low, he was in a pouncing position and had tried to creep closer to the band of soldiers.

The axe man raised the axe and suddenly chaos erupted. The green eyed man sprang forward and yelled as he cut the axe man down, slicing him through the chest to make sure he was dead. Serena signaled Kiba to attack as she stabbed the soldier in front of her, leaving the dagger in his back as she ran to Silius on the ground to untie him. The men were screaming as Kiba was biting into their tender jugulars, spurting blood all over. Serena tried to help Silius stand but to no avail he was too badly injured. Kiba's white coat was covered in blood and dirt as he sprung on a soldier that had gotten to close to Serena. The man with the green eyes cut the last of the soldiers down, he was an excellent swordsman to have handled four men, even with Kiba's help who was now growling at the green eyed man.

"No Kiba its ok, don't hurt him. Who are you? Why did you kill your own soldiers?" The green eyed man with golden hair was wiping the blood off his sword. He couldn't have been more than twenty-five, really young for someone to be in the immediate group of Hardbrooke's. 'He must have had connections or something,' she thought to herself.

"This man is a good friend of mine. When I found out that he was going to be killed I joined the execution group to save him."

"Silius are you alright? You're hurt pretty badly," she watched the green eyed man scan over Silius's wounds. Serena too was so worried for him his black hair was matted by blood and the gash on his shoulder was bleeding profusely.

"He's too injured to walk we are going to have to carry him. Do you have a house close by or a friend's that we can go to? The soldiers will be back soon we they have noticed that the group has not returned we have to leave soon."

"I understand, I do have a house, it's a bit of a distance, but we have to walk there or at least away from here before I can send Kiba, my wolf, for help." Silius finally woke back up because the loose of blood from his open wounds had temporarily knocked him out. His eyes opened quickly darting from side to side making sure that there was no danger.

"Oh my god, Serena is that you? I thought you were dead. I was sure that the beast of our king would have killed you," he saw the green eyed man, "Rerius I didn't think you were going to save me," he gave a chuckle but stopped to hold his wound. Once Rerius heard that Serena was with the king he had started to stare at her.

"This is our queen? I thought too, that you were dead. Are you trying to escape? We should get out of here before either party finds us."

"No I'm not trying to escape but we have to get out of here. Rerius, if that's your name, help Silius up. I'll hold his other arm up but we have to leave here now." Silius and Rerius both agreed and with a grunt Silius was helped up by Rerius. The pain he was feeling was obvious, he ground his teeth together and kept his eyes close tight.

Rerius asked Serena, "Can you lead the way? I am unfamiliar with these woods you have to tell me where to go. I 'm going to take most of Silius's weight on myself so don't go too fast." Serena nodded and took a deep breath. All three plus Kiba hobbled off into the woods, leaving behind five dead men, their blood still running into the ground.

Serena was making her way back to the fork in the road when she noticed Rerius bleeding. "I didn't know you were hurt. There is no way we can make it all the way back; especially if you're trying to carry another man," they had stopped at the fork and Serena now remembered the right way back.

"We can't stop it's still dangerous here. We need to keep going."

"No I know where I am, this is my husband's land. It's safe here no one should follow us so deep into the woods and so close to his castle. Also to be honest I'm getting very tired, I know that I can't make it back all the way." Rerius sighed and finally nodded to her, he helped place Silius gently on the ground.

"Kiba come here," she tore a portion of her dress into a long slim piece and made a necklace out of it around Kiba's head, she took off her wedding ring and tied it tightly on that, "go get help" Kiba didn't want to leave so it took her to shout at him before he ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Are you sure he knows where to go?"

"Kiba is very intelligent, he know exactly what to do. He was trained by my husband so he is almost like another person, he's my guard and my husband would not let me go alone outside with him unless he knew that I was safe."

The wind was picking up and the moon was rising. The cold came quick, and hit Serena so hard she shuddered so Rerius offered her his jacket, which she graciously accepted. Serena put Silius's head in her lap and laid against a tree as Rerius was scanning the forest for any danger, his hand constantly on the hilt of his sword. Serena stared down at her old friend, age was starting to show on his face, he was still in good shape and quite good looking for him peaking middle age. She deeply respected Silius because she knew how astute and intelligent he was, she couldn't lose such a good friend.

"Silius," she whispered so she wouldn't jar him, "why did you join the army? The last person I would think in the army would be you. You hated the idea of war?"

He was breathing heavily but answered, "After my friends started showing up dead I said that enough was enough and that I'd get those bastards before they got me."

"Do you mean the Nocturne's? They didn't hurt anyone, I should know because the King's is my husband and I'm constantly around him when he issued orders."

"Well when you find you're friends with their throats torn out you figure it's from the race that drinks blood." Dismayed Serena dropped her eyes down, "I just know that my husband would never intentionally hurt any innocent, he's more anti-war right now than even you."

"Honestly I wish I could blame the king for everything but I recently found out that Hardbrooke's was becoming hopeless for more troops and more help. Not a lot of people want war again especially those that lost family. We're still trying to rebuild like you know when you were with us. I suppose out of desperation that he made a plan. Well you know that Hardbrooke is harsh to his enemies but he's even crueler to anyone that's on his side that turns or thinks for themselves. Once I noticed people showing up dead that did not have their blood drained dry was when I started asking questions. Of course no one wanted to answer them so I joined the army and moved up in rank it wasn't so hard because I'm well respected in the town. So once I started digging for answers and was giving the authority to be in Hardbrooke's personal guard I found out that he was killing people that disagreed with him regarding the war. So what would you do if you're mother or brother showed up dead and you thought it was the Nocturne's? You would join the army to help with the cause, so that what Hardbrooke started to do, in the last month he has had three hundred thousand men join up. He usually kills women so that their husbands and son's will join the war, they would do more good in the front lines than the women, who usually help in the hospitals."

"Oh my god what a monster!!! We have to do something to stop him soon, especially if he is killing innocent people, his own people too. I can't believe it, he's so despicable."

Rerius's eyes had widened during the course of Silius's explanation, "I had no idea it had come to that, but once I heard that they deemed you a traitor I knew something was up. There was no way I was going to let them kill you," Rerius looked at Serena, "Why are you still with that monster? Why haven't you run away?"

"He's not a monster. I know we were all told how cruel he was but with someone like Hardbrooke leading the way are you going to tell me that you now actually believe all the lies we were told when the war was going on."

"Well now that you say it like that but still if he isn't the one killing us then why hasn't he done anything to stop it?" Both Rerius and Silius waited for an answer.

"He must not know he still considers everyone his subject he would never leave anyone to be killed without justice."

"Serena," Silius said seriously, "I know that a few of those killed weren't from us. They had no blood left, nothing."

"It must be someone from the inside then but right now we can't worry about that we just have to get you two to my house safely. My husband should be here soon." It seemed like an hour had already passed and Silius had fallen into a deep sleep and Rerius was nervously pacing.

"You're going to hurt yourself please stay in one place so that you don't lose more blood."

"I'm getting nervous we have to get out of here soon. It's been half an hour already."

"The castle is not that close. I told you that's why we stopped here. There was no way we were going to make it without collapsing on the way." Suddenly loud noises were coming from the path that Kiba had earlier disappeared on. Serena breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Endy voice leading a group of men towards them.

"Will they harm us Serena?" Rerius was breathing hard he was bracing himself for another fight.

"No, I promise. Put your sword away quick or they will think you are attacking me." He did and just in time before Endy burst through the clearing and spotted Serena on the ground, blood all over her. For a moment Endy could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. His first instinct was anger at her for straying too far and for whoever had done this to her. Endy's soldiers surrounded Rerius with their swords drawn.

"No Endy call them off he help me, he's not our enemy." Endy nodded to his soldier to back down and he noticed that the injured man who was near Serena had lifted his head in fear. He was older than the other man, Endy supposed at least forty years. 'I swear when I find the people who have harmed her I'll kill them myself,' was the only thought Endy had as he knelt in front of a sitting Serena. The other soldiers had brought a stretcher and had helped Silius on it. Rerius followed close behind Silius making sure that he wasn't going to be harmed.

Serena and Endy had stayed there, just them under the tree together as Endy was checking her for wounds.

"I'm alright it's not my blood." Endy reached for her and she started to stand.

"No don't stand I'll carry you." Serena shook her head, "I'm not hurt I told you." 'He actually seems to be sad. I have never seen him like this before.'

"As you wish then walk slow I don't want you to get hurt." She shook her head at him, honesty he was acting like was crippled but she stopped it occurred to her that she could have been killed, easily. 'Both Kiba and I could have been lying in the woods cold and dead or worse prisoners of the enemy. Torture, rape could they be anymore cruel? It already seems like they didn't have a soul.'

Endy noticed another man's jacket on her and reached out slowly taking it off the curious stare of Serena. He took off his jacket and handed helped her put it on.

"It's warmer." Yet she knew that that wasn't the reason why he did it, he just didn't want her wearing another man's jacket. 'Sometimes I just don't understand him but it is a sweet gesture.' She was just about to speak to thank him but he spoke angry.

"You had better have a good reason for wandering so far. I understand that you have Kiba but like I had said before he is only by himself."

"I know I'm sorry but I had a lot to think about and I just needed to be by myself for awhile unfortunately I got a little lost."

"It looks like a lot lost to me you had strayed past my borders. It's not safe you could have been seriously hurt." Serena stopped walking and put her hand on his arm stopping him, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about you and I didn't notice where I was going." This took Endy back surprised, 'Thinking about me maybe she finally wants to admit that she has feelings,' he thought with satisfaction but she said nothing and started walking again. 'This isn't the place to bring up such things. I need to get them home safely and make sure that this doesn't happen again,' he thought as he put his hand on her lower back walking silently besides her. He didn't notice her blush or the shiver, which crept up on her not because of the cold but because love had just brush her making her all the more resilient to confessing her love for him.

* * *

: Music stirs in the back ground: In the next installment of Blood and Roses. Will Serena confess her growing feeling? Will Endy accept them the way she wants? What about her two new friends, Silius and Rerius what will become of them and their hatred for her husband? And suddenly the war becomes all too real when Serena finds that death has claimed another. 


	8. My Confession

Hello all!!! I redid all the chapters again and fixed all the mistakes that I found, they are already uploaded. I am so glad that I got that done because when I went back to read them I was really annoyed with the little mistakes I found but I wanted to fix the whole chapter to upload it again so it took awhile. I absolutely love all the reviews I read them and sometimes email my readers back if they ask a question or comment in a special way. The reviews really influence me to keep writing, believe me when I feel like stopping the reviews really encourage me to keep going. So please don't stop, lol, I love reviews !!

**I have decided to hold off killing anyone else for a few chapters because this is already to sixteen pages and there is still a lot to write until that time comes. **

* * *

**  
Chapter 8**

**My Confession**

"Oh Endy I stabbed someone, he was going to hurt Silius and I just didn't want to see him hurt. Do you think he is ok?"

"Silius, the one on the stretcher?"

"No the man in the woods, he was about to kill him and I picked up a dagger and stabbed him." Endy put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake, not knowing what else to do to stop her tears.

"Well I'm sure he deserved it." Serena stopped crying and look up aghast at the man in front of her, 'I should of guess as much, he sees people die all day probably signs the death warrant himself,' she sighed knowing that she would have done it again to save her friend.

"Come let's get you home safely so you can wipe off all that blood." Serena nodded just coming out of the shock of what had happened an hour or so ago.

They had finally caught to the remaining party ahead and they were just approaching the house when Serena quietly spoke up, "So I've been meaning to talk with you seriously the last couple of days and um….I was hoping that maybe you and I can sit down together a little later and talk about us."

Endy stopped walking for a moment and fixed his eyes on her, "After we get our guests settled I'll put some time aside for you."

"You aren't too busy?"

"Not for you."

Serena broke into a smile and as her heart shuddered she slowly slipped her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

He turned his head to her, 'What is she doing?'

He kept trying to make eye contact in hopes of figuring out the purpose of such a gesture but as she continually blushed and stared at the ground he surmised that the act of holding hands was a gesture of deep affection. She finally raised her eyes to his and he neither smiled nor nodded but gave a look of such tenderness that she hurriedly turned her head back to the ground as she felt the color rise in her cheeks again.

When they approached the house Endy turned to her, "See to our guests, I will try to end the council meeting tonight early so we can talk in our room tonight."

Serena just nodded; she didn't speak for fear that only squeaks would come out. She tried to take off his jacket to return it but he slowly stopped her, "Keep it you are cold." She silently nodded to him as he turned and disappeared down a corridor. Serena stood watching the empty corridor wondering what to say to him tonight, she eventually shook herself out of her stupor. Hurriedly catching up with Rerius as he was following Silius on the stretcher she watched as Silius was gently laid down in the closest guest bed. Rerius quietly watched the Nocturne guards; his hand was near his sword just in case anyone of them got any ideas about hurting either him or his injured friend. In the end the soldier left them quietly, to the relief of Rerius, and only Serena remained with the two men.

"They will call a doctor soon to check on both your wounds, let me go change and I will return with some extra clothes for you both."

"We don't need their help," said a weary Rerius as he sat down on the couch and put his aching head in his hands. Serena knelt down beside him, "Please don't tell me that you won't swallow your hatred for one night to help our sick friend?"

Rerius lifted his head to Silius, which had already broken out in a sweat. "Alright, but only if you are here with me. They might listen to you because they are definitely not going to care whether I object to their procedures or not."

Serena nodded, "I'll be right back, just relax." She walked over to Silius and checked his rising fever, "Don't worry I won't let you get any worse," she smiled at him.

"It's alright, I've been through worse," Silius smiled back and push his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Serena left and changed quickly, she washed the blood off her face for now. A bath would have to wait until she was sure her friend was better. She asked Albert for clothes for both Silius and Rerius, which he gladly brought and left again to get some food for them.

Silius picked up his head when Serena entered into the room. "Here boys," she handed Rerius the clothes, "Albert is sending some servants with food. The doctor will be here shortly."

"You trust them Serena?" Silius asked and Rerius looked up wondering the same thing.

"Yes, please at least if you don't trust them then trust me. You know I would never put you in any danger. If they wanted to harm you, you both would still be out there." Just then Albert knocked and entered with a few servants, they were carrying food and some medical supplies.

One maid went over to dab Silius's head with a cold compress, he looked shocked that a Nocturne was actually helping him but said nothing grateful for the relief. Rerius again was wearily watching the group making sure that his friend was safe, Serena understood that after living in such fear of them it must have been unthinkable that they would help, she knew because she had been in their situation just one year before.

"Help me sit him up Arien, so we can help him eat." The maid nodded and a few others came to assist. After a tremendous effort they finally sat him up. Severin and Seraphin, two other servants, were tending an uncomfortable Rerius, but he did offer his thanks after they had finished cleaning his wounds and patching them up.

Finally the doctor arrived and with Serena standing sitting next to Silius hold his hand, Rerius was more at ease.

"He needs a couple stitches, he's lost a substantial amount of blood but if we close up the wound and clean it and with proper rest and food he should be fine, he'll be confined to bed for at least a week though." Serena nodded and let out a sigh of relief; even Rerius visibly relaxed and accepted a plate of food, which Seraphin had handed to him.

The servants had all left after the doctor when he was finished helping Silius. The two soldiers had both eaten and changed. Silius was given some pain medication so he was very relaxed and somewhat cheery. Seeing his friend start to recover made Rerius more talkative and outgoing.

"Silius how is it back home? I was meaning to visit soon."

He sighed deep, "I don't think you would be very welcome anymore. Like I said everyone is staunchly against Nocturne's and everything else to do with them. If they knew you were alive they would most likely start hating you because you haven't tried to slip them information or aid them in any way."

Serena rolled her eyes, "How like them, to toss me to the wolves and still expect me to help them."

"They aren't all bad especially our friends, they are still with us. They detest the war but are smart enough not to share their opinion openly. Hardbrooke would easily kill them if he knew who they were or where they were."

"I was meaning to go down to check on Black Star, is it still operational?"

"After they took your inheritance and you left they turned Black Star from a medical facility to a war one. They are trying to wage chemical warfare against the Nocturne's soon. I heard that they were concocting poisons and gases to use against the Nocturne's."

Serena suddenly got furious, "They are using my mother's company to kill, ok I see that defeats the entire point of it. It was supposed to help people after the war not start another one. I have to get it back, maybe I can find a loophole to put it back in my name and move it up here, where they can't reach it."

Rerius spoke up, "It's going to be quite a fight they won't let it go easily."

"I'll speak to my husband about that. I'm sure he will find some way to persuade them. Are all our friends still there?"

"Only a few are left after Hardbrooke found them. He deals harshly with "traitors" as he calls them."

"I should bring them up here. I'm sure that my husband and I can find a place for them to live."

"That won't be easy either. They might not agree with Hardbrooke but they aren't on your side either."

"Anyone against Hardbrooke is on our side, there is no in between. If we want to stop him we have to get him as a collective force. He is grown too powerful for a small group to pick him off."

Both the soldiers agreed to that but it was getting late and so Serena bid the two men good night. She offered another room to Rerius but he kindly turned her down preferring to stay on the couch and watch Silius just in case he needed anything.

Serena was heading back to her room when she saw the judges just leaving the meeting hall. She smiled and nodded to them and they returned the gesture as Endy came striding out last.

"Are our guests comfortable?"

"Yes thank you for your hospitability to them. They are very grateful and so am I." He nodded to her. He seemed a little cold towards her as he walked past her into the room.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"As king it is frustrating when you want to do something and everyone else disagrees with you."

"You mean the council."

"Yes, they are there to give advice and I don't need to take it but they speak for my people so I must take into account what they say very seriously."

"That's a great quality of a king."

"It's also a weakness."

"I'm sure that your subjects wouldn't see it that way." He gratefully nodded to her, at least she understood him. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"Are you too tired to talk now? Should we do it tomorrow?"

"No tomorrow is a busy day for me. Go ahead."

"Ok well…," now that the time had come to talk she didn't really know how to put her feelings into words. She decided to talk the round about approach, "Well I was wondering something. If you married me to make peace with the humans and they aren't being very peaceful why are you still married to me?"

"Besides that I told you as king I have absolute power."

"I don't mean to call you untruthful but I have a hard time believing that being married or not would give you more or less powers. Your subjects and council adore you, I mean it's pretty obvious, even to an outsider like me that they would do whatever you asked them."

"You are not an outsider. I have told you this is your home now."

"Yes, yes I know. But then still why are you married to me if your original plan hasn't worked out the way you had wanted? Is there another reason why you don't want to let me go if there is I would like to know it?"

He raised his eyebrow to her, "You are very persistent." Serena smiled and laughed, "Yes I am when I want something."

"Suffice it to say that I also have another weakness."

Serena was taken back, she assumes that he was too proud to say it, at least just yet but she understood that he was talking about her.

"I see and I also have the same weakness," Serena said as her eyes trailed away from his embarrassed.

"Good now we are both weak and lets hope that our enemies never find out."

Serena cracked a grin, she knew it was meant as a joke but couldn't help wondering what would happen if they ever found out and used one against the other.

"Here this belongs on your finger." He took out the wedding ring that she had tied to Kiba's neck and took her hand. She remember her wedding day when he had coldly put it on her hand, now with tenderness he didn't break eye contact as he slowly slipped it on.

"Yes it does," Serena said as she was mesmerized by his deep red eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Soft lips against hers, her heart beat madly against her chest. He put his hands around her back pulling her close as she brought her hands to cup his face. It was a slow, sultry, sensuous kiss that reached all the way to her heart.

She pulled back and placed her hands around his neck to hold him. After being with her so long and never having much physical contact between them. Something as mundane as a hug was driving Endy mad; her warm body was close and kept rubbing against his as she continued holding him. To Serena finally being able to hold Endy was a long wish finally granted, it made their relationship so much more deep and personal and she could finally regard Endy as a husband and no longer as a jailer.

She drew back and placed another lush kiss on his lips. Closing her eyes as pleasure surrounded her Endy moved his weight over her and she fell back on the bed. Their kiss grew into a deeply intensive personified form of a years worth of feelings built up. Serena opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. He leaned down again for another kiss, which she gladly gave him. She couldn't believe that she was actually arching her back trying to rub against him, and more surprisingly neither did he. His hand slipped down the length of her body to her legs and she drew back a little, "Wait please, I have just confessed my feelings for you but I'm not ready for anything like that just yet. Please give me more time."

Endy sighed and nodded, his cold dead heart was actually beating for once and it was a strange feeling for him. He rolled over onto his back and instantly turned back into the controlled king, which didn't bother Serena because she herself was still trying to catch her heart from jumping out of her chest.

Embarrassed at them kissing so unabashed Serena was glad when Endy had slipped into bed quietly, suddenly she found herself hauled up to his shoulder, which she didn't mind at all and hide her face so he couldn't catch her smiling. She snuggled up and fell asleep safe in Endy's arms.

It was sometime in the night that she awoke, she reached over to the tabletop for her glass of water and took a long gulp. She was just crawling back into Endy's arms when she noticed sleepily that he wasn't breathing and started to panic. She pushed against him and screamed out, "ENDY!!!! Are you alright???? Wake up!!!" and when he still did nothing she slapped him hard trying to jar him out of his sleep like coma and started to give him mouth to mouth.

He opened his eyes and was wondering what the hell she was doing, 'If she thinks that this is a good kiss she is sorely mistaken.' Serena stopped when she saw his eyes open in a what-are-you-doing look. Throwing her arms around him and wiping a few tears that escaped she clung to him, "I thought you were dead."

"I told you that Nocturne's shut their hearts down so it may seem like we are dead. You were just sleepy that's why you didn't think about it, I'm fine no need to worry."

She sighed heavily, "Yes I did forget but when I called to you and you didn't answer I feared the worse. I'm scared that I'll wake up and you'll be dead from one of Hardbrooke's men."

"I'm more reliable than that. I make sure that if we are in that kind of danger I will tell you." Serena nodded dumbly and got back into bed with him. As she could hear his heart slow and his breathing stop she began thinking what would happen to her if he did die and she snuggled close to him and forced herself to sleep to stop thinking such horrible things.

The next day Serena woke up with Endy, she had overslept again but she was getting used to the change in time. He got up and started to change before he left she said, "Endy remember when I asked to go to my home…I mean my last home. Silius and Rerius told me it wasn't a good idea but Hardbrooke had taken my mothers business away and he's completely destroying it. Can you do anything about it?"

"Yes I will take it by force."

"Don't hurt anyone. I don't want anyone killed. It's called Black Star." Endy nodded and walked out, 'I might have to kill a few but she needed worry over it. They probably would have killed her if they could anyway.' Serena was much happier the rest of the day knowing that Endy would make everything right. Albert found her looking for Silius and Rerius because they were no longer in their room, "Here, a few letters came for you. If you are searching for your friends I saw them in the garden." Serena said thanks but inside she frowned, she didn't want Silius to push himself, 'He should be bedridden for at least a week, that stubborn man.'

Serena found them both sitting in the garden, "You two should be resting," she noticed Luna sitting quite comfortably in Rerius's lap being coddled.

"We are resting," said Silius seriously.

"In bed I mean. I don't want you too pushing yourselves too hard." They both nodded to her but were too busy relaxing to care. Serena huffed to show that she didn't care for their indifference but knew there was no winning against the pair. She sat down next to them and opened her letters. At Silius's curious glaze she spoke up, "This is a letter from my friend Antoinette. It seems that she is getting married soon and wants me to be her bride's maid. She also says," she read on, "that she had to push her wedding date a little back. She's scared that the rebels are going to cause trouble."

"Believe me they will if they find out about it. A wedding is an opportune time to kill important members of the royal family, including you and your husband." Serena nodded silently, "Then she has made a good decision waiting, at least for awhile. Hopefully we can stop Hardbrooke soon. I told Endymion about Black Star, he said that he would do what he could." Rerius nodded to that, "I'm sure that it isn't going to be easy but if anyone can get it back it would be him."

Serena opened the other letter and when she started reading her eyes widened, "It's from Char, oh my god will he never stop, he wants me to become an inside informant. He's crazy he will never stop with me."

"You better be careful with that one, he does go over and above Hardbrooke's wishes. He's Hardbrooke's puppet if I ever met one," Silius said.

Rerius spoke up, "Don't ever trust him, even when I met him I knew that he wasn't a man to trust."

"Believe me I know. If anything he scares me to no end. He wants to meet me in two days at Crosswaters bridge to give me instructions, he says that my friend Ian is going to be there too so I shouldn't feel scared," she sighed worriedly.

"You're not going to meet him are you?" Rerius asked.

"Maybe I should. I should tell him to leave me alone. He thinks he's rescuing me from a horrible fate. I should explain that I don't need his help. I wouldn't go but I would like to see Ian again. I'll tell him that he doesn't need to live in Witherthrope anymore."

"Char might not take that very well. It won't be safe, is he bringing any soldier?" said Silius hoping that she wouldn't go.

"No it's just supposed to be him and Ian. Endy would never let me go that far alone and there is no way I'm sneaking out again. I got an ear full last time."

"We'll go with you," they both offered her.

"Absolutely not. I don't want him to know you two are alive and helping me."

"It would definitely make Hardbrooke shake in his boots to know that we are still alive though and helping the Nocturne's," Silius smiled.

"If you are so sure that you need to tell him directly then we are definitely coming. If you bring a royal soldier they will kill him on sight, you know that. And there is no way you are going alone because it's too dangerous so we only have one choice."

"Alright, so in two day we will go meet them at the bridge, until then you two better get recovered or I'll not take either of you." The men frowned; she was acting like their mother already.

"We can handle ourselves." Serena nodded to them but kept thinking why Ian was coming, 'He could have mailed me a letter or even visited. Why such secrecy I have to find out what's going on, especially if Char still thinks I'm on Hardbrooke's side.'

Serena stood up, "You two hungry? I'm going to get something to eat."

"We have already eaten, Arien was at our door bright and early pampering Silius," Rerius said laughing.

"Well she's very caring," said Silius in her defense.

"Come man she was spoiling you silly," Rerius stopped laughing when he noticed Silius's eyes narrow towards him.

She shook her head at the two, "So are you too fine with the Nocturne's now, you must know that they mean you no harm."

"Well they ones that we have met are very helpful it's true," Silius said and Rerius reluctantly agreed.

"So I don't have to worry about finding a dagger in my husband's back while he's sleeping or anything right?"

"No Serena we wouldn't do that to you. It's just going to take time to see the king as anything other than a cruel man."

"Well if he changed my mind he can definitely change yours," she turned to leave, "Oh and be careful of the wolves."

"Wolves?" Rerius and Silius started laughing thinking she was just joking until they saw them approaching from the distance. They stopped laughing and looked at each other, Luna hissed. Rerius practically slung Luna over his shoulder and dragged Silius in the house not waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Serena was walking towards the kitchen when she heard Endy coughing in his study. She approached and entered after she knocked on the door. "Endy is that you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Endy said coughing and Serena hurried to tap him on his broad back.

"Are you sick? Or getting sick?"

"No, I am fine." Serena was unconvinced and stayed with him a little longer to make sure he was fine. She saw him take a sip of his drink and clear his throat, "See fine." He had stopped coughing but didn't look any better.

Serena spoke up worried, "You're pale."

He looked like he was about to laugh at her. "I mean more pale than usual," she said with a smile.

"I am fine for the last time, don't worry yourself over me." Serena put her hands on her hips and frowned, "Alright, alright but if it gets worse I'm calling the doctor," she said as she was leaving. 'It's just like that time, when I first came, he was bed ridden and couldn't stop coughing. I hope it's not a fatal illness. I haven't seen him sick since then. I'm probably worrying too much.'

After lunch Serena was making her way to find Silius when she heard a knock on the door. Since no one was around she decided to open it and lo and behold it was none other than Rose.

"Oh Serena I didn't think that they would have you doing servant duties opening doors."

"Well in that case you can wait for someone else to come," and tried to close the door but Rose blocked it.

"Wait, wait I'm sorry. I was just surprised that's all. I actually came to see you can we talk." Serena was instantly suspicious but nodded and walked outside the home and closed the door behind her so no one could over hear them.

"So how are you?"

Serena laughed, "You have to be joking you came all the way down to ask me how I am doing. You of all people must have been the happiest to know that I had left."

"I do admit that I had my misgivings about you but now I think I understand you better and it was wrong of me to treat you like that."

Serena was not impressed, something was up with her. "In that case, I'm doing well, thanks."

"Well I just found out through my father that Ian asked you for help."

"No that was Char."

"Oh well I am glad that you decided to help."

"Actually I'm not. I'm very happy where I am. I have everything that I could have wanted."

"I'm sure for the wife of a king that you are well set up but I'm surprised, you know you don't have to pretend with me Serena. I have made a deal with my father if you help me kill the king we will be well set up for the rest of our lives. You are close with him you have direct access with him. Just invite me over one night and you and I can easily kill him when he sleeps. I hear that Nocturne's are quite helpless when they sleep. And as his wife you only have to leave the door unlocked I can do all the dirty work."

Serena had been quiet and had shown no emotion during her speech but now was clenching her hands into fists and could feel her nails bite into her own skin.

"I think you have seriously misunderstood where I stand when it comes to my husband," she didn't want Rose to know that she had great feelings for him so she stretched the truth, "I'm well set up if I kill him I go back to old home, which is nothing compared to the luxury here."

Rose was surprised that Serena was acting so cold towards the king but believed it because she was sure that because she was practically brainwashed of Endy's evilness from her father. "I understand that you would not want to give up such comfort but just think about it. We will be worshiped as the duo that brought the monarchy to its knees."

"I think you have over stayed your welcome. I'm not going to hurt Endy and the next time you come here don't expect me to be so hospitable again."

Rose's eyes narrowed, "Oh I see…you care for him. God Serena I knew you were selfish, taking all your mothers glory when she died but I didn't think you were stupid."

"Get out!" By this time Albert had heard the fuss outside and had opened the door to see Rose shouting at Serena. He was glad that the king wasn't around or the women probably would have been thrown in the dungeon for such disrespect to the queen.

"You're probably carrying his bastard aren't you?!" Serena punched her in the face.

Albert's mouth dropped open and walked straight towards Rose, he had never hit a woman in his life and wasn't about to start now, but he was definitely going to throw her off property. Serena though that Albert was shocked that she had hit Rose and to bring her back inside because she shouldn't have been outside without a guard.

Serena was just about to say sorry to Albert when he walked past her and hauled Rose back in her carriage. Rose shrieked in protest but couldn't fight herself out of Albert's grip. Serena smiled as Albert wiped his hands clean and escorted Serena back inside.

Rose was furious, "How dare her!!! How dare them both!!!!" She got out of her carriage again to take a rock out of her shoe when she spotted the king himself. He was walking from the gardens in the back through a gate towards her. At first she was terrified but decided that if she couldn't use Serena she might have a chance of using the king.

"Your majesty." Rose walked up to Endy, "You probably don't remember me but I was one of the ladies that you were considering to marry a year back. I just came to see Serena."

"Yes I remember you. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes we are very good friends. I just said bye to her earlier but I have a proposal for you. I understand your needs as king and I would like to help you with my services."

"My needs?" Endy seemed uncaring and continued walking, "I don't have any needs that might need you help."

"Serena thought that I might be of service to you."

Endy stopped, "She did, did she. And what is it that you have that Serena thought I could use."

"Well Serena said a lot of things but in the end I believe that she and you aren't well placed together. I am more ambitious; I always thought that you made the wrong choice with Serena. With someone like me I'm sure that you would find more appealing."

"I think you are wrong," Endy said seriously and walked away wondering why Serena had such a friend.

Rose was at her boiling point, her plan had failed she was just heading back to her carriage when she spotted an elderly man looking at her from one of the garden passageways. He smiled and approached her, 'Oh what now,' she thought exasperated.

Serena rolled her eyes at Rose's behavior. She wasn't surprised that Rose had offered such a plan or her horrible insults.

Serena turned to Albert, "Have you noticed Endy lately, is he ill or something I found him coughing in the study?"

"Sometimes I notice him get sick but is hasn't been bad for awhile, not since you have come. I haven't figured out what it is, Nocturne's don't get sick very often or at all actually."

"I'm worried for him."

"He's tough but he's smart enough to ask for help if he needs it don't worry."

"Ok good." Serena and Albert separated and Serena took a long bath and relaxed on her bed for a few hours. She dozed off and when she woke up again it was already passed her bed time but now she wasn't tired so she walked out of the room and made an adventure of finding Endy this late at night. He wasn't in the library or the meeting hall so she went to his private study adjacent to the library and found him there busy with his papers.

"Hello."

Endy looked up surprised to see her, "I can't believe you are awake right now. You should sleep."

"I have just woke up from a nap I'm not tired. I was wondering if I could be with you."

"That's fine." He stood up and helped her in the chair next to him. Serena should have brought a book because after the first ten minutes she had already counted all the wall designs and the number of books in the room.

"Can I help with something? I'm a little bored as you can probably tell." Endy raised his eyes from his papers to her. "Yes I can tell you are scribbling all over my papers."

Serena laughed uneasy; she hoped that she had doodled over anything important. "Here," Endy said handing her his paper, "just look over it and make sure that there are no mistakes."

Serena nodded happy to help. She started reading and got startled when she realized the importance of the document. It was the plans for war and where and why each battle should take place.

"Are you sure I should be reading this, it seems confidential?"

Endy looked up, it had been months since he has spoken to her telepathically, 'I trust you.'

Serena looked back at the papers not sure how to thank him for such an honor. 'He actually trusts me, this is proof. I can't believe that he would entrust me with such important things. I must make sure that I get it right.'

….: two hours later:….

Serena finally hands him the papers back and he checks over it.

Silently Serena watches him to make if he is pleased. Surprised at such a good job that she did he hands her another one. "Thank God he liked it. I was so scared that it wouldn't be good enough."

However, as she kept helping him with correcting his papers and him writing them they were quite a partnership.

"Ok here you go. Anymore?"

"No, you actually finished them all and you did a good job."

"Thank you I worked hard on them to make sure that they would pass your test."

He smiled at her grateful that they had finished much earlier than he had thought, at least with her help. They both got up together and cleared the table, after they headed to their room. Endy offered her his arm and she slipped her hand in his as they walked to their bedroom.

"Oh Endy before you go to sleep, tomorrow Silius, Rerius and I are going for a walk they wanted to show me the old Crosswaters bridge tomorrow. I was wondering if they could take me. I won't be long but I would like to take a walk."

"I don't mind you going but I don't know them very well. Take Dimitri, I want you to be safe."

"Is there anyway I can go alone with them?" Endy read between the lines, something was happening tomorrow night and there was no way his Serena was going to get hurt.

"Please take Dimitri." Serena drew back; he had never asked her before, only dictated to her. 'He's not stupid he knows something is going to happen but he's still letting me go. I can't believe he is still letting me go. I guess he finally understands how much I care about him. I should give him peace of mind. If he is trying to meet me half way than I should do the same.'

"Alright I promise to take Dimitri."

"Be careful." He got into bed and again pulled her close. Serena was lulled asleep by the falling rain outside. After Serena fell asleep Endy telepathically communicated to Dimitri.

'Serena is leaving with her two friends tomorrow to the old bridge outside the kingdom at Crosswaters. I don't want her hurt, take two others but keep them out of sight. She only knows of you coming.'

'Do you expect there to be trouble?'

'No, Serena wouldn't go if she knows that she is placing herself or her friends in danger but that the best time for an ambush. Just make sure they are safe.'

'Yes your majesty.' Endy broke off the mental communication and slowed his heart rate to fall into a deep sleep.

When Serena awoke Endy was already gone, she guessed Endy had let Albert in because a tray of food was sitting on the table. Hot eggs with toast, 'Yummy, I' starved.'

After eating she found Silius and Rerius in the library, Rerius was searching the shelves while Silius was on a nearby couch already reading.

Rerius called over when he saw Serena, "It's incredible, I've never seen so many books in my lifetime. I doubt I could read all before I die."

"Well enjoy yourselves. I usually come in here to relax, it's a very nice to relax especially when it's raining outside because you can curl up with a book and watch the rain fall, add in some hot chocolate and you're pretty much set."

Silius was really into his book, when his hand strayed to the cookie jar in front of him he didn't take his eyes off his book and had to feel around for a few moments before he found it. Serena laughed and shook her head at the two; they really were quite a pair indeed.

"You ready for tonight Serena?"

"Yes but I promised Endy that I would take my guard Dimitri."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we are meeting the rebel camp."

"I know but Dimitri's a friend he won't say anything, as long as nothing bad happens he won't tell Endy."

"Well let's hope nothing happens then."

* * *

: Theme music stirs to life: So finally Serena and Endy confess their feelings. It was a different way to confess their love but they are a very unique couple. So up next…What will happen when they meet Char and Ian again? I hope that Serena doesn't cause anymore trouble. What will happen with Silius and Rerius? And who was the man that Rose met?????? All this on the next chapter of BLOOD AND ROSES, dun dun dunnnnnnn! (The next chapter is in progress…) 


	9. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

Hi again! I've been keeping up writing the story for you guys, mostly because of all the reviews that I have been getting!! I hope you like the story and where it is heading. Serena definitely did some growing up in the last two chapters. And I thought it was going to be hard writing the more personal parts with Serena and Endy but once I started it just flowed by itself, which I was pretty happy about. I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot of action in it but I was leaving it for this one. So enjoy and make sure you leave a review after!! I always check my review!!!

-SerenityTil5

* * *

**  
Chapter 9: **

**Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely**

Rose had met the elegantly dressed man after the king had left. He had been watching her talk with the queen and then shortly after the king. He had overheard everything she had said and the gears started rolling in his head. 'I can use this one,' he thought to himself. Rose had become almost hysterical after the king had passed her by, all her plans down the sink hole. 'I've got to think of another plan,' Rose thought to herself as she was about to turn around and spotted the man. He had gray hair and held himself very importantly.

The man approached as Rose stared at him. "Why hello madam, I couldn't help overhearing you with both the king and the queen and you have my sympathies. I understand them both to be very stubborn. You're smart trying to play off one against the other but you didn't think of one crucial detail, that they had feeling for one another. You were as surprised as I was when I found out."

"Don't try to pretend that you've figured me out. Don't waste my time."

"Oh but I think that from your failure with them you have now found success with me. You see I'm not that different from you in the fact that I don't like either one of them and would like nothing more than to see them both hang. So where your plan had failed ours will succeed."

"Our plan? Please enlighten me," she said sarcastically, not taking him seriously.

"Instead of playing one against the other, which had failed for the obvious reason that those fools are in love, you get them both together. By taking one down the other will fall."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I'll explain to you in your carriage. I have said too much here, don't want to get caught now do we."

Rose didn't like him and definitely didn't trust him but her plans had failed and it didn't hurt to hear him out and the man was right they couldn't talk of hatching a plan out in the open in front of the castle, too many ears. Rose cracked a false smile and signaled the coachman to open the door for them. They both got in and the carriage quietly pulled away from the castle.

Dimitri found Serena in the library with the two soldiers, Rerius and Silius.

"Your highness, this is from the king," he handed her an envelope. He walked over and introduced himself to both Rerius and Silius. Serena opened the letter and what was inside made her heart jump with joy, "He has put Black Star under my name again. I am the sole owner of it," her smile was contagious that the men smiled back to her. She was so ecstatic. She ran to find Endy; he was in their room retrieving something from one of his drawers.

Jumping into his arms, she cried out, "Thank you, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I only hope that you didn't have a hard time getting it back."

"It was no trouble. I am glad that it made you happy." Endy was surprised that such a small gesture would make her so happy, 'She must have a very strong personal attachment to it,' he thought, it was a little difficult to get it back but after dropping money into the magistrates hands it was smooth sailing from there. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and before he could return the affection she ran back out the door and wrote a quick note to the manager of Black Star. Silius had told her that her friend, Daisy, was still working there as manager. She had pretended to follow Hardbrooke's laws in order to stay in control of the company.

Serena wrote to Daisy-

_Dear Daisy, I am so happy to know that you are still working there. You are the only one I can trust now. I have some very important instructions that I want you to follow. Everyone that you do not know or trust let go, I can't afford to have any enemies in Black Star. I want you to get ready to move the company. Sell the building and use the funds to buy a place closer to the castle. If you need any help finding movers send me word. I want that place close to the public immediately. Make sure that no one keeps any formulas or weapons, destroy anything that could be used to harm us. Miss you much – Serenity _

She gave it to Seraphin to mail and went back to find the boys. She was surprised to find Dimitri talking with both Silius and Rerius like they were all buddies.

Serena spoke breaking their conversation, "I can't believe it. Finally a load off my back. I'm moving the company close. I have already sent instructions to close it off to the public. I don't want anyone hurt. I'm sure that Daisy can handle that."

"I'm very happy for you," Silius smiled, "but like I said before you left we had better start getting ready." Serena nodded and they all walked into the dining hall for some dinner before they left.

Arien and Severin burst from the kitchen with loads of food. "I don't think we need that much, ladies," she laughed, "it's just the three of us." Dimitri had also come but he was only drinking the same dark liquid that Endy always did.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw the food disappear before her eyes, "Wow you two eat like wolves," she barely had time enough to throw some food in her plate before they ate it all.

"How are you today sir?" asked Arien to Silius.

"Very well thank you, I'm must better probably from your constant attention," he smiled to her and she returned the smile, her fangs became visible when she did but that didn't stop Silius from staring at her.

"You're drooling Silius," Rerius laughed as Arien had disappeared back into the kitchen.

"She's very kind. I like kind women."

"I'm sure you do and the fact that she's gorgeous didn't have anything to do with that right." Silius's eyes narrowed whenever Rerius started poking fun at him, especially when it came to Arien.

Serephin had returned from sending the letter and poured more water for Rerius, "And how are you feeling today sir? I had hoped that you would get better and I'm glad to see that you are up and about."

"Thank you madam." When he turned around he saw Silius grinning at him and he quickly started eating again.

Dimitri said nothing he was focusing on what was to come. He wanted to make sure that whatever was going to happen, Serena would be safe.

"Your highness, may I ask where we are going today? I hear from the king that I am to escort you somewhere."

"We are heading to Crosswaters Bridge tonight. I am supposed to be meeting a few friends from my town."

"Are you expecting any trouble?"

"I don't expect trouble but that doesn't mean it might not happen. One of them I don't trust. I'm mostly going for the other, my friend Ian."

"Thank you for telling me."

"That's alright. I would want you to know and you don't have to call me highness all the time Serena would do fine too," she smiled at him and he nodded, "Yes your highness."

She laughed and continued to eat. After they were done they separately to each dress appropriately for the cold night ahead and meet up at the carriage waiting for them outside.

Rose and the old man were heading back to her fathers home. The only place which she knew to be private enough. "You are the daughter of Hardbrooke aren't you?"

"Yes how did you know that?" Her head was hurting and she wished she had some water with her, she hated headaches.

"I read your mind." Rose drew back startled, "I thought that was a myth, that Nocturne's could read minds."

"No it's true but only the most learned Nocturne can do it. It takes a great amount of mental strain to break through where you aren't supposed to be. You were easy, you only got a headache if you had fought back I could have broken your mind."

"If that's the case than why hasn't the king used it on me or anyone else to learn about my father or his plans?"

"Because the king is an idiot, he was always soft on the inside. He had no problem torturing enemies but he never hurt women, a weakness when we are at war if you ask me."

"But what about men, he could have got a man."

"He can't find them and it's a waste to try it out on every man you met. He would be severely drained of strength. No…he's waiting for the prime target to use that on. We haven't found your base yet but we will, unless you can teach yourself to block us."

"How?"

"I'll teach you, it's not hard. You can be surprised what a human mind can do if you use it right."

"You will tell my father about this. It would be a great weapon to use."

"Yes it would. I am waiting to meet your father and then I can tell you both what I have planned."

"What is your name?"

"I'll get to that when I meet your father, just so I don't have to introduce myself twice, that and the coachman can hear. I don't want to find myself in the king's hands as a traitor. He might be soft on women but he had no problem in breaking men."

"I see," Rose was getting excited because by bringing this man to her father would definitely put her in the forefront for some recognition. 'If I can get in on this action, my father will reward me beyond measure,' she gleamed.

The man across from her smiled secretly unknowingly reading her mind and mentally concocting a foolproof plan as the carriage reached Hardbrooke's house.

Back at the castle a steady drizzle began to fall. The road was already mucky from the rain the night before and so, just as a precaution, they attached four horses to the carriage instead of two just in case they needed to ditch later on if the carriage became stuck. There was one coachmen and one foot man outside the carriage, only the four sat inside. Serena had become quiet wondering why Ian wanted to talk to her. Dimitri was sending the king constant telepathic messages to keep him updated as they were continuing on. Both the coachmen and footman were the two trained soldiers that Dimitri had brought under the king's command. Both Rerius and Silius were talking about what to do if anything bad were to happen tonight. "Are the men outside ok I don't want them getting sick?"

"We aren't as affect by the cold as you may think. We don't get sick at least not from the weather." Serena nodded relieved and turned her head to the window to watch the country side pass by. 'It's been so long since I went on a trip like this. It's nice to get out of the house I just wish it were under better circumstances,' Serena thought to herself.

Finally they had arrived at the bridge and Serena stopped the men before they got out, "Dimitri you can stay close but it would be better if Char didn't see you. You two," she looked at Rerius and Silius, "I don't want you two hurt if anything happens the plan is to escape not stand and fight. Both of you are still recovering and I don't want anymore blood on my hands. Now they might talk about planning a siege with the king and I might go along with it to get some information but I don't want you to think that I would ever go along with the plans," she waited for Dimitri to nod before she would let them out.

Dimitri helped her out and the muck from the ground was already soaking the soft silk slippers Serena was wearing, she was glad that she remembered to bring and extra pair and would change out of them after the meeting was over.

Serena approached the bridge cautiously and waited with both Rerius and Silius behind her. She could no longer see Dimitri but knew he was close. Suddenly a few noises alerted her to the other end of the bridge.

Ian appeared with a big smile and promptly walked over to give her a hug, "I'm so glad to know that you are alright. After Char told me that he was coming to see you I knew that I had to join. I have missed you how are you doing?"

Serena hugged back smiling, "Yes I'm fine I hope that you are getting along well at home." He nodded to her. Char suddenly appeared and tried to hug her too; she gave him an awkward hug not meaning to be rude but really didn't want to be too close to him.

"Serenity I knew that you would come. I'm so glad to see you. After the ball I was worried that you were seriously injured. I'm happy to see you are okay. So have you brought any information for us? I'm sure Hardbrooke would love to know that he has an inside informant and to think it is the king's wife," Char said excitedly thinking of how Hardbrooke would reward him when he found out.

"Before I get to that I wanted to ask you," she looked at Ian, "did you just come to see if I'm alright. You could have sent me a letter I would have returned one."

"I wasn't even sure if you were alive, only after Char told me about seeing you at the ball did it give me hope. I thought that if you were dead it would be too hard to someone to forge your signature and send it back. I just needed to be sure. It makes me happy to know that you are still on our side. Our friends do need a little help though, it seems like the Nocturne's have started to kill our friends and I came to ask for your help. I'm sure that the queen's protection would stop some from being killed," Ian said.

"Don't worry I will speak to my…I mean I'm already on that. I won't let anyone else be harmed if I can help it."

"So did you bring any information?" Ian said hopefully.

"Well actually I also came to tell you both that I can't be an informant because my husband treats me very well and I couldn't break his trust," Serena said staunchly to Char and only faltered when she saw a stunned Ian.

"If it's your safety that you are worried about I will make sure that you wouldn't be harmed," said Char.

"No Char. I tried to tell you at the ball. I don't need to escape he is a very good man to me. We have been wrong if there is anyone we should fear it is Hardbrooke and that creepy council of ours. I will still do all I can to make sure that no other innocent person is hurt though."

"What good is that to us," Char spat, "when the king has nightly feasts with our fellow townspeople."

"He doesn't do it. I swear that he would never intentionally harm another person maliciously," Serena said as she started to get angry.

"He's has you completely wrapped around his finger. He's brain washed you Serena don't you see that. You think he would actually let you know anyway."

"OH Char cool it the only thing I see is that if anyone is brain washed around here it's you with that horrible Hardbrooke." Char's face got red at that and he frowned at her.

Ian spoke up, "Then you won't help us," he was starting to get frustrated, he thought that Serena would have eagerly helped but now that it seemed she had turned on them his anger came out.

"I told you I would do what I could to help our friends but I can't betray my husband, not when he treats me well."

Char almost felt like shaking her, "I didn't think that you would be so stupid Serena. Fine go back to him but one night when things get from bad to worse and you are in trouble don't come crawling back to me," he stepped forward in angry but Rerius pushed him back.

"Don't worry I won't," Serena said seriously. Char stalked off back to his horse, which Serena could see him get on in the distance.

Ian spoke up again, "Don't forget your friends, people are dying at home. Why won't you help us? I can't believe that you are taking his side over ours. Don't you understand he is killing us how can you turn your back on us, you are all we have left to help us."

"I will send help as soon as I can, I promise. Please try to understand that if you want to be on anyone's side for peace it's going to the kings." Ian just shook his head at her, stunned and betrayed he walked away.

"Please Ian try to understand," Serena shouted after him but he did not turn back. Serena just stood there as she watched the two men melt away into darkness.

"Come Serena we should make our way home," Dimitri said breaking the silence as he stepped out from the shadows of the forest. Serena nodded still staring in the direction that the two men had galloped off in. They silently piled in their carriage for the long ride home.

When they got home Endy was waiting at the entrance as Albert opened the door. "I'm glad to see that you are home safe," he said to Serena and she gave him a half-smile and walked straight past him into her room and slowly shut the door.

Both Rerius and Silius gave each other a better-go look and went back to their selective rooms while Endy asked Dimitri, "What happened? You said that everything went smoothly."

"It did your highness. She didn't seem so sad in the carriage. One of them was angry at her but she didn't seem to mind, the one called Ian made her sad when he asked why she wasn't helping him. I think that her friends are in trouble, they are being killed off as it seems by you."

"What did she say to that?"

"Just that she knew it wasn't you and that they were getting wrong information as she had been under Hardbrooke. She told them she couldn't help the rebels but offered sanctuary to all those opposed to the war."

"Yes you told me about that you did a good job keeping me updated," Endy left him and quickly entered his bedroom. Proud of the king's compliment Dimitri sauntered off towards his room after stopping by the kitchen for a drink.

As Endy entered into the room Serena had already changed and got into bed. She sighed deeply, "They are all dying Endy and I can't do anything about it, all my friends."

"You need to get them out of there. I'll look into places where we can house them temporarily and later get them settled. You need to convince them to leave."

She nodded, "Yes. Can you send some soldiers to get them?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning. I'll wake up early and send them."

"Thank you. I'll wake up too, with you."

"No you should sleep you've have had a long day."

"That's very sweet of you but if you're waking up so early than so am I. I'll write them a proclamation letter or whatever you call it so they know that it's me."

"As you wish," Endy said as Serena was just closing her eyes to fall asleep.

The soldiers in front of Hardbrooke's home were startled to find an actual Nocturne at their doorstep, not knowing what to do they called for Hardbrooke's right hand man, Malus, to ask what to do.

Malus quickly arrived and almost ordered them to kill the man until Rose stopped them, "He's here as my guest he has come to help. I must see my father immediately."

Malus nodded slowly carefully watching the well dressed man. "Your father is in his study, please follow me."

They walked passed the startled guard and through the corridors until they reached two double doors. Malus knocked, "General, your daughter and a visitor."

A voice came from inside, "Let them in." Malus opened the doors for them and watched as they entered. Closing the doors behind them he called a contingent of soldiers together. "Stay outside this door and don't move just in case Hardbrooke needs you."

Inside the two sat down across from Hardbrooke.

Hardbrooke wasn't shaken at all that a Nocturne had come. He knew that he had enough guards to kill the man if needed. "Why did you bring him here Rose?" Hardbrooke asked the question to his daughter out loud knowing that even if he pulled her aside to privately ask her that the man could easily hear what they said from their sensitive ears.

"He can help us father. He says that he has come up with a plan to kill the king."

Hardbrooke's eyes traveled from Rose to the stranger, "Really? And what do you propose we do? Why would I believe anything you have to say, you could easily want to infiltrate our network to find our information?"

"I really don't have time for that. You don't have to listen or tell me anything but if you want to get to the king I can help you."

"Why would you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I? When the king is dead I want to take a piece of the earnings."

"But why side with us? The king still has more of a chance to win the war you know that."

"Not if he's dead. I've been in his service far too long being held down but damn propriety, there is no way I can ascertain anymore power than I already hold."

"Just hear him out father we can decide later," Rose interjected.

"Go ahead then," Hardbrooke said as he leaned back in his seat waiting to hear another bad plot, he had thought of hundreds of plans but each one had a flaw he didn't think this one would be any different.

"I have access to the imperial blood store in the castle. Only certain people have access and I am one of them. It is too soon for a siege on the castle, it is too heavily guarded and getting Endy alone to kill him will be nearly impossible as he is the king. I suggest that we poison him."

"Just because you have access to the blood stores as you call it we don't know of any known poison to kill a Nocturne."

"Until now. You might not know how to kill us but believe me I do. Getting a poison together won't be difficult as a Nocturne I assure you I know what can harm us. We'll make the poison and slip it into the blood. When he drinks it he will die and by that time it won't matter whether they figure out if it was done by us or not. Without a leader the kingdom will fall, he has no heirs if anything his brother will rise to the throne but by that time the kingdom will be in enough chaos at the sudden death of the king that we can easily sneak up from the shadows and take them down."

"Someone will see us poisoning the blood. I'm sure he guards his blood stores well."

"Of course he does that's why only a few have access to the blood as I have told you. I can get her in," he signaled to Rose, "she can poison the blood while I distract everyone else and she can easily slip out unseen."

"When?"

"Only a few know of this but the king's mother is planning a surprise anniversary party for the couple's one year. The invitations have already been sent out there is no way that they will turn down the mother's request to come."

"We're in the middle of the war and she is going to throw a party?" Rose laughed, "It would be a prime time to kill a lot of them if we can get in."

"But that was already tried the last time and it failed miserably, it is better to kill the king, take down the leader and the rest will crumble. And yes even though there is a war the Nocturne's aren't scared yet. They do know that if anything happens now they still have the upper hand and after that last fiasco that your soldiers pulled at the ball you can bet that there will be heavy security there, too heavy to try anything big. This is discreet and stealthy it will be much easier as long as we can stick to the plan I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"Rose isn't going to do it. It would be too dangerous. Take one of my other soldiers."

"Father, come on. This way I can gain some recognition and status," Rose whined.

"No, it has to be your daughter. She has already been seen around the castle and talking with the queen it won't be that much of a surprise if someone sees her come back. Only the queen and the head servant, Albert knows that she isn't the queen's friend. She can disguise herself as one of the guests and I'll show her where to go. Once she poisons the blood and slips back out no one will think twice about her again."

Hardbrooke liked the idea but he definitely didn't trust him. He didn't want Rose to go but the man was very insistent and knew that he had a good point about Rose going.

"Alright we have a deal."

Rose turned to their once enemy turned to co-conspirator, "What is your name by the way?"

"Rothbone," he smiled showing his fangs.

The next morning Serena could tell that Endy had taken a huge toll on himself waking up early for her. She sighed heavily, 'I shouldn't have made him get up so early but this is a matter of life and death. He seems so disoriented. I guess it would be like me getting up at one in the morning to start my day off.'

"I'm worried for you are you alright? I know that you aren't used to waking up this early."

"I'm fine. I'll make up the sleep tonight."

Serena smiled, "Thank you, you're so thoughtful."

He nodded and they walked out of their bedroom together. A small group of soldiers, including Dimitri were waiting for them in the hall.

"Here take this, it's the addresses of the homes you need to go to. Hand them the letter that Serena has written and see if they will come." Endy said to Dimitri, who was made the leader.

The group was about to leave when Serena remembered something, "Wait Dimitri."

"Yes your highness," he stopped turning back.

"Go to this address first," she marked Daisy's address down, "I don't think the rest will come. If Ian thought I was dead than so will the rest they will think this is some sort of trap but Daisy will come just show her the letter and she should be able to recognize my signature. She will convince the rest to come." Serena would have gone down but Endy had forbidden it. He might have let her go to see Ian and Char but the situation would have been easier to handle if anything had happened. If she went and was spotted so far from the castle she could have easily fallen into enemy hands. It was just too much of a risk to let her go and especially in the day when the bright sun hindered the Nocturne's ability to even complete the easiest task.

So the soldiers left without her and headed towards the town. They were well disguised and completely covered in order to shield themselves from the harsh rays of the sun. Dimitri knocked on the door to the small yellow wooden house that they had reached; he noticed daisy's growing in the front gardens. A young lady of about twenty-two opened the door. A light green eyed, dark brown haired lady opened the door.

Surprised to see a band of men dressed in complete covered she stood staring at them and didn't even think to ask why they were there but she didn't have to Dimitri unrolled Serena's letter and read it. It basically consisted of a few lines asking them to come with the soldiers to the safety of the castle where the king would protect them. Daisy scanned the group of men

Dimitri finished the letter, "Will you come with us madam?"

"Can I see the letter?" Daisy asked and Dimitri nodded. As the manager of Black Star she had seen Serena's unique signature many times. 'It's hers alright,' Daisy thought to herself still deciding whether she should trust them or not.

But in the end she knew it was better taking the risk than staying there, "I'll be a little while just let me get a few things. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. I don't have much room but you're welcome inside."

Dimitri thanked her for her kindness; under normal circumstances he wouldn't allow his men to enter her home but they had been under the sun all day and with little sleep they were already too weary. Daisy packed as quickly as she could and found the courage to ask a few soldiers to help load the huge carriage they had arrived in.

Daisy smiled at the soldier that had help her pack and lock up her house, "Thank you for your help."

"It is nothing for a friend of the queen's," said Dimitri. The rest of the day went much faster because Daisy knew exactly where each house was so they didn't have to waste time in finding each one. Once the townspeople saw Daisy they quickly joined. They hurriedly threw whatever they could together and left their homes behind hurriedly they set off toward the castle praying that they wouldn't be captured by the rebels along the way.

Serena was waiting with plenty of servants, not only to see to her friend's needs but to help the poor soldiers that went to help. She was going to make sure that each of them was treated like a king for a day for their help.

Hearing the carriage pull up Serena ran outside, she couldn't wait to see her friends. As Dimitri stepped out of the carriage and helped Daisy out Serena threw her arms around her friend, "I'm sorry I could not come myself but it would have been too dangerous if I were spotted by one of Hardbrooke's men."

"It's no trouble. That man," Daisy pointed to Dimitri, "was very kind and helpful he made sure that everything that needed to get done was." Serena nodded to her and personally thanked all the soldiers. They were just happy that their queen was pleased by them.

"Daisy, you and the rest can take up the guest bedroom that my servants will show you. Until we can get you your own houses it's best if you stay here a spell."

"Thank you so much. Don't worry about Black Star I did what you told me to. Everything right now is being shipped here. Whenever we find a place to restart up the company I'll immediately ship the contents over to that place."

"Thanks so much please go rest for now." Daisy jaw dropped as she approached the huge castle. She followed Severin to her room tiredly eager to explore the massive house later. Serena looked around to see that only a few had come. "Dimitri what about the rest, there are only five here."

"There was no one in most of the homes. If your ladyship would like my opinion I would say that Hardbrooke got to them first, everything was either destroyed or stolen in the empty homes."

Serena sighed deeply and shook her head, "Only five people out of everyone." One of her old mother's friend, an old neighbor and his daughter, and two of her friends, including Daisy, had come but that was it. 'I can't believe he got everyone else,' Serena wiped away a few tears that had fallen she just couldn't believe that no one else was alive.

But out of the friends that did survive they were eternally grateful. "I knew that you didn't forget about us," said Mrs. Jenkins, her mother's old friend.

"I'm just glad to know that you're alright," said Leo, he smiled and hugged her, "I can't believe you live here, this place is huge." He was twenty-five years old and had black hair and dark brown eyes; he was still as skinny just as she had remembered him.

Lilac approached her, "I was getting worried. I wasn't sure whether to leave the country or wait for you. I'm happy to know that I made the right choice," she smiled at Serena.

Serena smiled back through her tears, "I'm sorry I took so long. I came as fast as I could. I had no idea that it had escalated to such a bad state."

Her friends nodded back as they were getting their luggage from the carriage. Many servants ran to help them.

Mr. Farber and his daughter Victoria were the last the exit the carriage. Serena was so thrilled that his family had made it, "I was so worried. I knew that you were very sick when I left the town. I'm so glad to know that you made it," said Serena thrilled.

She was still very affected in the knowledge that she had lost so many friends though. Her friends were all set up in guest room and they all ate dinner together like one family. Serena told them that she was still searching for homes for them and that this was their home until then, which they were very glad to hear.

That night Megumi mentally spoke to Albert getting all the preparations together, "I don't want either Endymion or Serenity to know. This is a surprise party. I have already sent out the invitation about five hundred people are set to attend."

"When shall I start making preparations your highness?"

"Come now Albert I've know you for seven hundred years and you can't call me by my first name," she always teased him about that, "How many times do I have to say that you are as much of family as my sons to us. I need them done as soon as possible. I want to make sure that this party goes smoothly."

"Yes Queen mother Daratransenof," said Albert, and that was as much as he would give her.

She shook her head but he of course didn't see that but only heard the exasperation in her voice, "Oh and make sure you invite her new friends that I heard are your guest now. I'm sure she would be more comfortable if they were there."

"Of course Queen Daratransenof, it will be taken care of at once."

"Oh and one more thing my sister Princess Dragomiroff and Virgil (Endymion's brother) are coming," said Megumi before she cut off the connection and bid farewell to Albert until the night of the party, only a few days way.

'This has to be done fast and efficiently. I have to make sure that neither the king or queen suspect what going on. I better start making the lists and cleaning up. I can start decorating closer to the day,' Albert started mentally noting everything as he busily hustled his way into the kitchen calling all the servants and secretly giving orders.

Rose was heading towards her room when she spotted Rothbone outside on the balcony; she went out to have a quick word with him.

"Rothbone you said that if we took the king down the queen would follow. I don't understand how can one die just because the other is killed?"

"He hasn't converted her yet but he will. I'm sure that he wouldn't let his precious queen die leaving him behind. The relationship between Nocturne's is very special, they are connected deeply. You could say that they have one heart for two, so if you kill one the other will emotionally waste away, it's a slow death."

"But you said that he hasn't converted her, what ever that means, so will she not be affected?"

"Honestly I have never heard of a human and a Nocturne together. I don't know what to expect, whether she will die or not, but if she doesn't I'm sure you'll think of a way," Rothbone turned his head from the stars to stare at Rose.

"Yes I will," Rose smiled deviously.

Ian and Char had reached the safety of their mountainous hide out. There were men all around them, busily making weapons and grooming horses. The two men tied up their horses and went in to their meeting house.

"I can't believe it, you were right, he has her completely swallowing everything he says," said Char, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you I just thought that she would have more sense than that."

Char shook his head and took a long gulp of ale, "No it's alright friend, even I thought that she wouldn't have changed that much but you don't understand how strong the mind control of Nocturne's are, he probably has her licking his boots every night."

"We have to save her."

"No she's far too gone for that. No the only way to get anything out of her anymore is to use her against the king," said Char as he was formulating a plan.

"What would the king care about her?"

"That's just it, everything thinks that the king either killed her or did something worse, yet she is still alive and if you ask me looked pretty comfortable in her royal regalia. Something doesn't add up, if he was as horrible as everyone says he was then why hasn't he already done away with her. She did say that she was treated very well, so well that she changed her outlook on the king enough to trust him."

"But like you said she's just probably feeding you the lies that he has planted in her head."

"Well did she look starved, beaten, or mistreated? She looked very fine to me. She must be telling the truth about him treating her well; she just assumes that he treats everyone else the same way. There is no way we can change her but we definitely can use her."

"What's the plan then?" said Ian willing to please Char to gain recognition if the plans go through and be rewarded a higher status.

"We are going to kidnap her, after that she'll be so scared to do anything but tell us everything she knows."

"And we can hold her for ransom. It would be ironic if the king funded the campaign set against him," Ian laughed and took a swig of his drink.

Char smile widened, "That's it, we'll kidnap her and while she is giving us information her husband will be paying us for her freedom."

"If he does pay are we going to let her go?" asked Ian.

"Let her go back and tell him everything she told us, by that time she will know where our hideout it. She is a traitor now, I know it will be hard for the both of us but there is no other way, we have to kill the queen."

* * *

:La de da: Wow I really didn't think I was going to make it through this chapter. I thought there was going to be more action but I wrote everything the way I thought it should be. I'm glad that I stuck in more than one storyline going on here. There's probably going to be some more over lapping story in the next chapter.

So in the next chapter of the exciting Blood and Roses story. Will Rose actually carry out the plan and not fumble it up? Do Ian and Char have any idea of how much trouble they are getting themselves into? And what will happen to Serena's friends stuck in the home of blood drinking Nocturne's? Is Rothbone actually betraying Endy or is it to trick Hardbrooke? Stick around for the next chapter :already in production: should be out in two week or so. Review please, I'd really love my reader's opinion's on how the story is going.


	10. Time to Get Your Just Desserts

I knocked out this chapter fast because just like you I wanted to know what was going to happen and I think I did a pretty good job. Oh and yes I read all the review, LOVED THEM, but I do agree about more scenes with Serena and Endymion, so as asked I put them in. It was just last chapter I didn't really find a place to put them because Serena wasn't in the best of emotional states to find a private moment with Endy. But please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it so I can make any changes in the next chapter if needed. HONESTLY I would never have written these chapters so fast without the reviews, so please don't stop they are a great incentive to keep going!!!! See ya next chapter –SerenityTil5

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Time to Get Your Just Desserts **

Serena was awoken by a kiss, a soft slow kiss. At first she thought it was some wonderful dream but coming out of her sleepy haze she realized that Endy was staring down at her.

Endy started nuzzling her neck slowly. Serena at first was completely surprised by Endy's sudden attention but her thoughts quickly flew away when he nibbled on her ear. She started biting down on her lip from the pleasurable sensations running up her spine. He dipped his head for another kiss and Serena's arms wound around his neck. The soft sounds of them kissing were ringing in her ears as Endy was about to gently scrap his teeth across her earlobe when…a knocking came at the door.

Endymion lifted his head and for a moment considered killing the unknown person actually disturbing such a private moment. Serena was too much in the throws of pleasure to feel embarrassed. For a moment Endy didn't move but mentally spoke out, 'What do you want?!' He asked harshly.

Serena wondered why he wasn't moving from on top of her, he was actually pinning her down, not painfully but she couldn't move.

'It's her majesty, Queen Mother Megumi; she's at the front door. She would like a word with you,' sent back Albert, unmoved by his harsh words.

He sighed heavily and dropped his head, 'I'll be there in a moment.' He moved away from Serena who was still trying to nuzzle his neck back. Her silk bed dress straps were already off her shoulders, he didn't remember even doing that and stopped again considering whether to stay or go, but he couldn't leave his mother waiting, 'I had better stop now anyway because if I don't my mother's probably going to have to wait a few hours,' he thought exasperated.

"WHAT?!?! You're leaving me like this?" Serena asked wide eyed when she realized he was heading towards the door, "But…but," she sat up staunchly in bed and folded her arms across her chest pretending to be angry.

"My mother is here. She wants to speak to us. If it wasn't so important believe me I wouldn't have stopped."

Serena blushed considering what could have happened if wasn't interrupted. "Is something the matter? She didn't tell us she was coming."

"That's how she is. She loves to surprise me at the oddest times."

"Well that's good it means she cares," she laughed, "what a time to surprise us."

"I suppose."

"Finally I can see her. I still need to apologize for missing the ball that she invited us to."

"Then come, let us go meet her together," he held out his hand after she finished dressing to escort her to their living room.

"Wait before we go," she turned him around and cupping his face with her hands, brazenly she placed her lips unto his. He held her close, the door to his back for support, and he cupped her neck as he dipped down for more kisses. A haze of pleasure settled over them as she gently touched her tongue to his, at first by mistake, but he took that as a queue and turned her around so the door was to her back. And he lifted her suddenly so she had to wrap her legs around his sides for support.

'Oh my god,' Serena thought, he had never gone this far before and honestly it unnerved her, she didn't know what to expect next, 'mental note, don't touch his tongue with yours unless you want him to be all over you. Wow, it doesn't take much for him does it,' she smiled to herself.

"Tell me to stop," Endy whispered between her kisses.

Serena felt quite the vixen at that moment so she felt courageous enough to say, "No, don't stop." She heard his breath getting heavier and he slowly scrapped his teeth down her neck which was sending her into maddening pleasure. 'Oh god I hope he doesn't get too carried away and bite me, that would definitely not be good,' she moaned as he slipped his hand up her thigh.

When suddenly a mental message assaulted him, 'Endymion, this is your mother, please don't take too long I need you.' Endymion cussed loudly against Serena's ear and slowly put her down on her feet.

"Did I do something wrong Endy, did I hurt you?" Serena thought he has cussed at her and was completely thrown off by his sudden change in emotion.

"NO, no, believe me," he put his arms on her shoulders more to steady him than her, "it is not you," he kissed her again. 'At this rate it won't be too long before I lose all control and make her mine,' he raked his hair with his hands. "My mother called us, come."

When Endy and Serena arrived Megumi noticed Serena's hair askew and her dress all wrinkled. She smiled secretly and walked over to give each a kiss, "It has been ages, hasn't it Endymion. I am very happy to see you both in good health and getting along fine," she winked at Serena. Serena blushed profusely and dropped her head to try and hide it from the two.

"This is an unexpected surprise mother. You should have called, I would have at least had Albert prepare a room," he said as they took their seats on the burgundy couches. Someone had lit the fire in the hearth probably because it was raining outside and the cold started to creep in.

"Oh you always worry about that. Well I told Albert I was coming this morning, of course he wouldn't wake you for that. He didn't need to make any preparations because I'm not staying long. I have just come for a visit."

"Just a visit?" said Endy suspicious. His knew his mother well enough to suspect something was going on. "Where is my father?"

Megumi just waved that question away with her hand, "Oh he's around her some where."

"Come on Endy she doesn't need a reason to visit," said Serena smiling, "I have been waiting to see you since we last met. I'm sorry about not being able to attend the ball with you."

"No I completely understand why, all is forgiven." Megumi, sitting across from the couple, kept smiling at them. Endy narrowed his eyes wondering what her purpose for visiting was and Serena oblivious to it all was just happy to have another visitor.

Megumi spoke up again, "I have come because I need you two to do something for me," she clasped her hands together happily, "can you two go and get into the carriage."

"What for?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't figured that part out yet but…oh yes," she stood up when she remembered what Albert had told her to do in order to get the couple out. She briefly held herself and then, "Oh my goodness you two must come and quick, there is something I have to show you in the carriage," she grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her through the door.

'What do you have up your sleeve now mother?' thought Endy has he lengthened his strides to catch up.

Serena thought something horrible had happened, "Please hurry Endy it must be bad," she slipped out of Megumi's hold and ran back to clasp Endy's hand trying to pull him quicker.

Megumi picked up her dress and with Albert trailing behind with an umbrella she ran to open the carriage door, "It's just through there, you two have to help me," she clutched her chest like something horrible had happened.

The couple reached the carriage, Serena was huffing from running and Endy, totally unconvinced, was wondering what this was all about.

A frantic Serena thought something had happened because the Queen looked seriously sacred, "Oh my god did someone die? Is someone in there?"

"You two have to get in it's the only was that you can see it."

Endy wasn't moving and he wasn't buying whatever trick his mother was trying to pull on him, "Mother is this really necessary? I think you're…." but before he could finish his sentence Serena grabbed his and pulled him in, "Wait I think I do see something, hurry Endy," Serena thought Megumi was completely serious.

Endy thought to himself, 'She is very trusting. I suppose that's a virtue.' Once they were both in Megumi slammed the door shut and bolted it from the outside.

"What? What is she doing Endy?" Serena was looking out the window calling to Megumi, "I don't see anything in here, is there something we should be looking for?"

Endy had settled himself comfortably across from her knowing that for some reason his mother wanted the out of the house.

Megumi had to shout for the driver to hear her through the rain, which had picked up and started to beat against the carriage, "Don't stop on pain of death! You know what to do," she slapped one of the horses and when he started to race the others followed until the carriage was no more than a speck on the horizon.

"You know, Queen Megumi, you could have just asked them to leave for the day, they would have done it," said Albert still holding the huge umbrella over them.

"Yes I could have but they would have guessed about the party and then where would all the fun be? This way they are still left wondering, and it's quite exciting if you ask me, we'll all be laughing about this tonight, no worries. Now we have to get all the guests in, set up the food and decorate while I manage traffic control for all the carriages, hurry the guests will start arriving any minute."

Megumi's husband, Drake stepped out from the house, "You didn't have to scare Serena out of her mind. She's probably thinking you don't like her because you got rid of her so quick," he chuckled.

"Oh nonsense Endymion will explain everything to her, don't worry you're over exaggerating," she laughed at Drake as the servants hurried to start preparing, "we have six hours, so come on Drake you'll have to help too."

Down the pebbled street Serena was clinging to Endy, "What is going on?!?!?!?!?! Oh my god did we do something wrong?" she was trying not to get hysterical, Megumi had worked her up to the point where she thought something terrible was going to happen.

Endy said absentmindedly, "The only thing I know is that she definitely scared the driver, he's racing for his life," he cracked a smile as he tapped on the carriage, "you don't have to stop but do slow down a bit we are uncomfortable," the pebbled street was not helping the bumping carriage. The driver did slow down but the wind and rain still beat against the carriage swaying it a little.

Endy looked at Serena, "Don't worry yourself; this is her idea of setting us off on an adventure. I don't know why yet but she wanted us out of the house."

"She could have just asked," said Serena clasping her chest hoping her heart wouldn't jump out.

"That's not her way. She probably is having a laugh over this right now, no need to trouble yourself. I'm sure she gave strict instructions to the driver."

"So we can't go home? For how long?"

"However long she wants us to be gone." Serena gave him a funny face, "Wow I better leave my guard up against Megumi if this is a common occurrence. She scared me senseless."

Endy sighed, "It seems that this will be our home for the day."

"You think she would leave us in here all day without food?" said Serena starting to panic again. Endy shook his head and pointed to her seat. Serena moved to sit next to Endy and he lifted her seat to reveal enough food fit for a grand picnic and even a blanket if they got cold.

Serena let out a breath, "Oh thank god. I thought I was going to starve. Did she put in blood for you?" Serena was now very used to the idea that Endy drank blood, she never saw him ever hurt anybody and he didn't seem like a senseless killer to her, if humans could eat animals for food it's the same thought process for Endy, so she wasn't completely disgusted by it anymore.

"Yes," he said as he spotted the vial of blood, "she has planned this down to a tee. Something's going on tonight; she wants us out of the house, most likely to set something up."

"Probably a ball or something," said Serena over her shoulder as she started digging in the chest looking for what food was there.

Endy narrowed his eyes, 'She better not blow this too out of proportion,' he thought to himself, he had guessed it was some type of celebration for them. Sighing and leaned back against the soft velvet carriage seat as Serena started to eat a sandwich.

"So what are we going to do all day? It's raining outside so we can't leave the carriage," said Serena, her mouth half full of food.

"Let's finish off where we started this morning," said a serious Endy.

Serena's eyes widened, "In here," she forced her bite of food down, "now."

He smiled.

* * *

Megumi was acting like a dictator, "Come on, hustle those guests in Albert we only have a few more hours."

"Yes highness," Albert said as he was running past her sending the other servants bustling to do her orders.

The main hall had just gotten finished being decorated. The theme was winter, everything had snow flakes on it; everyone was mainly wearing white though many women had colored ribbons on their dresses and in their hair. There huge ball room had massive windows, which hung with flowing white curtains and crystals that caught the candle light and sprayed colors cascading on the walls. The floor was waxed and cleaned into a gleaming white path of marble.

"Sweet heart don't you think you'd be getting better results not screaming orders?" chuckled Drake, he was lazily leaning on the door.

"Drake move out of the way. You're not helping anything. You should at least stay in the ball room and out of the way if you're not going to help."

Drake waited until they were the only ones in the kitchen and came around and grabbed Megumi from behind, "Don't worry they will love it, you know that. Just enjoy yourself you've done enough."

Megumi couldn't move much with Drake's arms around her so she tilted her head back to gave him a kiss until he let her go, in hopes of moving her closer to him. But she promptly gave his shoulder a quick slap and pointed to the clock, "DO YOU SEE THAT?! We have one hour until they come and I'm not more that half way through. If you're not a part of the solution your part of the problem," she was backing him out of the kitchen, hands on her hips, with her shouting, "Now stay in the ballroom until I need you! GO!"

Drake, looking like a cornered animal, fled to the ball room. 'Oh god Nocturne women are more troublesome than those humans wanting to kill us,' said Drake thinking to himself.

Megumi's eyes narrowed in the kitchen to herself, 'I heard that,' she had read Drake's mind and almost thought about chasing after him for an apology but after looking back at the clock knew she had little time left.

* * *

Rothbone was just leaving Hardbrooke's house, he was giving his last instructions to Rose, "Here," he handed her the injection, "there is poison in it. Now you have to inject this in the right area or you'll tear the bag of blood and they won't use it. Remember what I said, only inject on the top corner. You remember how to block your mind like I taught you correct?"

Rose nodded.

"Now the ball will start in one hour, exactly when the ball starts will be the best time to sneak in. Everyone, even the guards are usually there for the king and queen's entrance, but they will get back to their positions lightning fast so you have to hurry. Right when you hear them start to give the toast will be the time to inject the poison because most of the servants will be handing out the glasses and the blood stores will be temporarily empty."

He handed her the vial with the remaining poison in it, "This is crucial, you have to inject every ounce of poison in it, the poison in the injection isn't enough, you have to also put the rest from the vial. I didn't have enough time to make enough to completely overdose him but this is enough. Make sure you put everything in. Now you remember which side is the king's blood right?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, the upper right side all the way at the end."

"Yes good. Now this is very important when you are finished say ten minutes in I will come for you and show you an easier way out."

"But that's not what you've been telling me. You told me to leave through the back," said Rose exasperated that he had been drilling one scenario in and now wanted it changed just before they were leaving.

"Yes but I thought about that and there will be too many guards. There is an underground passage but you won't be able to find it without me. So you wait there and I will come back for you alright."

"Ok." Rose put the injection and vial into her purse and hopped into another carriage. Rothbone's carriage left first, 'Could these humans be more easily persuadable?" He laughed, "I could have told her the easiest way not to get caught would be jumping off a bridge and she probably would have done it. Well the plan is in motion and after she goes through with it than the king will be dead and they will give the kingdom to the next in line. ME, thank god he doesn't have and heir, though it wouldn't be hard killing him either. And it's just my luck that he hasn't named his brother successor, or that would have made it pretty complicated. Finally, this kingdom is going to have a ruler that can handle his own affairs and not go whimpering to a council for every problem he has.'

Rothbone smiled thinking about what was to come as his black carriage rolled up the hill, following behind a few ways was Rose.

* * *

Ian was packing the last of the weapons on the horse when Char came running up.

"We can leave," said Char out of breath.

"What? Why?" Ian stopping loading the weapons together and faced Char.

"I have just received strict orders not to do anything tonight. It seems that Hardbrooke has hatched a plan of his own. They are trying to poison the king but that's just between you and me, this is highly confidential. If any word gets out and the Nocturne's hear about it we can kiss this plan goodbye. He has already sent his daughter Rose there right now."

"But this would still be a great time to get Serena."

"No, actually there would be too many people around; you know what happened after the last ball those Nocturne's aren't stupid. There's going to be wall to wall guards around there. We are going to wait and see if there plan works. If it does than we don't need to go through with ours but if it fails than we will pick up where we left off. Who know maybe it will be easier to get Serena when the king is ill. You could pay her a friendly visit. I'm sure she would let you in."

"I see, that way if the king dies we don't have to kill her," Ian said as Char nodded to him. "Ok, we'll wait a few days but that's it."

"Alright."

* * *

Back in the carriage Serena didn't know what to think, her mouth was full of food so she swallowed it quick to ask if he was serious.

But she didn't have to because he put his hand over his mouth so she couldn't see his smile, "I could not help myself. You should have seen your face."

"Oh you scared me. I am definitely too frazzled for anything like that right now. I'm so happy you're mother thought of food but I wish she had thought of some entertainment."

"I suppose she thought I could be your entertainment."

"What are you going to start doing?" she laughed.

Endy shook his head and looked under his seat, "Aha here we go a few games. Have you ever played cards?"

"You know how to play cards?" said Serena finishing her sandwich and dusting the crumbs off.

"Of course I might not have a lot of time now but when I was younger what did you think I did?"

"Well I don't know that much about you, remember. I mean it was only this last year that I came and you didn't start warming up until a few months ago but that time you had enough to worry about with the rebels so I didn't really ask."

"Wait what did you say?"

"About not having enough time, you need to listen better."

"No, about us being together for one year. We have been together one year."

"Yes why does that surprise you, you missed my birthday by the way, something I wasn't happy about. And by the time I asked about yours it had passed but honestly to forget the day we were married is something else."

"That's it," Endy gulped, "My mother is planning our anniversary ball."

"What are you serious? I thought you were just jumping to conclusions when you said it was for us. I can't believe this are you sure?"

"Yes pretty sure. I have been trying to ask Dimitri what has been going on with our telepathic communication but he keeps saying that my mother has expressly forbidden anyone to tell me anything. It has to be a ball for us."

"Well it is our anniversary and we should celebrate it."

"Have you ever been to one of the Queen's balls?"

"You know that I haven't, honestly Endy you ask the strangest things sometimes."

"It's huge, everyone wants to come. You have never seen anything like this."

"We don't know enough people for it to be too big, how many people, like fifty right? I mean even that's a stretch, I mostly know the people in our castle and those few I met at the last ball."

"I would be surprised if it's anything less than a few hundred."

"What?! Oh my god I didn't even think there were so many living around here."

"There isn't. She must have been planning this for weeks because I am very sure that more than half the people invited must have needed weeks to travel here."

"I can't believe this, you're over exaggerating."

"Just prepare yourself."

* * *

Back at the castle Megumi was signing off the entertainers that she had booked, "Where is the magician? Did he come? Oh good, and the illusionist, ah very good. What about that troop of dancers, excellent," she turned to Albert, "They all came. How are the preparations coming along? And are Serena's human friends there? Please tell me you did remember to make food for them."

"Done, Queen Megumi, everything is ready and we are waiting for the arrival of the two."

"Perfect. I knew you could handle yourself Albert. Oh and one more thing."

Albert had just turned to leave but he came back. "You are a guest tonight, none of that servant stuff you hear."

"Queen Megumi you know…"

"Stop, stop, please none of that I order you. If I see you handing out drinking and not being the one toasting to it I'm going to be very disappointed."

Albert smiled, "Yes your highness."

"And for goodness sakes it's Megumi."

* * *

Rothbone had arrived and was seated with the other judges. He was cool and collected. He spotted Virgil the king's brother seated next to Drake and even the Princess Dragomiroff came with her maid Hildegarde. This would definitely be a wonderful evening. He had worked hard enough and after he dealt with Rose he can finally come back and relax.

Drake walked over to him followed by Megumi, "Oh Rothbone it's wonderful to see you here. I'm very happy you could come," said Megumi as Drake placed his hand on her back.

"Of course your highness I could never disappoint you. I am looking forward to the festivities. I can't wait to see the surprise on the king and queen's faces."

Drake smiled, "It's good to see you Rothbone. It's been awhile."

Rothbone bowed, "Yes your highness."

"You don't have to bow Rothbone. You're practically part of this family," Drake smiled.

'Yes practically but not. At least not yet, when the king dies it won't be hard to get rid of you two useless people and get what I deserve,' he snickered to himself.

Megumi and Drake greeted the rest of the judges before they addressed the guests.

"Welcome, everyone," said Megumi to quiet the crowd. "I'm so happy to see that all of my guests could make it, so please enjoy the rest of the night. The royal couple should be arriving soon, so until then please make yourselves comfortable." They all clapped for her when she was finished and then Megumi and Drake went to greet as many guests as they could before Serena and Endymion could arrive.

* * *

The carriage and already made a turn and had been heading back to the castle for a while.

"Five to zero, I can't believe you won't even let me win once," Serena was exasperated she hadn't held back her card skills and still had lost.

"Well you should never challenge me because I will always win."

"A little arrogant aren't you," she smiled, "I know where I have the upper hand though."

"Really," he smiled as he was putting the cards away, "where?"

When he turned back around Serena moved onto his lap and kissed him, "Right here, do you agree?"

He started kissing her back not sure of what he should say, "I just want you to continue so if that means a yes, than yes."

Serena laughed as she kissed him again. He started smoothly rubbing her back and the warmth from his hand felt so good that she pressed herself up against his chest for more.

"I'm cold," Serena whispered against his ear. She wasn't joking because the wind had been creeping in from outside and Endy could feel her shivers.

"I'll get you warm." He laid her down on his seat to be able to take off his jacket. She was just about to thank him for giving her his jacket when he threw it on the opposite seat and moved his body over hers and started kissing her again. The carriage bumped and Serena had to put her legs around Endy so she wouldn't slide off the seat. Not that she could with his arms all over her and the way he was leaning in to kiss her.

The kissing sent burning waves of pleasure over them both, Endy put his hand to give her head support as he picked her up and placed her on top of him. She straddled him as his back was against the seat. Serena didn't complain but only blushed as she came down for another kiss.

"I have wanted you for so long," whispered Endy.

"Why haven't you taken me?" Serena kept kissing him as Endy unzipped her dress.

"You needed time."

Serena nodded as Endy slipped down her dress top.

"Yes I needed time but I'm done needing time."

"I thought so," said a smiling Endy as he pulled her close to suck on her neck. Serena kept moving up and down in a rhythmic motion, which was driving Endy mad. He almost grabbed her hips and pushed her hard into his lap but didn't want to scare her. She loved feeling his hot breath on her; he could barely catch his breath as he trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. Serena placed both hands behind him on the carriage wall as he held her back and gently started to suck her. Serena closed her eyes in utter ecstasy and moaned deep, clawing the inside of the carriage with her nails.

"We are going fast," Serena whispered gasping.

"Should I tell him to slow down?" Endy smiled as he continued to lick and suck and next nipple.

She didn't realize he was joking, "No I mean us."

"Should I stop?"

"No...no."

"Oh god I've wanted to make you mine for so long."

"Take me I'm yours," Serena started nibbling on his ear when he had lifted his head up from her chest; neither of them noticed the carriage stop.

The driver shouted, "We've arrived you highness."

"OH GOD!" Serena jumped off Endy's lap and quickly fixed herself up. Endy didn't have much to fix up; his only trouble was catching his breath.

'Oh my hair is a mess but it was definitely worth it,' Serena laughed to herself and she zipped up her dress.

Serena started laughing, "We fogged up the carriage, so much for my maidenly modesty. Now he's going to know…"

"That what," Endy interrupted her. "That you are my wife and are very satisfied right now."

Serena laughed, "I suppose." The driver opened the carriage and Endy exited out first, but not before whispering, "We need to do that more often."

He got out and helped Serena out, and she whispered back, "Yes just make sure that we have more time."

They both smiled and entered the house. When they came in Serephin hustled them into their bedroom to change quickly. There outfits had already been pressed and were waiting for them on their bed. Changing quickly Serena hurried to catch up to Endy, after Severin helped her with her makeup they were escorted to the door of the great hall.

Serena was nervous and kept clinging to Endy.

"It will be fine Serena," Endy said and put his hand on her back.

"I'm just anxious; I have never had anything like this just for me, well us. Don't stray to far from me ok," she whispered.

"I won't. I promise." Endy said as he slipped her hand on his arm and waited for the closed doors to open.

* * *

At this time Rose who had left her carriage a little ways back had walked up to the castle. She saw the king and Serena enter. 'You are finally getting yours Serena,' she smiled to herself and noticed that the guards followed in after them. She waited for a bit watching to see if anyone else came out, but no one did. 'They must be getting ready for their entrance,' she thought as she sneaked up and check the door, which was still open.

She had memorized the map that Rothbone had drawn out to where she should go so she didn't have a hard time finding the kitchen. A few servants passed her but they only bowed, none asked her any questions. She hurried into the kitchen and sneaked into the pantry before anyone could see her. She could see the servants running in and out, getting ready with the drinks for the toast.

"Now remember that some of Serena's human friends are here, make sure you give them the right drinks," said the head servant to the others, "Now hurry they are going to enter soon, the toast is right after that. There are a hundred servants catering, so everyone must have at least five glasses on their trays, we don't want anyone to be without a glass."

They had finally started to shuffle out. Rose slowly exited the pantry and scanned back and forth until she felt safe enough to sneak over to the blood stores. She remembered the code that Rothbone had told her and was just opening the combination lock when she heard a servant running back, in her haste to get in she dropped the vial and it broke.

"Oh damn it," she hurriedly picked it up to save what she could.

The servant hadn't seen her. He had only run in for the last tray of drinks and hurriedly ran back out, closing the door behind him.

"Damn it!!!" she held up what was left of the vials and its contents.

* * *

The doors swung open and Serena's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Presenting their majesties, King Endymion and Queen Serenity Daratransenof, for their one year anniversary, this took place in the year of our lord seventeen-hundred-sixty-five."

Endy had to pull Serena a little forward to get her out of shock, 'It's beautiful I can't believe so many people came.' There were wall to wall guests, the men bowed deeply and the women curtsied as they entered the ball room. Serena and Endy walked down expansive walkway toward their seats at the end of the great hall. The guests all bent their heads in their honor, 'Oh my goodness this is huge,' thought Serena as Endy led her up to their seats.

They turned and sat, Endy motioned to the guests to rise. The servants started handing out the glasses and made sure that Serena's friends were given the best wine. A servant handed Serena and Endy their drinks and Megumi stood up to toast to the couple, "To many more years of peace and happiness together." The crowd agreed by raising their glasses. They all took a sip and clapped in honor of the royal couple. The music started by the live orchestra and the couples entered onto the dance floor.

Albert approached the king, "Your highness may you permit me to dance with the royal consort?"

Endy smiled and nodded, as an ecstatic Serena stood up and took his arm. Albert escorted her to the dance floor and they joined the rest of the dancing couples.

* * *

Rose was starting to panic, she couldn't see anything in the dark room but she did remember where in the room she was supposed to head towards. 'Maybe I should just leave now,' she was starting to think that this was no longer worth the risk but just then she spotted the right shelves. 'Finally, this better work,' she took the injection and stuck it into the blood pouch. She had to feel where the top was because she couldn't even see her hands but she found the place exactly where Rothbone had told her. 'This had better be enough. Rothbone is going to kill me when he finds that I dropped the poison,' she inserted the rest of the poison from the vial into the pouch and put the empty injection and the pieces of the vial in her bag.

Rothbone had just then walked inside the kitchen and through the door into the stores, he saw Rose in the distance who was just starting to turn and walk out. He shut the door behind him.

Rose saw Rothbone before the door was closed shut and after that she couldn't see anything. The light from the kitchen no longer shed light into the storage room, "What are you doing? Is the secret passageway here?"

"No. It isn't."

"Then why did you shut the door?"

"Because I don't need you anymore, I was with the king enough so that he won't think it was me. I was just being precautious sending you in here but the servants won't come back for awhile."

"You're scaring me now. I did what you wanted just move and I'll find my own way out."

"See that is going to be quite a problem because they will know that you were here, they would be able to smell your human scent, which is all over the blood. They won't think anything of it until after the king falls sick."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me. Once my father finds out about this you'll be burned alive."

"You're father will believe anything I want him to believe."

Rose tried to run past him but in the dark she slipped and he grabbed her. He could easily see in the dark and started choking her so she couldn't scream.

"He'll think another Nocturne did it and once he trusts me more I'll kill him and take over both our regimes."

Rose started choking, she tried finding his face in the dark to scrape with her nails but that only made him squeeze harder. She moved her hands to try and release his death grip on her but he was too strong. He started smiling and his eyes grew red with excitement.

"It's been awhile since I killed a human. I had almost forgotten how good it feels," he drew down and tore into her throat with his fangs, hitting her jugular and sending blood flying everywhere.

Rose felt the sharp tips of his crooked teeth cut her soft flesh and she tried screaming. Her neck burned as if it was on fire, she could feel her blood start to pool around her head. She tried to scream again but only gasps came out, he had severed her vocal chords. Her eyes started to finally focus in the dark but then she felt herself getting weaker and could barely lift her hands to fight him off anymore. She fell into darkness once more.

Rothbone drank in deeply until he could no longer feel her heart beating or the warmth of her skin. A smile drew on his face as he stood up over her. Her eyes were still open with terror and her blood had already started to soak her hair, leaving it in globular clumps.

Rothbone only turned back once to see her one final time and then left with her purse hidden in his outfit. He made sure that nothing of his would be found in there; he left the door into the storage room open not caring whether she was found in there or not. If he had tried to move the body her blood would be all over him to the point where he would get caught, and someone would definitely see him hauling her corpse out.

He sneaked past the guards, who were doing their rounds, straight into his room. Changing quickly he threw his clothes and her silk purse in his fireplace and set them on fire, he wanted to make damn sure that no scent of her blood could be detected in his room or on him, he slipped back into the party undetected, like he had never left. It only took about fifteen minutes, so everyone thought he was just talking to the other guests around the huge ballroom.

The celebration continued but no servants had to enter the blood stores for the rest of the night because they had already brought out all the blood that they needed.

* * *

Serena was so happy, after dancing with Albert she was asked by Drake and then Lucian. Only close to the end did Endy cut in to ask for his dance. After their dance was over he placed a small kiss on her lips and pointed to Antoinette who was trying to get Serena's attention to come talk with her.

'I'm so glad that Megumi invited my friends,' Serena thought as she celebrated and talked with her friends all night. She even introduced Daisy to Antoinette and they hit it off really well. Even the servants started to enjoy the evening.

Endy was walking around the ballroom, meeting some relatives of his when he pasted the corridor that connected the kitchen to the ballroom. He not only smelled but sensed that something was wrong, it was the scent of blood but not animal blood; it was uncommon for there to be human blood kept there. So he entered to investigate.

Serena was at the other end of the ballroom and saw Endy disappear through the doorway.

"Let me bring another bottle of Champaign," Serena said when she noticed all her friends glasses were empty.

Antoinette tried to stop her, "Let one of the servants get it, stay with us."

"The servants are all busy and I saw Endy go to the kitchen anyways. He's probably getting something too. Don't worry enjoy, I'll be back soon." Serena smiled at Antoinette and walked off toward the kitchen.

When Endy walked into the kitchen he knew that something was definitely wrong. He saw the door to the blood storage room open so he slowly walked toward it. Opening the door a little, his nocturnal eyes easily saw through the pitch darkness toward the limp figure on the floor.

He checked her pulse but already knew that she was dead from her lifeless open eyes. He recognized her as Serena's friend and for a moment was about to lift her in his arms and away from a place where Serena could accidentally find her. He stopped and put her back down thinking is was better to wait for some help. He was just about to get up and call for a guard when the door opened and Serena came inside.

"Oh Endy here you are I knew you had come in here. Come on let's go back together, I just came for more champagne, what are you waiting for come………" she stopped, her eyes just needed time to adjust to the darkened room but once they did she saw Endy bloody and standing over Rose's corpse. She screamed and dropped the bottle, which broke and sent shards of glass everywhere.

"Serenity," Endy whispered trying not to scare her anymore. He took a step forward and she quickly took a step back for a moment terrified of him.

The guards hearing her scream ran in after her and even a few guests heard the commotion and were trying to peak their heads into the kitchen to see what was going on. Drake pushed past the guards, "Let no one through, close the doors, and tell them that Serena was startled by something."

"By what?" said a guard, who had already closed the door slowly on the guests.

"By anything! A rat, a mouse, a god damn talking sandwich, just tell them it was nothing and let them get back to the party."

The soldiers quickly nodded and did just that.

Drake entered the storage room and found a frozen Serena wide eyed and staring straight at a bloody Endy, who hadn't moved yet from standing over the corpse.

* * *

:Dun Dun Dunnnn: What shall happen next? Will Serena think Endy killed Rose? She never cared for Rose but definitely didn't want her dead. Will the guests believe the guards story or will they find out and think that their king just murdered a human woman. What will happen when Hardbrooke finds out his daughter is dead and by a Nocturne's hands? Stick around for chapter 11 of Blood and Roses (in progress). 


	11. Rose's Revenge

Supersaiyanx brought up a good point, Serena will be very suspicious about Rose, but events will move quite fast now, she will put the pieces together when she gets all the facts, that and humans don't know how to poison Nocturne's, at least not without

Thank you for all the reviews! Your questions help me enormously in becoming a better writer because I know what questions I need to answer for the next chapters. This chapter is dedicated to those that reviewed Chapter 10 .

I've decided to make this chapter more in Endymion's point of view. I feel like he's becoming more and more a side character and I don't put him in enough scenes, so hopefully this will help balance the two main characters, Endy and Serena. Enjoy and Review! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Rose's Revenge**

* * *

Endy watched Drake look from Serena to him and back, "I'm going to go make preparations for the body and make sure the guests don't panic," Drake exclaimed as he turned to leave. He wondered whether he should leave the two alone or not, he almost turned back but Endymion sent him a telepathic message, 'It is fine. Make sure that this is kept private.' Drake telepathically nodded back and left.

"Endy I…" whispered Serena as her eyes fell back to the body and quieted again. She looked down on those recognizable eyes again, frozen in horror. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! She's dead,' Serena couldn't form any words, these thought were swimming in her head, she was struck with shock, 'Oh god, what if they take Endy away for this? I can't believe that this is happening to us. He's king, right? Maybe he won't be tried for this. Wait what am I taking about, this is murder,' Serena was screaming these thoughts in her head so loud that it wasn't hard for Endy to pick them up.

"Serenity, it is not what you think." He tried to walk toward her again but Serena backed up to the wall. Serena thought she was going to be sick; she had to lean against the wall to hold herself up.

"Oh God Endy she's dead, what happened?" Serena started shaking and panicking, "Oh my god what's going to happen?"

'The hell with this,' Endy thought, he walked straight over to Serena and pulled her into his arms and she started crying.

"Do not cry. I told you that it is not what you think. I did not kill her. I found her like this," Endy was having the hardest time holding onto his emotions when Serena was crying in his arms. He was very touched that she would still think of his safety even in such a situation.

Endy heard Serena sniffle and draw in a deep breath. For a split second Serena wondered whether Endy would lie to her or not, but she honestly felt that he would never deceive her, especially in the serious case of murder.

Their embrace was quickly broken when a few guards ran in to cover the body with a sheet and two others came in with a stretcher. The head guard addressed the king with a telepathic communication; he did so knowing that the queen was extremely affected by the dead woman, 'The body is being moved to the church for rites, your highness.'

The king nodded to him and sent back, 'Do not do anything else without my consent. I will send further instructions later.' The guards nodded and started to put Roses' dead body on the stretcher.

Serena was still in full shock and didn't know what to do next. It was Endy that took control and slowly lead her out of the blood stores and toward their bedroom.

Drake entered the ballroom again, this time with a drawn face. Megumi knew her husband well enough to know something was wrong. She instantly started walking towards him wondering what could have happened.

Megumi did not need to speak; her look of worry was easily recognized by her husband. He shook his head towards her, which she knew meant, 'I will discuss it with you later.'

Drake grabbed two glasses and gave one to Megumi, "I would like to announce the early retirement of the king and queen to their quarters." The guests clapped loudly and called for more drinks, thinking that the royal couple had retired to be alone with each other for obvious reasons; exactly what Drake had wanted them to think.

Drake then turned to Megumi and sent a message, 'A woman was found dead in the blood stores, she seems to have some sort of relation to Serena. They moved the body to the church for last rites and hopefully burial but it needs to stay quiet.'

Megumi drew back a little in horror and hoped that Serena was alright but she knew that the best way to help was to stay with the guests; she would talk to Serena later. Megumi considered sending Endy a message but didn't want to disturb him either. The worried couple just had to get through the night until they could check on Endy and Serena.

Back in the bedroom Endy was sitting straight up in bed and resting on the backboard. Serena was in his arms and her head was resting on his shoulder.

He knew that she was terrified, thinking that he would be blamed and taken away from her. She was calm in his arms though, he loved knowing that she felt safe with him. "Endy what are we going to do?" asked Serena quietly.

"You do not need to worry. I will take care of everything. I am very sorry that you had to see her, I understand that you were very close to her."

Serena picked her head up and stared into his eyes, "She wasn't my friend; actually she is one of the people that I dislike. Unfortunately she is the daughter of General Hardbrooke and you know as well as I do that when he finds out what happened he's going lose his mind, like he needs another reason to hate us anymore right? This is horrible, the one person found dead in there and it had to be the daughter of the man that wants to kill us both."

"What was she doing there if she wasn't your friend?" Endy's mind started turning, if she wasn't there for the party she probably wasn't up to any good. 'There has to be a reason why she was there. I need to find out before Hardbrooke gets wind of this.'

Serena spoke up breaking Endy's train of thought, "Maybe she was there…" but Endy interrupted her, "Right now I just want you to relax, I am sure that tomorrow our family will want to discuss everything that has happened, we will leave it till then. I do not want you to worry yourself, rest now."

Endy moved himself and Serena lower in bed so she could comfortably fall asleep. He was monitoring her for her vitals to make sure that she was resting. 'What was she doing in there? Only a few people have access to the code for the blood vault. Someone could have dragged her in there to kill her…but then who…only someone that knew the code,' Endy knew that his father would make sure an investigation would be underway immediately. After a few hours of extensively running each scenario in his head he decided to take his own advice and wait till tomorrow to worry about it. He slowed his heart rate and slowly fell into a Nocturne deep sleep trusting that his father would have everything under control until the next night.

* * *

Endy woke up as usually by six o'clock. He telepathically checked who was up and still asleep, it seems that most the guests had left except for his close family and few friends. He turned over to check on Serena. Her hair had fallen out of place as she slept and cascaded around her sleeping figure. She was so beautiful that Endy placed a soft kiss on her lips and placed another on the back of her hand just before he left the bed to change.

When he came out of the closet he noticed Serena waking up. A knock came at the door and Albert voice mentally came through softly, 'May I enter, your majesty?'

Endy made sure that Serena was appropriate before he answered, "Enter Albert."

Albert carefully opened the doors and bowed, "Your family is in the meeting hall, they have requested an emergency meeting about last night's situation."

Endy nodded, "I understand. We will come shortly." Albert nodded and closed the doors softly behind him. Endy had just finished dressing as Serena was putting on a new green dress. They had started to leave when Serena grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I 'm scared."

He moved close and pulled her into his arms reassuring her, "You never need to worry as long as I am here." Serena nodded still unsure as Endy gave her a gentle kiss before opening the doors to head towards the meeting room.

As Endy entered with Serena on his arm he noticed that his entire family was already in the meeting room, even Lucian was there but Antoinette was missing, most likely because Lucian didn't want to upset Antoinette with last nights murder. Virgil and the Princess Dragomiroff was with him, sitting next to them was Drake and Megumi with Dimitri and Silius with Rerius.

They all stood up as the king and queen entered and all sat down together.

Drake spoke up first, "We found out that it was the daughter of General Hardbrooke by Silius and Rerius. Right now she has received her rites by a Nocturne and human priest and they are preparing the body to be sent back to her father."

Endy noticed Serena flinch as she spoke up, "Hardbrooke is going to lose it when he sees her."

Rerius answered back, "But we all know there is nothing we can do, whether we try to explain it or not to him he will take it only one way; that she was murdered here and he will want revenge. There is nothing we could possibly say to him that would make him think that we didn't have a hand in it."

Silius interjected after Rerius was done, "We need to prepare the armies soon. Hardbrooke is being careful now but his sanity has since been hanging on by a thread, after this he won't be cautious anymore. We need to prepare for a full on war."

Megumi agreed by nodding, "He will come after the royal family first, Endymion will be his first target and anyone that Hardbrooke can use to get to him will be his second, especially Serenity; we need to make sure that our family is safe."

Virgil took a sip of his drink, "We should attack them before they come after us. Once they start killing us we'll have fewer men to fight back. They wouldn't hesitate to use our women against us either we need to be one step further than they are."

Endymion had stayed quiet till now and finally spoke up, "Of all the places to be she was in the one place that needed the code. We need to check the blood; Serena says that she was not close friends with her as Rose had said to obviously she was here for another reason, why else would she be in the blood stores?"

Princess Dragomiroff interrupted, "We have checked it and have found nothing. No human knows how to poison us, there is no way that they could possibly be smart enough to get the code and concoct a successful poison against us."

"Unless there was an insider on there side, she must have had an accomplice," Endymion said.

"Who would that be, the only people who have the code are the most trusted of us, if we start pointing fingers now we will start feuding and tear us apart when we need to be united," Megumi said.

"I have come up with a scenario," Drake said, "she obviously came dressed knowing that there was going to be a party. I know that she did approach Endymion with a proposition before and probably Serenity too. She might have come back with another plan but there was someone else that saw this as an advantage. Someone must have wanted her dead, to frame Endymion and start the war. The blood stores might have been left open that night, the servants were running back and forth the whole time refilling glasses. It is probable that it was left open either my mistake or just to make it easier for the servants. It would be a perfect place to commit murder, the tunnel walls are thick and with a party going on we wouldn't have heard much. The body wasn't going to be found for awhile after the drinks had been handed out so the murderer could easily have escaped or had time to clean the site. We found nothing there so it must have been someone who knew what he was doing. All this points to someone that either is betraying us or betraying Hardbrooke but until we find out whom it is we have no choice but to assemble our armies to be ready."

Endymion breathed deeply, "Then I will assemble our armies. I will see if I can call our allies from across the seas when the war starts, I will no longer tolerate any resistance after the war."

This was the first time in a while that Serena saw the Dark King come out in Endymion, he was very serious and she had no doubt that he would make good on his threats to decimate the rebels.

Lucian nodded and said, "If it is an insider on our side we need to find him quick, once this person gives up our secrets we will lose our upper hand. They will have enough information to do some real damage this time."

Endymion close up their meeting by saying, "The investigation isn't closed yet, we still need to solidify more evidence and figure out what really did happen but like everyone said until then we need to be aware that we are now no longer as safe as we were and need to be extra careful."

Everyone nodded and decided that they would start having regular meetings like this to keep up on what was happening and such. They got up and went their separate ways.

* * *

General Hardbrooke had been uneasy since his daughter had left and he reconsidered his decision to send her. He would have brought her back if he could but it was impossible now. He hadn't heard from her for over ten hours and was starting to panic. He just figured that the party was held all night long and she was either there enjoying or waiting for the right opportunity to carry out with their plans.

Suddenly he heard noises and his heart finally relaxed, he figured it was his daughter returning. When the doors opened he stood up but took a step back when only Rothbone entered.

"Where is Rose? What happened? Did everything go as planned?"

"Unfortunately I have some bad news for you. I am sorry to be the one to tell you that Rose did not make it."

Hardbrooke didn't say anything he just slowly sat back down in his seat.

Rothbone continued, "The king murdered her, he was found standing over her body bloody by witnesses. They were both found in the blood stores but I have it on good account that she did poison the bags. I sneaked in after to check and cleaned up any clues. There is no way they will catch it. The poison is untraceable."

Hardbrooke had stopped listening, he couldn't believe it. 'My daughter, she was my only child'.

"No…No! There is no way that she could be dead. You were there." Hardbrooke grabbed his collar, "Why didn't you help her? YOU LEFT HER TO DIE YOU BASTARD."

Rothbone wasn't moved, "I understand your anger and hate but direct it at the right person. The king killed your daughter in cold blood and now is the time to act. We will attack them and kill everyone."

"The king is mine. I will crucify him myself. Declare war Rothbone!"

"Let us ready our armies we will march soon, we will kill them all."

Once Rothbone left, Hardbrooke exploded. He picked up his chair and smashed his desk to pieces. The soldier ran in thinking that he was in trouble; they entered in time to see him punch the wall leaving holes.

"GET OUT!!" Hardbrooke yelled and they immediately left, "Endymion," he coldly whispered to himself, "My poor child I will leave his broken body over your grave. I will kill him myself but not before I take away everything he has ever loved, I vow it."

* * *

Endy had stayed close to Serena for the whole day. If she wasn't in plain sight then they were only a room or two away from each other. He noticed that her demure had completely changed, she was calm and silent; the murder was clearly still affecting her and he worried for her. 'I can not let her be involved in any other danger,' he thought to himself, 'once war is declared I must get her to safety.'

When it came time for Serena to eat dinner Endy decided to follow her. He entered, to her surprise and sat next to her. Dragomiroff and Megumi were speaking to Albert, so they were already in the room and sat down with the couple. The Nocturne's decided to have a drink, while Serena asked for some hot soup.

Endymion noticed that Megumi was smiling at him, noticing how often he was watching Serena. He sent a don't-make-a-big-deal-of-it look and Megumi looked down as she smiled.

Serena was watching the very well dressed and older looking Dragomiroff. She was wearing quite a lot of jewelry as it seemed was common for her, her hair was tied up in a well done bun with beautiful hair pins.

"Excuse me Princess Dragomiroff, do you mind telling me a little about yourself. I would love to get to know you better," Serena said smiling and then lowered her head to blow on her soup in order to make it cooler.

"Of course," she had a stern voice but she came off very sweet, "I am the only sister of Megumi's, I have never had a husband. I am honored to finally meet my nephew's wife. It makes me very happy to know that you two have found each other."

Serena smiled and took another spoon full of vegetable soup, "That's very kind of you."

Endy was about to take another sip of his drink when Dragomiroff spoke up again, "So when should we be expecting children?"

Serena choked on her soup and Endy turned to give her a small pat on her back until she stopped coughing. Megumi hid her laugh in her napkin.

"Why is everyone so surprised? It has been a little more than a year since you two were married. I'm actually surprised that you haven't made her one of us yet Endymion. She would be a great Nocturne, and she is more partial to our side anyway," said Dragomiroff looking directly at Serena.

It was obvious to Endymion that Serena was trying not to look at him, she was blushing profusely.

"Children have not crossed our minds yet Dragomiroff," Endymion spoke back.

Dragomiroff was about to ask why but she decided to say, "I can understand that this isn't the best time for children. I hope that if the war starts that it ends quickly and takes the fewest amount of causalities as possible."

Megumi nodded seriously as Serena seemed happy enough that the subject had changed.

After Serena had finished eating, Endy started to escort her outside.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Serenity?"

Serena nodded, she put her hand though his arm as they headed out. On there way they heard a few fighting noises. Deciding to check it out they followed the noises until they came upon Dimitri and Daisy, doing what could only be called as "harshly exchanging opinions."

Dimitri voice sounded, "Because I was appointed as her guard. It is my job to make sure that all mail is assessed before it goes out or in for her majesty."

Daisy looked as if she were talking to an idiot, "I am Serena personally appointed secretary of her affairs. I will be able to better take care of her."

"Well I am better qualified to make sure that she is safe."

"Is that what I said…no. I said that I am her secretary not her bodyguard."

"Well her majesties letters still go through me."

"Her majesty this…Her majesty that, you know she is a person, she has a name. I will leave you to care for her person while I care for her business."

"I will not allow any leeway in the matter for her majesties sake."

"You will not allow…you are just like any other man. It has to be your way or no way."

"Well as long as we both agree then," Dimitri cracked a smile.

"We did not agree. Just because…oh why bother," Daisy face was flushed she narrowed her eyes and walked away, hands on hips.

Dimitri caught the couple watching him and he walked up towards them. Serena's face was flushed, scared that he would be angry at them ease dropping but he only smiled, "Got to keep her on her toes if you know what I mean," he winked at Serena and started to whistle as he walked away.

"What?!" Serena gave a what-is-with-those-two look, "Let's go for that walk now, I'll talk to those two later."

They walked out under the stars and a cool breeze blew at them, making them sigh with contentment. Endymion closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deep. Serena took his hand in hers and tilted her head up to watch the stars.

Serena turned to him, "I love you Endymion."

Endymion smiled and pulled her closer for a deep kiss. 'He has never said it back,' Serena thought disappointed, 'I suppose it's not his way.'

"You know Endy you have never told me that you loved me."

He smiled, "It is not my way." Serena's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips, "Have you been reading my mind again…Daisy is right, how are we supposed to deal with men like you."

He pulled her closer, "I'm sure you'll find a way," he tilted her head back and dipped down for a long drawn out kiss, which left Serena so breathless that she had to sigh deeply.

"Oh Endy we are so lucky to have found each other. I just hope that it is always like this. I don't want to worry anymore about either of us getting hurt or being separated."

"Serenity I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Serena's small mouth curled into a smile and she leaned into Endymion's embrace. He held her close, hard enough for her to give a gasp until he loosened his grip.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be working on paperwork concerning the war. I am going to start appointing the men that will have control of the armies; I might be there all day."

"Do you mind if I can help?"

Endy gazed at her, "It is not common for the queen to help with such things."

"Well maybe I'm special. Even if it's just helping you with little things, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind the company anyway."

Endymion nodded towards her, "As you like."

Serena yawned, which drew Endymion's attention. "Why don't you go up to bed and I will join you shortly."

"I'll wait for you here," she said as she yawned again. Endy could read her feelings; she was very tired and could feel herself drifting off where she stood.

"No go to bed, I know how tired you are. I will be up shortly."

"Alright," Serena knew when and when not to push him. 'He probably needs some time alone,' Serena thought to herself.

Endymion watched Serena walk away with a heavy heart. He had been thinking about the coming war and how many more people had to die. The last war had been fought for so long and even though many that fought against him, hated him, they were still his subjects, his people. Now it was about to happen over again, war had never frightened him but he had Serena now. He neither feared death or being captured by his enemies, only that his death would eventually bring about the death of Serenity.

Nocturne's mates are connected by the heart, one dies and the other will follow.

Whether Serena was human or Nocturne Endymion had no doubt that she would follow him. It gave him a new perspective on the war. A different reason to fight; it no longer was for land or power; but for the life of his loved one.

Serena was headed back to her bedroom when she happened to spot Dix, one of the judges, and Albert in the library playing chess. She enjoyed the game and wondered whether they wouldn't mind if she watched.

She walked up to them, "Do you mind if I watch, I was just on my way to bed but I couldn't pass up a chance to see Albert in action?"

Albert looked up from concentrating and smiled, "Not at all." Serena hadn't seen any other judge converse or let alone play with a servant, though no one considered Albert a servant.

Dix turned to her, "I haven't had the privileged of speaking to you since we met in the garden."

"That's very kind of you. I'm glad that I caught you two. I love chess, let's play a round one day."

Dix nodded and slid the queen closer his opponents king, "Check."

Albert came back with his rook and took Dix's king, "…Mate." Dix clapped, "One day you have to teach me that move. You always have the upper hand in chess."

Albert shrugged his shoulders, "One day," he smiled. Dix shook his head and turned to Serena, "I don't know how you could put up with this one; he's trouble."

"Well you would know wouldn't you," Albert interjected. Serena laughed at them both and Dix excused himself to head off towards the book shelves.

Serena turned to Albert, "Have you known him long? Most of the other judges don't spend much time with anyone other then each other."

"He is my brother."

Serena lifted her eyebrow surprised, "What? Really, I never would have guessed, though he did remind me of you. How does you brother get the judge position and you stay in a serving position?" she was half joking with him but regretted saying it, thinking that it might have been offensive.

"I told you," he smiled at her, "Endymion has been very good to me. I have been offered my freedom many years ago but I decided that I would do the most good as what I am. If I changed my position then my relationship would change with him. It would be all business, it would be too different."

"I don't think so at all. I'm sure that Endy would love to have you in his council; he would always regard you very highly. I'm sure he needs someone he can trust in there anyways."

"He can take my opinion now, being a judge isn't going to change that."

"I suppose," Serena really loved Albert, he was a great friend but she just wished that he could be elevated in his status. That would show him and everyone else just how much he meant to her and Endy but it seemed that the only thing holding him back was himself. 'Well he knows what he is doing,' she thought to herself just as the other judges came in.

"Don't leave yet Albert, stay with me for awhile."

"I thought you were heading off to bed."

"I'm not tired anymore and the main reason I was going there in the first place was that Endy just needed some time alone. I'm wide awake now."

Judge Wrath past her but didn't say anything. Serena turned back to Albert to whisper, "I don't like him…he's so cold."

Albert turned his head to watch Wrath disappear behind a few book shelves, "He does keep to himself but he is a very loyal subject of the king's. He would never approach you, it if for the queen to approach him. He is a very humble man."

"I wish he was more like Rothbone, he was so sweet to me."

Albert stopped from staring down at a book and stared at her, "Be careful of that one, I do not think you should associate with him."

Serena laughed, "What do you mean? Even Endy told me that he was a good man."

"I was never on his good side but now he does not even talk to us, he keeps to himself too much and that is not in his nature," Albert noticed how distraught Serena was getting and patted her hand, "Just keep an eye out I mean, it is just a feeling."

Serena nodded, she past it off thinking that Albert was over exaggerating but she reconsidered because her trust Albert was great and he was a very wise man, 'It's better to follow his advice, just in case.'

Valice, Machina, and Honour, the three women judges, sat down near them, they were deep in conversation. Though Serena felt a little jealous from Valice, once catching her and Endy in a private conversation, she doubted that Endy would ever do such a thing. 'But still…' Serena narrowed her eyes; she only stopped when Albert broke her train of thought.

"Queen Serenity you must meet Judge Deux, he loves to travel and I'm sure that he'll take you on one of his adventures one day."

Serena's eyes brightened, "I'd love to go. I mean I love living here but I really love to see forests. We need to go on a hike, you should join us Albert."

Deux nodded, "Albert you're always cooped up in here, you should take the queen's advice and join us on a trip."

Albert was busy dusting the table, which made Serena secretly smile and shake her head at him, "When the time comes I will join you then."

Serena glowed with happiness, "Then it's a date." Endymion had just walked in and turned towards Serena, "You are supposed to be asleep."

"When the parties down here Endy, not a chance. I was just meeting Deux, I haven't had an opportunity to meet him yet so why not now?"

"You are tired."

"Correction, I was tired, and the only one worried about that is you. Come, we still have an hour before dawn, stay down for a few minutes, please."

Albert and Deux tried to hide their smiles. Endymion sighed heavily and nodded as if he was exasperated giving Serena her way. Endymion spotted Wrath near the Maps book shelf and started to walk towards him, he needed to talk to him.

Wrath closed his book and put it back on the shelf when he saw the king approaching him, "Your majesty, to what do I owe the honor?"

"After what happened last night I do not think that the council should waste anymore time with decided whether or not to go to war when it has already been decided for us."

Wrath nodded to him dead serious, "I understand."

"I will start appointing the different positions tomorrow for control of the armies and my personal guards. I want you to start mobilizing the army. Now I am telling you this because Rothbone is not here. I want you to take control for awhile until I figure out what has him so preoccupied else where."

Wrath wondered about his king's suspicion against the leader of the council, "You believe fowl play, your highness."

"Not yet. This is just between you and me but there is something off about him lately and I can no longer trust him, not with something as important as this."

"I am honored your highness." Endymion nodded to him, "I will speak to you again after I finish assigning my men."

"I understand your highness."

Endymion nodded to him and turned back to head towards Serena, who was still sitting on the couch next to Deux and Albert. Valice, Machina, and Honour had just joined the conversation with the rest and they were all talking about one of Deux's past adventures. Serena was surprised to find that talking with Valice was pleasant enough but she was interested when she caught Deux and the shy Honour subtly staring at each other, Honour broke into a quick smile at him; however they turned their heads away quickly when they noticed that Serena was watching them.

When Endymion appeared next to Serena she patted the seat next to her for him to sit. He did so and called for drinks before he went to bed. Arien hurriedly brought him a drink, he took a sip and then started coughing.

Serena patted his back, while the other judges stopped talking and started worrying about him. He waved his hand to show that nothing was the matter, "I should stop drinking so fast." They smiled at him and went back to their conversations.

Dimitri suddenly ran in panting and with a letter in his hand, Endymion stood up and took the letter. Opening it, he started pacing as he read it to himself. The room suddenly got quiet and Serena hoped that nothing bad had happened.

Endymion stopped for a moment, thinking to himself and then turned around. He seemed hesitant to speak, "Hardbrooke has declared war. He has blocked the south road where we get our provisions."

The judges stood up slowly…silently, thinking to themselves. "The blood, my king," Machina asked; she wanted to know how they were going to get their blood now that the roads were shut down.

"I will take care of it," Endy said and turned to Dimitri, "take a small regiment and reclaim the road. Do not let them take control of it again, leave the man defending it someone that we can trust."

Dimitri nodded, bowed to them and left. Everyone, now in a somber mood, started leaving to their rooms when they noticed rays of light that were breaking through the windows.

"Come Serena, the sun is now rising." Serena nodded sadly and followed him. Before they fell asleep together he whispered to her, "Do not worry I will not let them harm us."

Serena nodded, somewhat comforted by him. She fell asleep, knowing that from her experience in the first war, this one would put them through great challenges.

* * *

The next morning Serena woke up a little earlier than usual, she wanted to go for a walk just before the sun set. Hurriedly dressing, she placed a kiss on Endy's lips before she left towards the back gardens.

No one was up at this time and the peaceful surroundings made Serena smile. It was quiet besides a few birds chirping and so she continued to walk, passing the beautiful fountain filled with lilies to arrive at the rose garden.

'Let me go for a little round before I come back,' she left the gardens and entered into the forest taking in the splendor. The sun had just started to set as she turned back; she knew that Endymion wouldn't like to wake up knowing that she was so far alone.

On her way back saw a figure near the rose bushes, it was Virgil, Endy's brother. 'Now's the time to meet him,' she was nervous, if he was anything like Endy when she first met him, he was probably going to be cold and distant.

"Hello," she saw him turn towards her, "sorry to disturb you but I didn't get a chance to meet you at the ball and I was wondering if…" but she didn't have to finish her sentence because Virgil bowed to her, took her hand and kissed it.

"Not at all, you are my brother's wife and my sister-in-law, we are family. I am very happy to finally make your acquaintance."

"I must say that I was apprehensive to speak with you. I remember how hard it was for me to get along with Endymion when I first met him, but I'm pleased to see that you are much more agreeable."

Virgil's mouth curved into a smirk, "Yes he is tough nut to crack but I see that he and you are on better terms now."

"Yes, to everyone's relief."

"I'm sure that you had a tough time with most Nocturnes' they are averse to meeting humans, let alone one married to their king."

"It was a little daunting but I haven't had a problem since."

"You have not met a lot of us yet though, I hear the one's that you have are good friends to Endymion, they would never do you the dishonor of disrespecting you, but there are many other that still do not agree with your marriage."

"I see, well in that case I am glad that I have not met them yet," she smiled at him. Serena then caught a movement coming from the castle. It was Antoinette; she turned to Serena and waved.

"Please excuse me," Serena gave a slight bow to Virgil as he bowed back and she hurriedly walked over and hugged Antoinette.

Antoinette spoke, "It's so good to see you again. Lucien told me what happened, I am so sorry. I hoped that you were okay. Lucian wouldn't let me come to the meeting; he acts like I'm a piece of glass sometimes. It's hard to deal with him when he is like that."

"You know as well as I that most if not all Nocturne men are extremely possessive, but you have to admit that we are lucky. Some of the husbands that I knew when I lived alone didn't care for their wives at all and they don't hurt us."

"Human husbands hurt their wives?" Antoinette was stunned.

"Not all, some are like Endy and Lucien but not all Nocturnes' are probably like them either so you can't say that."

"I suppose," Antoinette agreed.

"I am looking forward to your upcoming wedding. I must be one of your bridesmaids though, I insist."

"Nonsense you will be my maid of honor, I just wish I was there for your wedding."

Serena laughed, "No you don't."

"That bad?" Antoinette laughed.

"Yes," Serena nodded back.

Endymion slowly awoke and instantly turned thinking that Serena was next to him to give her a kiss….but she wasn't. 'Must she always disappear on me? Especially in such dangerous times, she just has to vanish whenever I need her.'

He mentally scanned the surrounding area, 'Serenity,' he sent her that message when Virgil had telepathically informed him that she was in the garden.

Serena looked up confused as if she was searching for a bird or something, "Yes…."

Antoinette laughed, "It's the king he's just sending you a message, just talk to him in your head."

"Oh, he hasn't done that in so long," Serena blushed thinking that she had made herself look ridiculous.

"Yes…hello…Endy?"

Antoinette laughed out loud, "You don't need to speak it out loud."

But Endymion had heard just the same, 'Where did you disappear to now?'

'Just the garden but don't worry because Antoinette and Virgil are here.'

'Are you up to assisting me today?'

'Of course, I'll see you in your study in an hour after I get a bite to eat.'

'In that case I will meet you in the dining room and we will walk there together.'

'You don't have to follow me everywhere.'

'I need a sustenance as well as you,' he sent back, she didn't know how she knew but she could feel him smiling at her.

'Oh sorry, I'll see you there.'

They met up and sat next to each other, Serena ate a bowl of oatmeal, while Endy called for a glass of blood.

"Where did you go today?"

"Out for a walk, I don't see the sun much anymore. I am too used to staying up late with you."

"You should not stay up so late. I understand why you would want to but humans are not nocturnal like us. You will be affected by straining your body in such a way."

"You always place me as a human and you a Nocturne, I understand that we are different…you drink blood, I eat meat but don't tell me for one moment that you wouldn't do the same for me."

Endymion shook his head but he knew that she was right.

"Come then we will go into the study…together."

Serenity smiled and left with him.

They sat down and Endymion gave her papers to organize, while he started listing the necessary positions to fill. Serena was silent until absentmindedly Endymion spoke out a position to be filled.

"Captain, 5th division dragoons."

Serena, for a moment, thought that he was talking to her and she said, "Rerius."

He looked up at her and for a moment he said nothing, she came to the conclusion that he wasn't speaking with her and she felt a little silly, but surprisingly he wrote Rerius's name down. He spoke up again when he needed something, "First Lieutenant of the 5th division."

Her eyes lifted, "Silius."

"Human commanders might not sit well with the Nocturne armies."

"They are loyal till the end and you are not thinking of the humans that will fight under you as well. You always think that I am the only one that loves you. They fear you but you do have a following, and with an appointment of someone that they can relate to they will have an easier time joining up with you."

He grinned at her, "As you wish."

"Don't act like women can't make good decisions," she laughed, "especially your own wife, you forget you have to live with me until I die."

He was fooling with her until he heard her say that, "You won't die."

"Are you going to make me immortal?"

"Not against your will."

"Honestly I have thought about it, but it is so different from what I know."

"Think about it."

"I confess that if I do decided it won't be the thought of living forever that will change my mind but knowing that I may be with you more. You aren't so bad after all; I remember before I married you, I thought you nothing but trouble. Now I can't imagine my life without you. It's really amazing how close we have gotten in the time allotted."

"You have changed."

"For the better I hope," her eyes twinkled with merriment.

"You are much wiser and very mature for your age. You have never seen me as I can be, those names that the humans give me is because they have seen me like you never have."

"What do you mean, like demon...devil?"

"Yes," he was dead serious and she knew better than to think that he was joking with her with this.

"If you ever see me like that, see me in a way you are scared of me do not think that I am different. I am always the same. I will never hurt you."

"Don't worry I won't let you scare me away, you're stuck with me for life."

"You were right, we are very lucky to have found one another." Serena put her papers down and reached over clasping his hand. He sat back in his seat and she sat in his lap and started kissing him. He reached behind her and pushed her back so that she would be closer to him.

"I have wanted to make you mine for so long," he said breathless as they kissed, and he could feel her smiling.

"We need to finish our business first," she said with a winked. Just then Albert knocked and entered, "Anything for you two, your highnesses?"

"Some juice please Albert."

"I will have a drink as well."

Albert bowed before he left.

"Ouch, oh…I gave myself a paper cut," Serena frowned as she held her finger, "It's always the little cuts that hurt the most."

Endy took her hand and licked her cut finger.

"Endy," she said bashful, "I said after."

Endymion shook his head at her.

"You didn't need to make it so slobbery," Serena said joking.

"We have a healing agent in our saliva; we can close cuts and make sure that it does not get infected."

Serena moved her hand back to see her hurt finger, the cut was closed and the pain had subsided to a dull ache.

"That's incredible, thank you. Where do you get your blood anyway? I always hoped that Nocturne's drinking human blood was a myth."

"It is animal blood; we have a provider who is an old friend of mine. The south road is his access to us. Unfortunately with Hardbrook making trouble there I need to make sure that we gain control of that road back. I have no doubt that Dimitri will take care of it. But with your question concerning human blood, I thought it imprudent to drink the blood of my subjects."

"Rightly so," she nodded in agreement, relieved to know it.

"However in dire situations if we do need sustenance and we have the opportunity, we usually put the person in a trance and take just enough so that the person is not harmed."

"Have you ever killed anyone by drinking their blood?"

"When I need to, I do."

Albert headed toward the kitchen and he called to two of the servants, Arien and Serephin, "A drink for the king."

The two servant girls hurriedly ran into the blood stores.

"Rerius is very handsome, is he not?" said Serephin.

"Not as handsome as his friend, I think he likes me," Arien giggled.

"Well he stares at you enough. He is too old for you."

"Are you joking? I am almost two hundred years old," they both laughed.

"He looks older thought," Serephin reached for the packet of blood and dropped it by mistake.

Arien picked it up and noticed that the corner was cut, a little blood had leaked. "Should we throw it out?"

"It probably opened up from dropping it, its fine, and we can no longer waste blood, at least, till we can get our south road back. We should not be expecting anymore supplies till then," Serephin said as they started to walk back out and into the kitchen.

"I like older men anyway," Arien laughed joking, but her heart did a leap just thinking of him.

Serephin shook her head at her friend, "Then you should tell him how you feel."

"Are you mad?" Arien said as she poured the blood in the crystal glass, "He's a human."

"Well our king married a human and they seem happy together."

Arien smiled, "If you put it like that then maybe I will."

"You should."

Albert picked the glass up after he was done freshly squeezing some orange juice and put the blood with it on the tray, taking it to Endymion and Serena.

Back in the study, Endymion was trying to finish up as much as he could.

"I want these done as soon as possible so I can give them to Wrath."

"I don't like him very much," she said not seriously but just a thought that had escaped her mind.

"You keep saying that but he is trustworthy, you need to give him a chance. He is very much like me; once you get to know him I am sure that you will find him agreeable."

"For you to praise him as such then he must be a good man then," but she still rolled her eyes when he turned away.

Albert knocked on the door and entered, setting down the glasses in front of them and two napkins if needed.

"Thank you Albert," Serena said as he bowed and closed the door as he left, "I am glad that we have Albert, he is a great man."

"Yes he is one of the few that I can trust," he said and he lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink.

"You never told me that Albert was related to one of the judges, I found that fascinating."

Serena went back to organizing and mailing the summons. Endy started coughing and Serena stood up to give him a pat on the back, thinking he had just drunk it too fast just like yesterday night, but he didn't stop.

He rose quickly, knocking the chair behind him and coughing the blood out. It sprayed all over the papers.

"Oh my god! ALBERT!!"

Endy collapsed onto the floor holding his heart and gasping for air. Tears were streaming down Serenity's face, "Oh god, what is happening?" she took his hand in hers and screamed again for Albert.

* * *

Wow I had a hard time writing that. You get so attached to the characters that when something bad happens to them you feel really bad, I feel really horrible right now. Hopefully everything will be fine for Endymion.

:Next time on Blood and Roses: What will happen to the poisoned Endymion? Will Serenity survive if he dies? Who will be the successor if anything happens to him? Will Rothbone and Hardbrooke join forces and win after all? All this in the upcoming chapters of B&R.

The next chapter has not been started yet so do not expect it as fast as the others. I have written myself to a little bit of a stand still and I need some time to work out what will happen, but it will be coming eventually so look out for it…in about three to four weeks.


	12. Vivat Rex!

After this chapter I have a few ideas where I want to take the story, however when I originally thought of writing Blood and Roses, I had written or prepared up to this chapter

_**Vivat Rex! : Long Live the King! (Latin)**_

I have to completely apologize. I know that I haven't updated for a long time. So here I am…picking the story up again.

**Also a side note: I realized that I misspelled Wrath a few times as Wroth, so I changed it, but it's the same person, my apologies. **

**Dedicated to Nikshi- **who I hope is still alive from her induced hunger strike since I waited too long to put this chapter up. And to all the others that commented, I always read the comments and you guys really make me smile I am very happy to keep writing this story for you.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Vivat Rex! : Long Live the King! (Latin)**_

* * *

Serenity was grasping Endymion's hand tightly, whispering to him, "Please…please," as tears were streaming down her face.

Endymion's eyes stared blankly up at her, he started to move his lips but no sound came out. Serena bent closer, "I can't hear you Endy," her voice cracked with sadness, her teardrops fell and rolled down Endy's face so she meticulously wiped each one away.

Albert burst in hearing his named being screamed for and found Endymion on the ground. Quickly running to him he took off his overcoat and made a make-shift pillow. He closed his eyes and for a moment scanned Endymion's vitals, 'Poison,' he could tell that it was well made and very potent.

"I'll get help, you stay with him," he shouted as he almost ripped the doors off the hinges running out.

Serena turned back to Endymion, "Endy…Endy, please stay awake?" she cried as he was weakly holding onto her hand.

"Listen…just stay with me…Albert is getting help." She did not know what to do, at this moment she felt so helpless.

He gasped and blood trailed down the side of his face, she took part of her dress to wipe off the blood. He seemed to regain himself and tried to give her a weak smile in order for her to calm down but he was still in too much pain. He touched the side of her face and was about to drop his hand back down but she put hers over his hand and held it there.

Albert burst in again, this time with Lucien and Dimitri.

"The doctor is on his way, we have to move him to his bed," Lucien looked shocked as he saw Endymion lying on the floor and Serena cradling his head. The look on Serena's grief-stricken face made Lucien do a double take for a moment.

Dimitri and Lucien helped Endymion to stand by putting his arms around them and supporting his body weight. Serena's tear stained eyes were open in horror still trying to process what was happening. She helped open all the doors in front of them up to his bedroom as every groan of his pain made Serena's despair deepen.

They laid him gently on the bed and Serena busily took off his shoes to make him as comfortable as possible. But Endymion started coughing up blood and convulsing. Just then the doctor ran in and took off his outer jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Lucien had to hold Endymion down as the doctor administered his draft of medicine, but Endy spit it right out as he shot up in bed choking on it.

"You have to drink it, your majesty," the doctor said forcefully.

"For god's sake Endymion drink the damn thing," Lucien said as he kept holding the violently shaking king down.

The doctor tried again but Endymion regurgitated it again, it trailed down the side of his face along with more blood.

The doctor dropped the medicine bottle and helped Lucien hold him down, "Your majesty, you have to calm yourself."

Serenity was standing at the foot of the bed frozen in horror. Lucien harshly spoke to snap her back to reality, "Serenity, you have to talk him down, he is rejecting the sedative."

Serena quickly moved to her husband's left, "Endy, please, you have to keep the medicine down," her tears had left trails down her face, she started to stroke his hair, "Endy…ENDY," she spoke a little louder and put her hand over his heart that was beating frantically, "Do it for me, just breathe."

His eyes closed and his breathing slowed and became more relaxed.

"Good," the doctor said trusting that he could let go and tried to give him another drink of the medicine but Endymion had already shut down his heart and fell into a coma like state.

"Endy you have to wake up to take the medicine," Serena said and reached out to shake him awake but Lucien stopped her.

"He knows what he is doing, by stopping his heart the poison will not spread. He would have taken the medicine but he most likely knows that he would not keep it down."

"Is he still in pain?" she asked as Lucien handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears, "thank you," she whispered.

"Not now, as long as he is sleeping he will not feel anything," Lucien then turned to ask the doctor, "What can we do?"

"We have to find out what kind of poison it is and see if we can try to make an antidote. If the poison has already found it's way into his blood we need to drain it out. Unfortunately besides that we can only wait and see if he fights it off."

"What happened, Serenity?" Albert asked, he was trying very hard to hold his composure but with Endymion reduced to such a state he could no longer stand and sank into the closest chair.

"After he took a sip of his drink and then he started coughing and I thought that he just drank it too fast but he wouldn't stop and then he started to throw it up. He dropped on the floor and couldn't stop shaking," she started shaking again and stared off into space, "my god what are we going to do? Please doctor, you have to find anything that can help him."

The doctor sadly looked at her; he was at a loss for words. "I'll do what I can your majesty."

"We should drain him of his blood," Dimitri spoke up.

"We can't do that. We have not received anymore blood because the trade route is blocked."

"We still have blood in the storage, for god's sake use it so he doesn't die," Serena chocked through her tears.

"Absolutely not, obviously the poison acted instantly after he drank it. We have to assume that the blood was put in the packet before it was served to him. We have no idea how many others might or might not be poisoned," Albert said as his eyes were locked on his sleeping master.

"We have to take the risk because he will die if we don't replace his blood," Dimitri broke in again, angered that nothing was being done to help his King, "I will take a contingent and reclaim the supply road myself!"

"Forget the damned blocked road, I want all the blood thrown out," Lucien ordered in such a stern voice that Dimitri instantly quieted. "Dimitri, I am sure that you will get the provision road back but we can't risk drinking any of the other blood."

"Lucien, what are we going to say when people start noticing that Endymion hasn't left his room?" Serena hiccupped.

"This would be the prime opportunity for the humans to strike we can't allow them to find out but we can not keep this news to ourselves, we have to tell Endymion's family and we have to see who Endymion left in charge of the kingdom if he does not survive."

"What do you mean if he doesn't survive, I mean people get poisoned all the time what makes you think that this can kill him. I thought that Nocturne's had a good defense against these things." Serena cried in a panicked state.

"We do have a good defense, but just like humans there are some things that our bodies can not fight off. Now we know why Rose was found down there, it won't be too long before Hardbrooke puts two and two together and figures out that Rose succeeded in her plan to poison the king. We have to prepare ourselves for the worst Serenity because whoever made this poison knew our weak points. We do not have an antidote for this."

Serenity said nothing, she neither blinked nor drew breathe. Her lips quivered as she tried to hold back her tears, which she was failing miserably at. "Albert," she whispered as she sank to the floor besides Albert, she put her head in his lap and cried, "I don't want him to die." Albert said nothing but held her close.

Lucien cursed Hardbrooke under his breath, "I will inform the family of what has happened and I will check Endymion's will to see who will have temporary control of the kingdom until he is able to take up his duties."

Lucien left the bedroom and headed towards Endymion's war council room. That was where Endymion had kept his important legal documents, in the indestructible safe. All important documents were safely hidden inside. Lucien knew the code because he was personally appointed by Endymion to do such a thing if the time came. Opening it, he shuffled through the papers, and under the king and queen's marriage certificate was Endymion's will, locked in a smaller box. He knew that he needed Rothbone, leader of the Vanguard council, to open it, this was a small security measure put into place to make sure no one could tamper with the will on their own. He then hurriedly rushed to the blood stores to tell the servants to toss the blood and send word to Rothbone to come, he also found Serenity there.

Serenity was speaking with Serephin, "Where did the blood come from for the king's drink?" she asked visibly shaken.

Serephin ran to get the glass and hand it to her.

Lucien asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Maybe my pharmaceutical company, Black Star, can make an antidote, but I need to send them this so they can study it."

"Leave some for the doctor's here to take a look at," Lucien said.

"I will," Serena said as she headed off to find Daisy. She found her in the library sitting on one of the couches eating a cucumber sandwich.

When Daisy raised her head to the approaching Serenity and noticed her tears she dropped the book on the couch behind her and ran to embrace Serenity in a hug.

"Serenity, what happened?" Daisy asked in a frantic voice. She kept her hands on Serena's shoulders because it looked like any minuet she was going to faint.

"Endymion was poisoned," she started crying again, "the doctor says that there isn't much we can do," she took a deep breath and stepped away from Daisy, "I want you to take Silius and Rerius and this vile to Black Star. I want them figure out an antidote for this immediately."

"Of course," after another quick hug Daisy rushed to find the two soldiers and get ready for the journey, "I'll send word when I get any news," she yelled as she ran down the hall.

Serena nodded her thanks and they parted, Serena rushed back to her husband's side.

Back at the kitchen Lucien was still throwing orders at Serephin, "I want all this blood dumped," he said as he pointed at the blood storage room.

"Are you sure your grace, all of it?" Serephin was baffled because no blood meant no sustenance for anyone in the castle.

Lucien nodded, "Yes every last drop, the other packet was poisoned and I do not want to take a chance of that happening again."

"Yes your grace. What about replacements?" Serephin bowed and rushed to ask a few of the other servants to help her start tossing the blood down the drain.

Lucien said nothing at first, "We will make due," he then turned to leave.

Lucien bumped into Antoinette, "There you are, I have been searching for you everywhere," Antoinette smiled but then noticed Lucien's seriousness.

"What happened?"

'The king has been poisoned. I need to you go and find Endymion's family and tell them to come to the bedroom, tell them that it is an emergency,' Lucien mentally spoke to her just in case there was anyone in hearing distance.

Antoinette gasped and nodded quickly.

Everyone met up at in the bedroom. Megumi was instantly worrying when she heard that they were supposed to meet up. She hurriedly ran there with Antoinette and entered the bedroom. Sullen faces met them and her eyes were drawn to her son, he seemed to be just sleeping but as his mother she instantly knew that this was serious.

"Poison," Lucien said to the family before they could ask, "well made and very dangerous. We have tried all we can, right now we are analyzing the components to see if we can make an antidote but this poison was made for the sole purpose of killing him."

"He should have died instantly," said the doctor, "but it seems that the poison wasn't concentrated enough."

"Some luck at last," said the stoic Drake, he went over to stand near his son and stayed quiet watching over him.

The family settled besides Endymion. Even Albert had not moved from Endymion's side. It was Serephin and Arien who had taken over the running of the household under Virgil.

Since everyone was in the room Lucien said, "I have called for Rothbone. He is the only one that can open the will, he should be here shortly."

"That is ridiculous we need to know now," said Princess Dragomiroff, "We should let Virgil take over if Endymion does not survive."

"If he wanted that it will be written on the will," said Lucien.

The family was going to start bickering until a quick word from Drake quieted everybody. Drake's eyes feel upon his wife, still kneeling at their son's bedside tightly grasping his hand.

Serena sighed to herself, she needed to be alone for a bit, but she didn't want to leave Endy even if he was with his family who were faithfully watching over him.

Arien had come in to give Serena some food, "Here your majesty, you have to keep your strength up."

Serena didn't look at her and she didn't speak, honestly she didn't hear her at all because she was so engrossed in watching Endymion for even one slight movement. Arien wanted to cry as well at the rest of the servants that were told but she knew that she had to hold it together for the family.

Leaving the food on the night stand Arien silently left. Antoinette later entered and seeing the uneaten sandwich walked over and knelt to look into Serena's eyes, "You have to eat. You have to stay healthy for him."

"I can't even think. I feel so helpless, is there nothing I can do," her sobs broke into her sentence, "am I just to watch him die?" she choked out and started shaking again.

Antoinette's couldn't begin to understand what Serena was feeling but she wasn't about to let her friend push herself to death.

"You are going to bed right now you can barely keep your eyes open. If you are not going to eat anything, than you are definitely not going to push yourself staying up."

"No," Serena spoke as more of a command, "I can not leave him," she started to sound like a Queen giving orders.

Antoinette knew that she had to convince her somehow, even if she had to drag Serena to bed herself. "The sun will rise soon, we must all go to sleep. You will be the only one able to watch over him. You must get sleep now if you are going to stay up with him during the day."

Serena picked up her head, she hadn't thought of that at all. 'Oh that's right Endy told me that it would be dangerous for them to stay awake at the sun's peak hours. I have no choice then.'

Antoinette had to help her friend stand up and get all the way to a guest room. Serena felt her legs numbing walking up the flight of stairs and the weight of her heart holding her whole body down. Eventually Antoinette had to ask Dimitri to help get Serena into bed.

The sun slowly rose that day or at least that was what Serenity felt laying in bed and praying for her husband to make it, 'I had better get back before they go to bed.' She got back up and went back inside to see if Endymion had gotten any better. The family was starting to rise in order to sleep. Megumi had to be literally picked back up and dragged out of the room by her husband. Serena wanted to comfort her and tell her that that everything would work out, that Endymion would wake up. However with the Nocturne Daemon doctors already speechless about what to do and that horrible Hardbrooke keeping the blood tied up she questioned herself whether he would wake up at all.

She noticed a bowl of blood next to the table and a knife and picked up one of his arms to observe that they had to draw his blood. This was bad, that means they couldn't wait for the fresh supply and now not only was he poisoned but also half dead with loss of blood.

'Someone must have given him some of their blood,' she thought to herself and she pulled up a chair and sat next to him, but that was risky especially since the blood supply was gone. It was getting hot in the room but she would dare open up the curtains and let the air in just in case that would bother Endymion more. She dutifully wiped his face and stroked his hair for hours. Feeling the pains of hunger would not drive her away from him either.

What was she to do until the family woke back up again? After praying, laying beside him, and trying to keep them both cool she just couldn't take it anymore. Breaking down again she started to hate herself, what if he could hear and she was just making it worse. Could she do nothing but just cry for him?

She had to run out…get away…get air…anything. The family was already at each other's throats and she was just as emotionally drained as them. Throwing open the doors she ran out into the garden. Down the flight of stair that felt like they took forever but even the thought of that couldn't stop her from thinking of her husband dying. Running out into the sun she collapsed near the rose garden sobbing hysterically.

She couldn't take the silence anymore as she started to speak out loud, "Oh god, what am I going to do? Do I just have to watch my husband waste away in front of me? What if he dies, what if I have to leave and go back to my old home?" she started choking between her tears, "What is left for me there?! Nothing!"

The cool breeze made her take in a deep breath and she lifted her head up and started staring at her husband's window, as that was the only distraction she could think of.

Meanwhile Rothbone, hearing the news, rejoiced. He didn't pass on the news to Hardbrooke just yet, Endymion wasn't dead and until he checked on him personally he wouldn't know where he stood. He even decided to forgo sleep and rush during the day to his side.

Taking a deep breath Serena slowly found the will power to rise back up and stumble up to her husband's room again. Opening the door she saw Rothbone checking the sleeping figure of Endymion.

"Rothbone," she whispered, which made him jump.

"Oh sorry your highness, I wasn't expecting you."

"How is he? Has he gotten any better?" she said as her eyes feel on the sleeping figure.

"No, but he isn't dead yet."

"Yet? You are acting like it is inevitable. He isn't going to die," she walked over and removed Rothbone's hand from her husband.

"No, of course not your highness. Vivat Rex."

* * *

**:End of Chapter:**

_This is just the beginning._

* * *

Please review, I always look for them and read all of them.


	13. Malevolentia

Malevolentia (Latin for Malice)

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews; I was stuck back when I saw the reviews jump up by 30 in one day…wow. Well I will definitely keep the story going…I understand why a lot of you guys are angry…stories should always be completed and not left for years without an update…I totally understand…but I really want to finish this story off right…so here goes.

Oh by the way, even a one word review means a lot to me…I really take a lot of time to outline and re-writing a lot of my future chapters and reviews really keep me going…so thanks a lot…I read every one of them.

To my reviewers like Serena530 - I hope my storyline continues to amaze.

Your reviews are what keep these chapters coming out; please they matter a lot to me. I take in all the reviews and they help me with the direction that the story will take.

* * *

Chapter 13

Malevolentia (Latin for Malice )

* * *

Rothbone wanted to hang his disappointed head in front of Serenity, 'Damn it,' he thought with clenched fists, 'that bastard is still alive, they are both alone in the room with me now…helpless; I could finish them both off.'

He started walking behind Serena as a slow smirk grew across his face.

Serena broke his train of thought and stopped him dead in his tracks saying, "I wish you had come sooner, the family started arguing about the will all night. They didn't stop until they went to bed."

"Will?!" His eyes snapped open.

"Yes, that is why they called you because Lucien needs you to open the will. It was really horrible; I hope that we know soon so they can stop squabbling over it."

Rothbone's wheels started turning in his head, he had to get a hold of that will. Endymion wasn't going to get better anytime soon and Serena was so emotionally drained that it wouldn't be hard to finish her off later but he had to find that will now while he had the chance to change it.

"Do you know where it is?" Calmly asking as he walked toward the bed and stopped to look down upon the king. His imposing figure leering over the king disturbed Serenity, she knelt down by the king's side holding his cold hand.

"No but Lucien had it last."

Rothbone took the opportunity and left quickly he had to know what was written on the will and if it wasn't his name to change it. He moved with purpose toward the war council room, flinging open the doors to spot Wroth and Valice.

"What are you two doing up?"

"Someone had to watch over the will while the others slept so we two agreed to stay up," Valice said, her hand over the will.

Wrath said nothing but just stared at Rothbone while he could do nothing but stare at the will.

"Well let me have it."

"You know that the will can not be left to any one person just in case there is tampering," Wrath said.

"Of course, I meant to open it here."

"We should wait for the family," Valice said.

"No we should do it now so when the family wakes we already have a plan and a successor," said Rothbone.

Valice looked to Wrath but he didn't object so Rothbone took the box and put the code in. Opening the papers he started to read.

Then such an angry expressing grew upon his face. He slammed the papers on the desk knocking over the candles. "This is ridiculous! He wants her to be his successor...her…a human for god's sake."

"It can't be…" Valice grabbed the paper and started to read out loud, "In the event of my death I hereby decree that the state be left to Serenity Til Daratransenof and thus if she be unwilling or unable it shall be thus decreed to her appointed successor…this is outrageous. Virgil or even Alfred I understand but Serenity, she is too inexperienced."

"Inexperienced…she isn't even one of us. This is indecent. A human woman can not rule over the Nocturne Daemon's," said Rothbone with such hatred to his voice that made Wrath speak up.

"Not one of us…that sounds dangerously like treason," he took the papers and read, "It says that Alfred would be her advisor along with the Vanguard judges, honestly are you that surprised that he choose his wife to rule after him."

"A Nocturne wife no…but a human," Rothbone reiterated angrily.

"He might have assumed that she would be a Nocturne Daemon by that time," Valice spoke.

"Whether she is Nocturne or not does not convince me that you would have accepted her any more. But that is not the case is it, nevertheless, it is what he has decided and…" Rothbone cut Wrath off.

"You can not honestly tell me that you are going to go through with this."

"It is not a question of whether I will or will not, this is what our King has decided and last I checked it was not your place to question this."

"Of course it is my place, I thought…"

"You thought it would go to you but maybe you have not been here enough to see that things have changed, where have you been lately, maybe that is a question you should be thinking about?"

Both Valice and Wrath waited silently, "What does it matter what I do with my own time when was that ever called into question before?"

"Well when the King falls ill and the one person that should have been here to take command can not be found, people start to ask questions," said Wrath raising an eyebrow.

Rothbone narrowed his eyes but gave a smile, "Well I'm here now aren't I."

Rothbone thought silently to himself, 'I have to change the will but I need someone to help me, Endymion was smart he had put two codes on the will so two people would always need to be with it and with the nature and seriousness of the document it would need two very powerful people to break the protection spell on it and change it.

"Why don't you go wake the family up then I'm sure that they would want to know the happy news," said Rothbone sarcastically.

Valice broke the awkward silence, "I will say here, go wake the family Wrath."

Wrath moved toward the door and exited as Valice slowly turned her eyes to Rothbone, "Go against the queen…that is your plan?"

Rothbone turned his full attention to Valice, "Oh come on Valice do not try to play a fool with me, you know as well as I that she would never be able to rule like anyone else could."

"Go against the king…and the family?"

"The king will never know, he is too close to death and once the family finds out about Serenity I am sure they will start arguing."

"What are you suggesting…kill the king? Taking a vote against the will?"

"The king does not need my help to die now. A vote…no, too much politics and time, we can easily change this together."

She stood firm, locked to the floor in silence.

"How long have I been leader of the council and how long have I done what was right to help the country no matter the consequences," he slowly crept toward her, 'Valice we have the chance here to change history and you are just going to throw it away…for what, principal. You know as well as I that if we do nothing we are going to go down with the king."

"We took an oath for him."

"I have always trusted you Valice. You were always my right hand. We are the most capable of all the judges; we can not go down with the others. If they want to follow the king that is fine but the king is losing all control he can't even keep himself safe anymore. I have been negotiating with the humans to make sure that no matter what happens that we will not be harmed. Do not tell me that you haven't noticed how weak he has gotten…he is not the same and I'm not talking about his health, he is doing nothing while those humans are killing us. "

"You have turned your back on us…" she cried, sounding unsure and clenching her fists. "He is our king for god's sake, he has never steered us onto the wrong path."

"But neither have I. I am not trying to turn my back on you…I am trying to save us. Valice we have to save this country, with you by my side we can finally cleanse the kingdom of the weak and rule with authority. Endymion would never have let this happen earlier, a human would never have even been tolerated on the steps of the castle. And that woman, what's his names daughter got close enough to poison our blood. Can you imagine if everyone drank it…that we all drank it and died. No I am not going to be weak like him. Only the strong can survive in the end…do not hesitate now because this is not the time to be sympathetic. You know what happens to the weak…or do you want to go upstairs and see another example of it again."

Valice' bright green eyes shot coldly away for a moment and then slowly rose back up to meet his intense glare.

* * *

Wrath had just woken everyone up and went to check on the king but he regretted leaving Valice and Rothbone together, he no longer trusted Rothbone and neither did the king. He went back into council room but saw no one.

"Valice?!"

Suddenly a sharp object was thrust into his back while a searing pain followed. He gasped from the pain and crumpled onto the floor, his chest gasped for air as his hand fought blindly to find the opening gash in his back.

"I thought you out of everyone you would be smarter Wrath. I really expected a lot from you," Rothbone circled the bleeding figure, "but honestly I am not surprised that you decided to side with Endymion. You are just as pathetic as him. I told you we should have killed all the humans when we had the chance, now our very lives are threatened in our own kingdom."

"Are you mad?! What did you expect," he coughed in pain, "to kill everyone…" but suddenly his lips stopped moving…it was Valice…and she was holding the bloody knife.

"Valice?!" spat Wrath, "YOU TRAITOR!"

"This is not the way I wanted it to be…but Rothbone is right, if we do not take control of the state into our own hands it will fall into even worse condition. This is the time to make it right, with the blood supply gone and the humans coming for us we have no choice but to do what is needed. This is your last chance, join us."

Blood sprayed out of Wraths mouth, "Burn in hell!"

"Have it your way," smiling viciously.

Rothbone spoke to Valice, "Go wait with the family I will take care of him." She nodded back as she calmly walked out.

Rothbone summoned a few Nocturne soldiers in.

"YOU TRAITOR!!… so help me if I ever see you again I will kill you myself!" Wrath started coughing blood.

Rothbone knelt next to Wrath's bloody body, "Then we will never give you the chance to see us again will we," he smiled wickedly. He turned to the soldiers, "I want you to take him out into the woods and finish the job, quietly. If anyone asks any questions about him just say that he left on an errand to the village. Take the carriage hidden on the south road and meet me in the rebel camp. And send someone to clean up this damn mess."

Valice thought to herself for a moment after she left Rothbone. Hearing the orders to kill Wrath she hesitated for a moment considering the dangerous situation which was unfolding before her. She clenched her eyes closed, but she didn't turn back. If Wrath wasn't with them then he was too risky to be kept alive. 'This was your choice Wrath not mine.'

She walked away.

* * *

Back in the room the soldiers nodded to Rothbone's orders and dragged Wrath out of the room. Wrath tried to send a telepathic message to anyone in the house but with both Rothbone and Valice blocking him and with the king in a deep sleep he couldn't reach anyone. Struggling was only making his blood loss worse and didn't help anything either that the pain was numbing his body.

Rothbone had already been turning a few Nocturne Daemon soldiers to his side in the past months. With the rising fear of death due to the rebels, something that most immortals feared, he had no problems obtaining many loyal followers to his side.

So he knew who he could trust and these soldiers would definitely finish the job right.

He walked out of the room gracefully and up the stairs to the bedroom where the family had been ready and waiting. The queen was at her husband's bedside slowly stroking his face, only stopping momentarily to wipe her tears. The rest of the family was no better, all waited in silence watching the sleeping figure, they raised their heads to him as he approached the bed.

Rothbone cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I am sorry to have woken you up at this ungodly hour but I have the will and wanted everyone to be there when I opened it so we can decide what is best to do." He had since put the will back into the small box and pretended to put the code in again.

"In the event of my death, I Endymion, declare that all power be bestowed onto…" Rothbone pretended to be surprised, while the family held their breath, "well it says me...that it is bestowed upon Rothbone to take control of the state."

Serena was only paying half attention to him but once he had read the name her eyes fell back upon her husband. She really didn't care about the will only that her husband might open his eyes again.

The family instantly moved their eyes to Virgil to see if he was going to object but he was cool and composed in his silence.

"If that is indeed the king's will…" Lucien's eyes traveled from Virgil to Rothbone, "then Rothbone will be instated as protector of the state immediately and if Endymion does not wake up then he will take the crown," Lucien said.

Rothbone grinned inside; his plan couldn't have worked any better. The human rebels were in the palm of his hand and the crown in the other. Now with Valice's support it wouldn't be long before he would get a bigger following.

* * *

Wrath, half dead was being dragged outside by two soldiers. Dirt was being kicked up and he started choking on it. His attempts to get any help were still being blocked by Valice and Rothbone. He couldn't die this way, especially since Rothbone had now taken control and not only the family but all their subjects were in real danger. He had to somehow find a way to escape.

Low and behold just as they had cleared the boundaries of the king's land he heard someone approach. With the last of his power he blocked the guards from hearing the sound.

The two guards still dragging the heavily bleeding Wrath through the woods dropped him hard when a figure stumbled through the clearing.

"Oh my god," mumbled Antoinette as she realized what she was witnessing. Two soldiers standing over a bloody half dead judge meant a whole lot of trouble.

For a moment each looked at the other unsure of what to do.

The soldiers knew that they had two choices, either kill both, which was not ordered, or take both captive until given new orders. The latter seemed to make more sense. One soldier stayed with Wrath, "GRAB HER!" The other lunged and caught Antoinette by the arm, sending them both down in a heap. Antoinette, her eyes wide in fear, let out a shriek, her arm being twisted back with such pain that she almost blacked out. "SHUT HER UP NOW!" She screamed a telepathic call to Lucien as she tried to claw her way away from the burly soldier.

Lucien got a hint of the message until the soldier, who realized she was calling for help, knocked her out with the hilt of his saber. She fell in a heap against the dirt, her skirt flying around her as her necklace flung into the bushes.

Lucien's eyes turned blood red, which the family instantly noticed because he was talking to them right after they left the bedroom. "Lucien?" whispered Megumi. But he did not answer, only raising his head to call out, "Antoinette!" he shot through the garden doors and sprang into the air in search for her. But since Antoinette did not have enough time to send him her exact location he assumed she was closer than she actually was.

Other Nocturne Daemon soldiers flew after him for support; they hit the ground and started running through the woods tearing branches out of their way in pursuit of her.

The two soldiers grabbed the two unconscious people and hiked down the road to catch their get away carriage that they stored there earlier. Unluckily for Lucien there were many carriages on the road so it was easy for the killers to blend in and get away smoothly.

One of the carriages coming back was Daisy's and both Rerius and Silius were with her, but they didn't think anything of the speeding carriage that passing them at that moment.

Rerius' horse lurched and almost threw him off by the force of the other carriage, "Watch out!" he yelled exasperated, "You could have killed me." But the carriage was already too far for them to hear it.

Back in the forest Lucien frantically searched everywhere but he couldn't concentrate in his panicked state, he couldn't find even one trace of her past the borders. He noticed a glint of color in the shrubs and tore through them racking out a pink diamond necklace…her necklace, covered in dirt and a hint blood. In his terror he called out for her, hoping that somehow she would call back, "ANTOINETTE! ANTOINETTE! ANSWER ME!!"

* * *

: EnD oF cHaPtEr:

What will Rothbone do with his newly found power? Is Daisy bringing back good news? Will an antidote be made in time? What will happen with Antoinette and Wrath?

Serenity is on the brink of insanity with worry, what will happen in the next chapter?


	14. Meus Vitualamen

Meus Vitualamen My Sacrifice (Latin)

* * *

This is the chapter that I have looked forward to since the start of my story. I hope that it is enjoyable to read as much as it was to write. It is an honor to have such a great fan following and I am happy to be able to write my fourteenth chapter and still have anyone waiting to read it.

The best thing you could do is to review. Thank you.

I'll see what I can do UNC6 with your idea because I think it would be cute but I'll have to keep it after a few chapters. Please keep reviewing…I always enjoy reading them!

Oh and..Wow Krissipooh…seriously…wow!

Sailormama A secret it coming up but you'll just have to wait until it does

Sarahr85 I want that as well … I'll see what I can think up

I always love writing my story with dramatic music playing. I wish I could upload songs and drawings to go along with the story … but I suggest…maybe to kick up it pick a nice dramatic song and really get into this chapter.

I would like to suggest Dance of the Dead remix you can find it on myspace; it has a melancholy gothic feel, completely appropriate for this story. Click music and search Ocean X and in her music that's playing you'll find it there. You can download it free if you want and just leave it running on windows. I also love listening to her remix of Dearly Beloved, which is a Kingdom Hearts song for all you Kingdom Hearts Fans out there. Check it out, there is the link.

profile./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewprofile&friendid82215300

* * *

Chapter 14

Meus Vitualamen My Sacrifice (Latin)

* * *

Daisy was on her way back to the castle. Black Star could not find an antidote for the foreign poison and she just didn't know how to break the news to Serena. Rerius and Silius were on horse back traveling beside the carriage and they were encouraging Daisy through the carriage window.

Silius drew up his horse, "It will be alright, we will help to break the news."

"Maybe they already got a hold of more blood," Rerius assured.

"I hope so because I won't be able to tell Serena that there is no way we can help the king."

Daisy slumped back into the carriage, exhaling in her anxiousness. 'What if the king dies and Serenity is left alone? With her family gone and the king ill she must feel utterly desperate?'

Silius felt the cool wind hit his face and he galloped ahead of the rest to clear his mind. Things weren't looking up and the last thing they needed was for the king to die and them to be without any protection. They would be outcasts from the rebels and the Nocturne Daemons. He was worrying about Serenity too, what would happen to her, 'I need to speak with Serenity and get a strategy just in case.'

They rolled up to the castle and Silius jumped off her horse and helped Daisy out while Rerius opened the door for them. It was quiet outside but once the door was open such a clamoring was to be heard that Daisy feared for the worse. She ran to the nearest servant asking, "What happened, is the king alright?"

"The king as not improved but the soldiers are setting up to send reinforcements to Dimitri for the supply road and others for Antoinette because she is missing."

"Oh my god, what happened with Antoinette?"

"I do not know the specifics but I do know that she called out for help and we found a bloody necklace."

"Oh no," Daisy's hand came up to her mouth in horror.

Rerius and Silius stepped aside. "If she is found dead by human hands and the king dies we will have to take Serena and run," Rerius said.

"You don't think she will have any support from the king's family if things get worse?"

"With the king dead and a human to blame…they could shift it to Serena if things don't work out well. She might be his wife now but as his widow she won't have his protection and with the rebel power growing she might have no one."

"You think that they would come after us too?"

"It's anyone's game right now but we have to speak with her."

Daisy rushed up the stairs to speak to Serena, she was so worried about her but when she reached the door the soldiers there stopped her.

"Her majesty has commanded that no one may enter."

"She sent me to find an antidote I have to speak with her."

The soldier read her mind to make sure that she was speaking the truth and nodded, he opened the door.

Serenity was sitting in a stiff wooden chair hunched over staring straight down onto her husbands emotionless face. When she heard the door open she lifted her head, "No one is to enter…Daisy…oh god finally," she walked over. Daisy took her into a hug dreading what she had to tell her.

"Did you get the antidote…?"

"Serenity…we tried but there was nothing they could do. I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry."

Serena's voice broke and she collapsed onto the floor into Daisy's arms crying. "Serenity!" cried Daisy.

Serena was gasping for air, shaking her head in desperation spoke, "Dimitri sent back saying that he needed more reinforcements, Antoinette is missing and the only thing we found was a bloody necklace, now with no antidote I just don't know what to do. They already bled him and threw away all the blood in the storage…they stopped giving him their blood because they can barely survive with what they have. I also gave him some of mine but," she sobbed, "he isn't waking up."

She had to speak through Serenity's sobs. "I know that Rerius and Silius are worried about you and so am I. We need to know what we should do just in case…"

"Leave me be."

Daisy didn't want to leave her but she did.

Serenity stood slowly up and through watery eyes watched Daisy leave. She stood there as the doors were closed in front of her in silence. Turning, she walked over to the bed and this was it, this was the last time she would allow herself to look down upon her dying soul mate.

It wasn't about what would happen if Endymion died because her friends kept overlooking that she wouldn't be able to survive without him. She had originally thought that there had been a mistake, her being a human and him…well…not; she had thought they weren't meant for each other. But when she was crying out in the garden the love that she felt overflowed, since then she realized that her life has been slowly slipping away from her. It wasn't about going back home because she was at home wherever Endymion was.

"Endymion open your eyes," she whispered in his ear but he didn't budge. "I know that you are sleeping but I need you to open your eyes…Endymion…Endy!! Please, wake up!"

Nothing

This was it. He was going to die and she would waste away after him.

'I have to do this. This is the only option I have left and no matter what happens at least everyone will know that I loved him enough to…to try' but she didn't finish her thought. She picked up a knife, a knife that had been left with a bowl of fruit for her to eat, and once more stared at her husband, her love, her soul mate…her everything.

* * *

Antoinette woke up with the scent of dank garbage and blood in her nostrils. At first her eyes could not focus. The walls seemed to be moving around her, she tightly shut her eyes until the pounding in her head dulled to a numb ache. Something was dripping down her forehead and as she drew her hand away from the spot blood trailed down her hand. Stumbling to her feet she had to feel against the wall trying to figure out where she was. Moving too quickly her foot stumped against a soft mass on the ground and she fell over it.

"Whaaaaaa!" thud

Sitting up her eyes finally focused on a dark figure. She scanned and instantly knew it was a Nocturne Daemon but was too afraid to uncover his hidden face. He was laying face first on the icy black-blue stone cobble stone floor. She flew back not knowing what to think, whether it was a trap or not but she couldn't go far in the dark cell. It had to be underground and she tried to fit between the cell bars but to no avail.

'LUCIEN!! LUCIEN!!' she screamed in her head as tears burned her eyes but there was not call back. There was no one in the room besides her and the sleeping figure. No guards no windows not anything that she could use to tell where she was or who had put her there, she barely remembered those guards and though she knew that they were Nocturne Daemon she couldn't believe that they would have risked their lives and put a member of the royal family in prison. After furiously trying to shake and bend the bars both physically and mentally she looked back on the figure on the ground and slowly moved toward him.

"Hello…Hello sir…?" she scanned and he was still barely conscious, she slowly turned him around.

"Oh my god Judge Wrath! Wrath wake up!" She could smell his blood on the floor, pooling around him. When she cradled him up and placed his head on her arms she see her hands covered in blood. He grunted in severe pain as she realized that he was dying from a wound in his back. She quickly moved him in order to close the wound and then cut her wrist with her sharp nail to feed him as much blood as she could afford him.

"Wrath you have to stay awake!" she lifted her body forward struggling under his weight and moved her wrist to his mouth. Mentally she called to him and with the scent of blood so close to his mouth he found the strength to bit down drawing more blood with his fangs. He stopped, slowly drawing away and breathing in light rapid motions. He could barely lift his head up and struggled to speak but no words emerged out of his mouth. He sent back a weak telepathic message.

'Where are we?'

"Some kind of underground cell I called out for help but no one has answered. I tried scanning the area but I can't pin point our location," she wiped away her tears.

"Rothbone…Valice…" he weakly spoke.

She could barely hear him, "Are they here as well?"

"No…they attacked me," his eyes tightened and beads of sweat rolled down his face. Antoinette's eyes widened, "The judges?" she said flabbergasted.

"One and the same I'm afraid." He used his elbows to push his weight up against the wall clenching his teeth. Letting out a great sigh when he finally managed to prop himself up with her help.

His eyes quickly jumped across the dimly lit room. The only light came from the couple of torches on the outside of their cell kept in niches on the wall. They were casting their sad light across the stone walls and he could tell that there was only one way in and out…out the door to their left. There were other empty cells to the sides of them which he could see because they were surrounded by metal bars.

"Try to bend the bars," Wrath nodded to the bars in front of them, he meant for her to use her powers and bend the steel outward. "I already tried but I couldn't budge them. I can't believe that I couldn't even make a dent in them. Steel has never been hard for me to bend. I don't understand how this cell can block me."

It isn't the cell it has to be Valice and Rothbone. They must have placed powerful spells on this entire room. I can smell their stink all over this place."

"You think they came to see us?"

"No, they are still at the castle when I was taken captive. Now with Rothbone changing the will he was claiming the king's power and will kill Endymion in order to keep it."

"He changed the will? Who was it originally?"

"Serenity."

Antoinette smiled, "I thought so."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because the king would never choose someone over Serenity, she's very capable when she puts her mind to it."

Wrath sighed, "Honestly I don't know…don't you think she's a bit…inexperienced?"

Antoinette shrugged, "The king believes she is capable, who am I to question him. At least they are safe in their home, no one knows we're here."

"She's not safe at all. Even if Rothbone decides to keep her alive she'll eventually die from Endymion's death. She wasn't looking well at all last I had the chance to see her."

Antoinette didn't say anything, she had noticed to but it the situation was already hard on everybody and she didn't want to add complaining to it too.

"Can you break their spell?" Antoinette said trying to change the topic.

"Not with Valice helping him. Even if we put our powers together I'm still too weak and their powers could limit ours." Sighing heavily he tried to figure out what to do, "We just have to lay low for awhile while we regain our strength and see what we are dealing with, then we will try again. We need to prepare for the worst."

Antoinette turned her face away, the worst meant death, and not only for her but for her sweet Lucien as well. She couldn't give up because she had two lives to watch out for and now with Wrath as weak as he was she would have to hold on to her strength just in case she needed it. She tore her dress off at her knees and though she shook her head because it looked completely ridiculous to her she might need to run and with Wrath needed help the last thing she needed was to trip on her dress. She used the dress to wipe the blood away from their bodies and then went to sit next to Wrath.

"What are we going to drink? You think they'll let us starve here?"

"They would rather see us dead then them being found out, they would be executed at best. The best thing to do right now is conserve our energy…because we might have to fight for our lives before we're through."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forests Lucien was frantic. Never…NEVER had he not felt Antoinette's presence. Even when they were hundreds of miles away he always knew exactly where she was. This was a completely different feeling; he didn't know whether she was alive or dead, not a trace of her could be found. He had to be forced back to the castle after hours of searching for her still turned up nothing.

Megumi found him in the ballroom trying to mentally seek her out, "Did you find her?" she knew that she would have felt her presence if she did but she had to ask to make sure. He shook his head. "We can't find Wrath either," she was so worried that he was temporarily drawn away from his pain, "Who is in charge of looking for him?"

"Drake," she said.

Lucien immediately felt there was some connection, "I need to speak with him immediately."

Virgil came in after him, "He didn't want to come back but there was nothing found in the woods except for the necklace, no one passed the main road so we didn't know where else to look. We didn't have that many soldiers helping us so I thought we should come back and regroup. But I don't understand why there was nothing, even if she were…dead, we would have found her. Where is my father?"

"He's with Rothbone, wouldn't leave his side. And as if we didn't need any more bad news we can't find Wrath anywhere. I've sent the other judges to look for him but they haven't returned yet. What are you going to do now?"

"Wait for the other search party to come back, maybe Wrath and Antoinette disappeared together. Hopefully, if they are together, they'll have a better chance at surviving where ever they went. How is Endymion?"

"None the better I fear. Serenity asked to be with him alone. She hasn't let anybody in after her friend told her the news. No antidote I'm afraid."

'Keep an eye on them,' he sent to her psychically.

"The humans…why, they are harmless."

"You don't know that, they are more loyal to Serenity then us and now with things falling apart and Nocturne's going missing we don't know who to trust. Now's not the time to depend on any humans."

Megumi nodded knowing that it would be better to play it safe but she still trusted Sirena and had faith in her friends, "The person I should be watching out for is Lucien right now. I wouldn't know what I would do in his shoes."

"Then go and find him and I'll see what Rothbone is wanting me to do till we launch another search party."

She nodded to him and they separated. When Megumi found Lucien he was still speaking to her husband but they were away from the rest of the group, hidden, as if there were secretly planning something. She walked up and they quieted, "What is going on?"

Drake mentally nodded over to Rothbone as he formed a three way connection between him, Lucien, and his wife, 'There is something wrong. He is giving orders to send the troops to the supply road.'

Megumi's brow curled in confusion, 'But we want that, Dimitri has called for help.'

'Yes but he is sending the bulk of our support there. We are going to be sitting ducks if anyone attacks. He isn't strategizing for us.'

Lucien broke in, 'You don't find it a little strange that Wrath just happened to turn up missing right before the power changed into Rothbone's hands and with Antoinette gone it points to an internal coup of some sort going on around here,' he spoke back.

'But it's Rothbone; you find it hard to believe that Endymion would turn over the state the head of the judges. They were always close.'

'No, things are not adding up,' Drake interjected, 'Endymion getting poisoned with something that we have no power against. The girl turning up dead and now with two of our own missing without a trace.'

Lucien nodded, 'Someone is blocking us.'

Megumi knew only a very powerful Nocturne Daemon would be able to do that. 'They would have to be powerful yes…' said Drake, 'but they couldn't block all of us without help. There must be more than one.'

'I must go to Endymion.'

'No I told the guards no one is to enter and there are strong spells on that room. They will be fine as long as they stay inside there. The spell only lets people enter if we know about it and Sirena allows it.'

Megumi sighed, instinct was telling her to go and check but she couldn't draw anymore attention to her dying son. If there was something going on they would have to be very careful and keep a sharp look out.

'How are we going to tell who is on our side?' she asked as they three looked back at Rothbone as he and Valice were giving orders to Virgil.

Virgil nodded to them and walked away. Just then Valice noticed the two guards that had taken Wrath away enter the room. She moved away into a corner to speak with them and after left to find Rothbone again.

He was finished sending everyone on their orders and was in the study alone hunched over a table standing up and reading a book.

"Wrath is not dead yet," she spat, "this could be the end of us."

He turned to her, "Yes I know."

"You know. When were you going to tell me?"

"What does it matter if he is still alive? They are jailed in the rebel camp with our protection spells on it. They can't call out and no one can reach them. They'll be dead in a week without food."

"You don't want to make sure that they are dead. If anyone finds them alive we are done for."

"I know but right now isn't the time to send a messenger there. Those stupid humans which I put in charge have such a primitive communication that even if I sent a guard there I can't trust that they will deal with them right."

"Then send a soldier."

"Too risky, right now sending anyone there or anywhere else other than the supply road and here will be suspicious. They are not going anywhere and the family gets distracted I'll go and finish them off."

"What about Antoinette. Lucien's frantic; he's not going to stop until he's found her. Of course he is the type that can't handle anything unless its spoon fed to him."

"Then we will let him find Antoinette….dead in the woods that why we won't have to worry about her connection with him leading him to Wrath."

"Endymion will be dead by the end of the week and with us going to kill Wrath and now Antoinette don't you think we are losing a little too many people from our side, soon the rebel population will be able to outman us."

"Everything is under control I have General Hardbrooke right where I want him and I'll make sure that this goes our way."

* * *

Serenity stood over Endymion with the sharp kitchen knife trembling in her hands.

"Endy you must wake up. We need you…Antoinette is missing and I don't know what to do. I don't know if your family can hold out much longer but I need you."

She crawled on the bed and lay against his still chest. 'He always said that I could reach him but he isn't waking up…maybe I'm not doing it right.' She closed her eyes and put her hand over his heart silently sending her thoughts to him.

'Endy you need to wake up…please.'

She lay there for a minute with nothing happening…and then, slowly, he shifted. It was a small movement which was barely discernable. He kept his eyes closed and still drew no breath, only sending her a weak message.

'I can not stay awake.'

'You must, we need you.'

'I am too weak. I can barely draw breath. It is not going to be long before I…'

'Don't you dare finish that thought. I have been waiting…'

'For me, I know. My only regret is that you must suffer while I lay here and after…'

'Die with you…I know.' She could hear him mentally sigh.

She took the sharp knife and push is across her soft skin against her wrist drawing blood. She placed it over his mouth ignoring the numbing pain that it sent down her arm.

'Please drink it.'

'Serenity stop!'

'NO! I am dead without so what is the difference. I would rather die like this than waste away by sadness!' she screamed at him

'Because I would be the one killing you!'

But she did not draw away, 'Take it, I have nothing else to give.'

He could feel her decision made. She was not going to stop. It was either she bleed to dead next to him or he take what she so selflessly offered. He cursed to himself having his lifemate come to this. He couldn't think of drink her blood to get better, not at the cost of her pain. He would need too much but once a red drop trickled down his lips all he could think about was that…blood…sustenance. His body reacted immediately, when he had no strength to even open his eyes he found enough strength to lift his hand pushing her wrist closer to his mouth.

His body was so drained of life that her blood stoked his primal hunger into a frenzy. Fangs entered her warm wrist biting down with urgency as she cried out in pain. His eyes opened like a snakes eyes slit as they pumped to life with blood. Shapes began to form before them and he used his other hand to slit his own wrist, this had to be done to push out the rest of his contaminate blood. The excess poisoned blood fell into a pool beside them.

Stopping for a moment to close his wrist wound Serenity fell weakly to his side. She bit down on her lips to ease the sting of his bite as yet again he drew blood but this time it was her neck. She was relieved that he was taking her blood but the pain was intense and now she could barely move her arms and legs. Slowly her body started to weigh down on her and she collapsed below him.

'Endy…enough…I'm blacking out.'

But he could not hear her as the blood pumping in his veins was too loud to be overtaken by her soft whispers. He was a ravenous animal coming over her and sinking his teeth yet again into her porcelain skin at the base of her breast above her heart.

His heart burst to life signaling his lungs to draw in fresh air as new blood urged his body to awaken fully. Lifting her slim body up and closing to him, her head fell back but he did not notice. The silk hair ties unraveled and her hair fell into a cascade around her. Her blood was so quenching that he felt renewed, he was returning to his senses.

'En…dy…' she was getting cold. This last sound that filled his mind broke through his concentration and he released her. Turning his head up he drank in the night air again and looked around wondering what had brought him into such a trance. Below him he saw a small huddled ethereal mass barely breathing.

"SERENITY!" His mind raced back trying to think of what had just happened. He had never lost control like that before. Trying to search him mind of what she was trying to tell him. Frantic he slit a small line above his heart and lifted her up to reach it. The Dark King commanded her, gave her no choice but to drink it, she was too weak to refuse. He couldn't give her much he had taken too much already from her but he still barely had enough to function. She was too weak to stay awake for long and drifted into darkness. Lowering her softly down into the sheets he covered her. Looking down at what he had done to his lifemate his eyes glowed with anger at himself.

He scanned his surroundings. Two outside the door, two in the study, and the rest scattered in the main room. Placing his own unbreakable spells on his bedroom to make sure no one could enter he darted out the balcony and sped off into the night. He needed blood, not only for him but for his poor lifemate barely clinging on to life.

It was dark, there was no moon out tonight but this did not deter him he could see for miles and the darkness only aided that. His senses crept out like fog flowing in all directions looking for prey. He didn't care what it was or who it was but he needed blood and he was going to get it. He targeted a small group of men close to the village in the back woods.

"Hey Exe, hurry up we gotta get back soon!!" shouted one to another.

"Yeah!"

There were five of them scattered, they started to walk back to the village. The dark king was still weak, leaning against the solidity of the trees he stalked closer. His nails grew into sharp points in his anxiousness for the taste of more blood. A trance was placed on the group and they stopped for a moment and turned around walking straight for him. Once they got close enough he caught them with such a force and sank his fangs into them, one by one they crumpled to the ground…alive though, he was not in the mood for killing this night. He didn't care about anything right now other than Serenity; once he took his fill and his body changed their blood over into his own he set off again. Like a panther he sprung off the ground and back into the air, shooting off toward the castle.

He mentally scanned Serenity's vitals; she was in a horrible condition. She could not stand the blood loss like he could, humans could not be fed blood like Nocturne Daemons, yet he did it anyway not knowing what else to do. It might have set her to even change into a Nocturne Daemon since they exchanged blood. His mother had said three times but it had never actually been done before.

He gritted his teeth as he rushed back to her bedside, closing the balcony doors to make their room into a haven. He again forced her to drink more of his blood and kept strong vigilance over her for a few hours. This was the second exchange of blood and he was unsure how her weak body would be able to handle it. He could sense the house up in commotion but couldn't leave at that moment. He didn't know who he could trust and leaving his life mate vulnerable at this moment would not be tolerated.

'Antoinette,' the name shot in his head. Serenity had told him she was missing and he got that from reading the energy of the house, but the name Wrath sprang up as well. He scanned for them but found nothing. Dimitri was having a hard time fighting off the guerilla type rebels that he was fighting and new blood had not yet reached the castle. He could sense his family's strength waning, especially his mother, who had given him much of her blood.

Now he had two choices, try to rescue them and get more blood or stay by his lifemates side.

* * *

Ohhhh! I can't wait until Endymion finds out that Rothbone changed his will, he is going to be so pissed off, lol. This was a wonderful chapter to write. I hope that it didn't go too fast…I wanted everyone to be biting their nails the whole way through. I hope that it was a well written chapter. Please review. I always wait to see what everyone thinks of my chapters. I also love getting new ideas to keep the story fresh Hope to hear from you soon.


	15. Death to the Daratransenof's

Chapter 15: Death to the Daratransenofs'!

* * *

Hello everyone, I've come to a realization that I really love writing for you guys (not that I didn't like it when I first put the story up) but it's not only for me anymore or just to get my story out there and even though I can't see you I really feel a lot of support coming from you, you guys are so sweet TT

I hope one day that I can become a published author…at least hopefully if I get better in English :) Well…ok…enough with my small sappy moment but honestly I love to rant at the beginning of my stories

* * *

Chapter 15: Death to the Daratransenofs'!

* * *

Shapes were moving before her. Colors were very hazy and diluted with the light. Her body shifted sending discomfort rippling through her entire system. She did not feel pain just a numb aching that sent her mind into its recess trying to block it out. Behind her lashes she peered out but her eyes were weak and unfocused. Her head started pounding as she strained to see in the darkness. Every movement of hers was slow and arduous like a snail.

She sighed heavily trying to release herself from the daze and bring fresh air into her lungs. The silk sheets felt cold and her sense of touch was amplified so much so that she could almost count the threads in it. Her neck was the only spot that was pounding with pressure as her heart pumped blood through there.

Lifting her hand slowly to feel her neck a hand reached out to touch her gently. This instantly made her whole psyche focus. Her eyes stretched open and the shapes solidified into Endy. He was diligently watching over her, his hand intertwined with hers.

Another intake of cold air brought more feelings back to her. Suddenly the full weight of her weakness hit her. So much so that it made her feel sick to her stomach and she winced in pain. Alarmed slammed into Endymion and he moved closer to comfort her. He placed his hand on her neck again; the bite mark was still red. Closing his eyes he focused his energy into calming her body and healing her neck.

The mark simply disappeared but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take away all her discomfort, only lessen it as much as possible.

"You mustn't move."

Her senses flared out, she was so sensitive at the moment that tears started streaming down her face. Not having enough energy to speak aloud she whispered in his mind how happy she was that he was safe.

He smiled back but it was stretched and it cracked a little. "I just want you to rest," he held her shoulders slowly stroking them with his thumb as his other hand helped to wipe away her cold tears, "You are everything to me Serenity".

'You are awake," she started crying, her sobs embed from her sending waves of sadness into the room.

Endymion reached out his hand cupping her neck for the moment in a gentle embrace and combed his fingers through her soft flowing hair, which was pooled about her.

'I can't take your tears.'

'I couldn't stand you dying. In the end I thought you were dead and I was hallucinating.'

He wanted to gather her up in his arms but he was afraid he would only harm her more.

'I feel so weak."

He looked away, 'I took too much blood, I had no choice but to feed you mine back.'

'Feed?' she drew in a labored breath, 'What did you feed me?'

Looking undoubting into her face, 'My blood?' he said.

Serena found it hard even to raise her eyebrows in shock and her face crinkled in a frown. She did feel a coppery taste in her mouth and surprised knowing it was his blood.

Endymion saw the distress in her face and interpreted that she was disgusted by him. He quickly knelt beside the bed taking her hand into his.

'I had no choice. It was not what I wanted but if I hadn't you would never have survived.'

'I'm not angry I'm just surprised.'

His side smile showed his pearly white teeth, 'Your blood in intoxicating. You are different now. I can sense it…smell it on you. My blood now runs in your veins,' and it appealed to his predatory side. He felt especially protective of her now, softly kissing her inner wrist sending her a wave of pleasure.

This time she did find enough willpower to smile and forced the words through her lips, "I love you Endymion."

He devilishly smiled back and slowly sent her back to sleep.

Endymion knew that he had to make a decision fast, he either had to watch over Serena until she was fully recovered, which would take a few weeks or leave her in someone else's care as he found whomever was responsible for their misery and make them pay. Leaving Serena alone and unprotected made him feel a strange sensation of fear. This was something that he didn't have any experience with so he walked around the room trying to formulate a plan.

'I have to be very careful,' he thought to himself as he watched his wife lay helpless on the bed in front of him, 'Serena is in no position to be left alone. She is completely vulnerable in this state but the Nocturnes can not last any longer without fresh supplies of blood. They can only hold out for so long until they attack the villagers.' A moan from Serena drew him over to her quickly. Making sure that she was sleeping comfortably he sent waves of relaxation into her body. He could feel every shard of pain that was tearing through her and he cursed himself for not being strong enough to fully heal her. He could have asked someone else to do it but he was still not up to his full strength and he still didn't trust anyone else near Serena yet.

'I have to protect Serena but I can not leave my people without aid,' he sighed with a heavy heart and dragged his hand through his uncombed hair. He had to rest but he wouldn't allow himself to as long as Serena was still sleeping. Sitting beside his wife he closed his eyes offering himself a respite, he drew in breath once more before his body gave out and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Antoinette wanted to scream for help, she had given up on trying to reach Lucien and hoped that anyone within earshot would feel sorry enough to help them. Wrath wasn't recovering well and she couldn't give him anymore of her blood without replenishing herself. She had also lost track of time, their sleeping cycles had been off for a few days now and she didn't know whether it was day or night.

She slouched against the wall, her eyes drawn half shut and her body limp against the cold. Her sallow skin drawn tight against her face and tears dried half-way down her face.

"Wrath," she croaked to the shadowed figure against the corner. No answer came, it had not come for 24 hours and she too terrified to check if he was even alive. She couldn't be left alone, not now, not when she was so far from home and in the enemy camp. Noises pulled her attention away from the cell and towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Two guards dragged in a hysterical man. "Get off of me. I'm not a Nocturne! Help!! No not in there!! They opened Antoinette's cell door and thrust the man in. Antoinette could sense his fear but also that he was very weak, a Nocturne had recently fed off of him.

"Feed yourself!" the guards cackled to the hopeless face of Antoinette. She wished they were within her reach, she would show them just how weak she was after she ripped their throats out. They left them alone slamming the cell door shut again. The loud noises reverberated against the cool brick walls stirring Wrath to life. With a heavy gait Antoinette when to check on him and calm him, she looked back at the lonely figure across from them wondering what he had done to be put in jail.

The man had dirty blond hair coated with dirt; his bright green eyes were full of terror, for a moment Antoinette hiccupped with emotion over being remind of Lucien. She shook his image out of her head reminding herself that she needs to focus to survive. Her eyes went highlighted in the dark and she considered killing him. His wounds were still raw and opened, and the sweet smell of blood temporarily made Antoinette lose control. They had exhausted all the rats around the cell, starving had been especially hard on Wrath. With her loss in blood she wasn't strong enough to put him in a trace if he mentally fought back. In the end she couldn't do it, she couldn't hurt an innocent.

She wanted to close his wound, if not for his sake at least to stop tempting her. "Get away! Don't come closer!" this exorbitant display was obviously a bluff to Antoinette. His burst of energy pulled her back and she decided not to waste her precious energy trying to help him. She was already having trouble focusing her eye and in her dizzying state she crawled back to her original spot in the cell and slept next to Wrath.

Exe was sweating even though it was freezing in the cell. After getting attacked in the woods with his friends he didn't know what to think. He remembered no details only waking up and getting dragged back to camp. His friends were weak but not dead, the same soldiers, that he was so proud to just become a part of, was given the order to kill his friends. He watched in horror, helpless, as his friends were slaughtered and their bodies burned.

He was sure that he was next, but the commander ordered him to be feed to the jailed occupants. They kept saying he was going to turn Nocturne along with his friends and nothing he said would change their minds. He could hear them spreading the word that another Nocturne attack had commenced and now he was here, in this darkened cell waiting to be drunk dry of his blood. He had to figure out some way of escaping but if the Nocturne's, known for their power and strength, could not then he was lost. His eyes had trouble seeing in such darkness and he considered wilding attacking them to be his only chance but surprisingly they had just ignored him.

Antoinette saw him tirelessly struggle to stay awake before he slumped over, she took the chance to approach him and heal his wounds. The scent drew her back, she reared in again to make sure that she wasn't mistaken, but this time she was sure, it was the King. His scent was all over this man's wounds and a spark of hope was reignited in her. She finished healing him and went over to Wrath.

'Wrath, I'm sure, it's our king. I sense him over the man. He has awoken!'

Wrath stirred, 'If he has been healed then we till have a chance. Rothbone will be found out and they will be able to follow his trail here. Our waiting has paid off, we will be saved soon.'

Antoinette started crying unsure of how true his words were. Being completely disconnected from Lucien like this made her feel such loneliness and sorrow, but it was not knowing whether her friends were still safe was slowly eating away at her. With the king alive she knew that all was not lost, if he was alive then so was Serena and if she was untouched then maybe Lucien was also safe. A little of the weight she was bearing was lifted as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Serenity came awake with a start from a nightmare. Endymion was instantly at her side helping her relax.

"You seemed to be healing fast, how is that possible?" she whispered.

"I needed blood; I had no choice but to feed off of humans."

Her eyes widened, "You didn't kill them, did you?" her voice wavered with fear.

"No, but you never need to fear me. I will never harm you."

"Sometimes it's hard, to be human, while you're…well not."

Endymion did not want to worry her about their blood exchanges. No doubt she would feel pulled in between their worlds; he wouldn't give her that final blood exchange in her fragile state. He didn't believe her body could handle it and he didn't believe his heart could either.

Serena knew that he had done that in order to survive but he had broken their marriage contract and if he was found out their marriage would be null and void.

"What will happen with us?"

"You need not worry; I will not let anyone take you from me. This is your home now and our marriage contract will stand no matter what happens to us. Let them try to come for you, I protect my own Serena, the only worry I want you to think over is getting better."

Her eyes started tearing up, "I was more worried of you giving me back."

He stood up shocked, "I would never send you back. Do you not know how important you are to me?"

"I just never thought you would feel that way for me. I truly do not know what to think of our relationship. It seems that no matter how hard we try we are always going to be fighting to be together."

Her mouth when then silenced by his. He was careful not to crush her soft lips beneath his as his hunger for her took over. She weakly raised her had to frame his face as he bent lower to cover her body with his. The kiss sent shock waves through his body and he pulled away gasping, ashamed that he had forced himself on his ill wife but she only smiled back and pulled him back down for another lengthy kiss.

"No matter if you are human or Nocturne we are meant to be together and I will always watch over you. My blood is in you now; I will always be connected with you from now on," Endymion spoke it as fact.

Serena's mind started reeling with that new piece of information, she also just noticed that she could easily see him, yet there were no candles or other sources of light except the moon, which illuminated the room as if a thousand candles were alit.

"I can see in the dark," she said asking for a confirmation from him.

"That is not what I am worried about," he helped her sit up and put a glass of water to her lips, which she happily drank…until she choked and sit it out coughing, "Oh my god!" she said gagging, "that was horrible!"

A sense of dread came over Endymion but he didn't show it, he cut a small slit in his wrist and a few drops of blood fell and diluted in the water. She looked hesitant when he lifted the glass back up but she trusted him and drank it, this time it was easier to drink, it almost tasted sweet.

Endymion hung his head in silence, his hands on his waist; he then got up and started pacing across the room trying to sort out his thoughts.

"If I am responsible for your suffering I will never forgive myself."

"I am not in pain, I just need to rest some more and I will be fine. Don't be hard on yourself love, I feel the most safe with you."

Everything in him was screaming to finish her transformation and finalize the exchange of blood and bind her to him for all eternity. He had to make sure that only his blood was used in this act or she would also be bound to another, and he had to make her his.

'She is too weak,' he kept thinking to himself but his protective nature was fighting this. 'I must keep my distance from her until she is fully recovered enough to begin the transformation.' He had no doubt that in his weakened state and with sensing Serena suffer that he was more animal than man but he could not find the strength to leave her. This would be an opportune time to go help Dimitri while she heals.

"I need to take care of some business. Dimitri has called for help and I need to answer that. I do not want to leave you but my emotions are too powerful now and with space I will be able to give you the time to heal properly."

"Don't go," her eyes closed in fear.

"I will place someone I trust to watch over you, you will be save here in the house until I return and then I will make you my wife as I should have done after our marriage."

She started crying, more for worry of him leaving again, "I just got you back and now I have to say goodbye again. What if I lose you? I will never recover."

"You are now tied to me, if I go you will follow and I know this. Do you not think that I would protect you with my very life if I knew that you would not be affected? I will take every precaution but I still have responsibilities I need to take care of. You are my top priority but without defeating the rebels and staying by your side I still am condemning you to death. It will only be a matter of time before they come for us and we need to be ready. You need to regain your strength, I have no doubt that you are as strong as I am, my blood is now in your body and you will match me in power, maybe not physically but mentally. I will always be in your mind and you will know that you are safe."

She nodded, "I understand, I just wish you didn't have to go so soon after I just got you back. I will be waiting for you, please send word of your health when you reach Dimitri."

He smiled but it did not reach his eyes and with a heavy heart he sent a call to his family members to come to him.

* * *

Rothbone was sitting with Drake and Megumi when Endymion's call came into them. They couldn't help but look at each other, Rothbone kept his face motionless. Lucien burst through the doors, "You have gotten it, he has called us, the king is awake!"

Megumi grasped for Drake's hand and they all three ran to the bedroom. Rothbone's eyes circled the room and he started sweating blood outside he could hear the loud calls, "Long live the King!"

"Impossible," he whispered to himself. 'He should have been dead; there is no way that he could out live the poison. It was that girl, it had to be, she had ruined him. God damn it Serenity, you have meddled with the wrong man. You will kneel before me before I kill you myself."

Valice ran in, 'He is awake, we will be found out,' she screamed in his head.

'Shut up and let me think!' he stood up and closed his eyes silently for a moment. Then he called to her, "We need to leave now, head toward the town, meet me at the rebel camp. Go now!"

She ran out of the room and took off outside. He followed down the mountains and careful staying away from the roads. He needed to come up with a new plan and fast. The king would come after him and he needed the safety of the rebel camp behind him. At least Valice was with him now, she couldn't turn back. For the first time in his life he felt a very human chill crawl up his spine…fear.

Megumi broke away from her husband and tore threw the doors racing into Endymion's embrace.

"Son, you're alive!" Endymion had never seen such a display from his mother before as he had never before been so close to death. Unsure of what to do he allowed his father to take her back in his arms to comfort her in her sobs. Dragomiroff and Hildegarde entered after them in tears.

Drake looked at his son with a side-way smile, "About time, I though we were actually going to lose you." Lucien was happy but no such expression showed on his face, his thoughts were still focused on his lost love.

'What is that feeling?' Megumi asked silently.

Endymion moved to the side and they saw Serena asleep. "She is weak since she gave me her blood, she needs to recover."

Megumi was speechless and flew to Serena's side checking on her. Lucien would have gone over too, to make sure she was fine, but he felt the barrier that Endymion had put up around her, no male figure was able to cross that boundary as long as the King was there.

"She must have given you an enormous amount for you to awake," spoke Drake. He, like his wife, did have doubts about Serena's loyalty but now she had shown her true qualities, she was a Daratransenof till the end.

Endymion spoke directly to his mother, 'She isn't keeping much down. She only can drink water diluted with blood. I'm worried about her, she's in a limbo between our worlds. I don't know how to help her without finishing the transformation.'

'Do not worry son, she has given everything for you and I will not rest until she is healed again.'

Megumi wiped away her tears from her pale face and bent lower toward Serena, "Forgive me for questioning you and thank you for saving my son's life," she choked that last word out in a sob.

Serena could hear it in her head but she could not awaken, Endymion had forcefully put her in to a deep sleep in order for her to heal faster. She did send a slight mental touch to Megumi.

"She spoke to me, she's strong."

"Yes, we have exchanged blood twice. If you are right then one more time should change her but with her so weak I am hesitant to try."

"Of course, you must wait until she is better. We haven't seen a transformation in our lifetime like this."

"I need to see to Dimitri, what is the status of the castle guard," Endymion sounded as if he had never been ill, he was all kingly presence now.

"They are ready to fight, Rothbone wanted to send them to help Dimitri but we held them here as long as we could in order to protect the castle. We are sending a contingent over to the supply road but with Antoinette missing I was focused elsewhere," he spoke with guilt.

"No need to feel sorry my friend but we need to take control now. I will take that contingent and meet up with Dimitri. Dragomiroff and Megumi was watch over Serena and the castle while a portion of the army is left to protect them. Lucien will take help and search for Antoinette and Wrath. Father, you must find out about what is happening with Hardbrooke, I need to deal with him once and for all. Who has been taking care of the kingdom in my stead?"

"Rothbone," Lucien said, waiting to see if Endymion really did choose him.

"Did you not open my will?"

"We did, it said that you wanted him to rule."

A look of fury ran across his face, "He has tampered with it and someone has helped him, find them!" This betrayal cut so deeply into him that he swore he would take care of Rothbone himself but now was not the time to show his pain, especially when his family was already so worried about him.

Lucien sent an order for the guards to find Rothbone. Endymion closed his eyes to check, "He has fled, to the rebel camp no doubt, no one else could save him."

"If he was behind all of this than that would mean Antoinette's and Wrath's disappearance is connected," Lucien interjected, "we must follow him."

Endymion nodded, "Lucien follow his trail but do not enter the camp without my approval that is an order. I do not need anymore of us dying."

Lucien wasn't sure that he could follow that order but for the time being he nodded. They all agreed to the plan before dispersing.

Endymion walked back to Serena's side while Megumi gave them some privacy pretending to be busy in the corner.

'My love I must leave now. You are in very capable hands, all the Dragomiroff ladies are here to take care of you.'

Serena joked back, 'Are you sure that I won't need protecting from them?'

He smiled in her head, 'It will be fine. I will go reclaim the road and return on your side.'

'I do not know how I should be feeling. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you.'

'You will not lose me, with your sacrifice I have regained my strength. I will conquer this threat in your name and return to live out the rest of our lives in happiness.' He could feel her smile inside.

'I would love that, return with haste and be safe.'

He kissed her forehead and felt the sexual tensions building up inside of him but he swallowed his hunger and strode out of the bedroom.

Daisy caught him on the way down, "Your majesty. It is such a relief to see you. Serena must be very happy, she was so heart broken over you."

"Serena has given me her blood and is recovering, do not worry, so far she is fine but I have to leave to aid Dimitri. It would be wise to be careful when I am gone. Keep an eye out for Rothbone and his spies. Do not allow anyone to gain your trust."

Daisy was reeling with all the information but nodded to him, she had to go relay this message to both Rerius and Silius. She reached behind her and pulled a ribbon from her hair, "Would you give this to Dimitri for me? Tell him it is from someone who wants to see him again." The king nodded to her, placing the ribbon in his pocket before exiting the castle.

* * *

Exe had been awake for at least two hours, or so he thought. The two figures across from him had not moved since. He reached up and felt his sore neck. The puncture wounds were gone and he was already feeling stronger. There was no other explanation that them healing him. The lady must have healed him when he was asleep. Could it really be that simple, why would she heal him, Nocturne's are nothing but evil. She must have attacked him in his sleep, that's it, it had to be.

The guards came in drunk. They stumbled across the cobble stone floor until they reached Antoinette's cell.

"There she is, she I told you she was pretty," said the dark haired one.

"That one, she looks half dead."

"That's just because she's been down here but up close she's really fine to look at. We should have a go with her."

"You made her flinch," the blond one laughed.

"No one's going to care, let's just have some fun." They both couldn't stop laughing as one kept having trouble bringing the liquor bottle to his lips. The other fumbled for the keys to open cell.

Antoinette slowly stood up ready to defend herself. Wrath knew what was happening but he was too weak to move. Exe saw what was going on and he thought this would be the best time to escape. He could easily push his way out while they were having their way with the woman. They would be too drunk with liquor and passion to care about him.

The soldiers came in and closed the jail door behind them. The dark haired one put the keys in his pockets while the other lunged for Antoinette. He caught a hold of her dress and dragged her down as she wilding fought him. She thought she was strong enough to take him but with her lack of substance she was far weaker than she imagined. He easily overpowered her and tore her dress off.

Exe crawled behind the standing soldier, he grabbed and punched for his life. Apparently the one on top of Antoinette didn't seem to care much as he continued his assault. Exe reached for the fallen liquor bottle and knocked him out hard before he shuffled for the keys. He almost tore the pocket off the soldier's pants trying to get them fast enough, he pushed himself toward the wall huffing for breath.

Antoinette was screaming as she fought her attacker. She cried for Lucien even though she knew he could not hear her. Wrath had pushed himself up and tried to help her but the blond man just back handed him away. He ripped through her undergarments and used her long hair to hold her in place. She had never felt so helpless in her life and she cursed herself for not being able to push him off.

Exe finally found the right key, the whole time hearing the screams ripping out through the lady. He couldn't care, he had to escape, this was his life he was trying to save he ran past the door and to the jail opening but he couldn't go any further. Nocturne or human, no woman deserved to be used like that. He cursed himself for going back but he knew he would regret it if he didn't. He picked up the same bottle he hit the other guard with and he broke it on the bars of the jail cell. Then with as much force as he could muster he stabbed the soldier holding the lady down.

He shrieked with pain before doubling over and holding his side wound tight. The woman, clothes barely hanging on her, backed up to escape and moved closer to her fallen comrade. The smell of blood then overpowered her shock and she lunged for the soldier tearing into his soft flesh at the base of his neck. Exe saw the Nocturne man try to sit up again, his movements brittle and his face yellow with hunger. He went back and dragged the first guard over to him so he could reach.

Watching these two starving figures literally drink the blood of his once human friends was surreal; Exe was temporarily stunned at what he had done. He would be hunted down now by his family, he had helped in the killing of two men and then purposefully gave the bodies up to the Nocturne's but this was as far as he was willing to go and ran back out of the cell. He was so relieved to get out until he was captured by a few guards at the entrance of the cell who came down to inspect the screaming. They were going to fight with Exe but were so disgusted at the sight of the other soldiers being killed that they dragged him back in the cell.

The new soldiers wanted to get the bodies out but they feared going in and decided that leaving was the safest course of action. Exe didn't know whether he was lucky not to get cut down trying to escape or his troubles were just starting being thrown back in with these two. For the moment he was just happy to still be alive and backed into the shadows trying to seem inconspicuous.

* * *

Lucien knew instinctively that something was happening to Antoinette and he threw back his head and shouted to the sky so frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it. He decided to start the new search back at the castle but this time following Rothbone's scent. This had to be the right trail, he felt it deep within his gut and when he found Antoinette he would take her in his arms and never let her go. He would show her just how much he loved her, that he had always loved her and couldn't take being without her.

Drake was in the search party for the moment until he would later break off to investigate Hardbrooke. He was marveling at Lucien's strength, he was so focused and determined. Drake was very proud of his family, which included Lucien and Antoinette, they had powerful blood running in their veins; they could trace their ancestry thousands of years before he was ever born. As long as any member of the Daratransenof line was still alive no renegade force would ever win.

Far to the north the king rode hard on his horse toward the battle. Dimitri had called for help weeks ago, for all he knew Dimitri had already lost the battle. Entering onto the open field he could clearly see the two war parties on either end, in between them lay a multitude of dead from both sides. It looked like there was going to be another charge, he spurred his horse hard riding to the front of the line to meet Dimitri.

* * *

Back at the house Serena was having trouble drinking her supplement. She horribly started to vomit which alarmed Megumi. She had never taken care of a human before and didn't know the first thing about what was best for a human, especially one transcending into a Nocturne. Megumi had to call upon her son to calm Serena.

Endymion was in the thick of the battle, swinging his heavy sword down upon anyone who dared to come close enough to him but hearing his mother calling him he jumped back onto his horse and galloped back onto his parties side. He took the time to call to Serena and relax her, sending her warmth and love before he turned his horse back around and called for another contingent to follow him into the next wave of offense.

* * *

Rothbone was cringing behind the doors to Hardbrooke's office. He was found out and now would have to deal with the king himself. Valice had arrived as well but he wouldn't see her just yet, he had to think of the next game plan. A knock on the door broke his concentration, "I said no one to enter!"

But the door opened anyway and it was Valice following with Hardbrooke behind her. "This is the time to strike, the King is away from the castle," urged Hardbrooke.

Valice laughed at him, "Are you mad, he left the majority of the army there, it would be a blood bath if you tried to take the castle."

Rothbone said nothing but watched them both closely.

"There has to be a way, you two were close to the royal family, is there no secret way in? I have a man that would be able to kidnap the family left there and then the king would be helpless."

"None that they showed me, only the royal family themselves are told about such things."

Rothbone's eyebrow rose, "Who is this man?"

"He has proved himself to me time and again, he wants nothing more than to see the King hang. If we can get him in he will be able to get them out without a problem."

"One human against the Nocturne's you are mad!"

"At least it's better than doing nothing!"

"Silence! Both of you should be fighting together against them not against yourselves. Let me meet this man that you trust so much, if I can find a way to get him in will you guarantee that he can kidnap the queen."

"He has already planned it out, he is ready to die for our cause."

"Then bring him in."

Hardbrooke left to get him while Valice angrily fought with Rothbone. "You can not be encouraging this; we would be losing too many men in this rash attack on the castle, even if the King isn't there."

"Hardbrooke can do whatever he wants. He has turned mad ever since Rose's death. If he wants to go on a stupid suicide attack then let him, we can use that distraction to get what we want. Endymion is well now but now that he has given his blood to Serena they are connected, if we kill one…"

"The other dies...," finished Valice with a slow smile.

"Exactly."

"But how will we get someone in. Do you know away to do it?"

"I have a way."

Hardbrooke entered with a tall man, his body was weathered down by fighting over the long weeks. His smell crinkled Valice's nose as her sensitive ability to pick up miniscule scents made him reek to her. He smiled a crooked smile and introduced himself.

"My name is Char, and I am your man."

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter. I wanted to write a lot more but then I would have to wait to put it out and I have already kept you waiting long enough. I have been using the time to think about where the story should go and I feel like I have a path to ending it. Don't worry it's still a ways away. I wanted to ask a question though because I've given some thought to becoming a writer on the side and I would like to know what kind of audience I'm targeting. So you don't have to give an exact age if you don't want to but just a range of ages like 13-17 or 18-25 and so on, it would help me in my writing because I would know who I'm writing for, which would of course, change the way I write things. That would be really helpful, but I also want to say thanks for sticking around, you guys keep inspiring me to write and without you I would have given it up a long time ago.

On the next…Blood and Roses: Will Char actually go through his plan to kidnap and kill the woman that he's always loved? Can Endymion help Dimitri win the battle in time and return home to save his family? And what is Char going to think when he finds out that Serena is not longer a human? This chapter will definitely test Serena.


End file.
